Arandur Denethor
by 4gardiean
Summary: Near the end of his life, Denethor visits Ithilien to be with his family. His family does not know of his imminent arrival and is taken by surprise. Just as they are by the news he brings with him. While there, he remembers how the War of the Ring ended. Faramir's advice allowed him to free himself from Sauron's hold. Part of the Arandur Denethor series.
1. Chapter 1

**Fo.A. 36, Faramir's study Emyn Arnen**

Faramir stands up needing to stretch his legs. They have become quite stiff because he has been sitting for quite some time now. He has been working on some documents and plans that he needs to finish in a few days. The documents, he has been studying. So far with little success. Still, he needs to learn what he can from the documents. Only then can he make appropriate plans to ensure the safety of Gondor. Plans that are desperately necessary.

Walking around his office, Faramir considers what he has learned from the documents so far. There have been problems along the border due to the implementation of import permits. The permits are an attempt to stop the smuggling. So far, it has had little effect since the men working there have too much work to do. They cannot always inspect the permits and ware as thoroughly as is necessary. As such too much smuggling has been passing through the border.

He knows that there is too much smuggling since he has received multiple reports about it. He needs to find a way to put it to a halt. And that is where he finds the problems. He knows how the border troops have been placed. They cannot be moved a lot without risking the safety of the border regions. But to put a halt to the smuggling, he needs to move troops.

Sighing, Faramir looks out of the window. He needs to find a way how to move troops to optimize their ability to catch smugglers without risking other border areas. It is a puzzle he cannot seem to figure out but still needs to figure out.

Shaking his head, he walks back to his desk. He cannot figure it out without looking carefully at the border troops he has at his disposal. Maybe this will give him some idea of how to get out of this dilemma. It will be a sorely needed solution.

Sitting down, Faramir picks up one of the duty rosters. He looks at it before picking up another one. He follows this process for some time. It is then that he gets an idea. He can pull troops for the areas that see little problems. They can miss some men without creating a risk for their area. Doing this by all areas that see little problems, he can get the men he needs. This he finds out when he studies the numbers on the duty rosters.

Faramir makes the plan for the reorganization of the duty roster when another thought crosses his mind. Till now, the men have been able to manage sending the prisoners back to the city for trial. But if he makes this change then the number of prisoners will increase. At that time, he knows it will no longer be possible to follow the current routine in sending them to the city.

He needs to find another way to accomplish that. The transports, he believes might provide him with a solution. To learn if it actually will, he looks over the transport documents. He does this to learn what he can from the transports that leave from the border areas. As he reads the documents he learns the times the transports leave and what they take with them. It quickly becomes clear to him that the transports are indeed a good solution. They provide him with more than enough opportunities to transports prisoners. With this knowledge in mind, he writes out orders for the troops to transport their prisoners together with the transports.

The sound of the door opening with a loud bang followed quickly by the door being smashed close, stops Faramir's writing in its tracks. Boots rush over the floor coming to a stop in front of his desk. He looks up with a frown and tightened lips. In front of his desk stands a ranger. As for the name of the ranger, that eludes him at the moment. Nor is it a matter that is important right now.

What is important is the way the ranger just entered and how he deals with it. It was a highly disrespectful way of entering his office. Barging into his room without announcing one's presence is simply not done. At least for everyone who is not his family. The ranger should have knocked before entering. Just like the servants always do. He decides that he will berate the ranger. It is the best way to prevent future occasions from happening. Having determined that, he needs to know the ranger's name.

"What is your name, ranger."

The ranger winces, shuffles his feet and looks down to the floor. Faramir does not find it surprising since his voice was like a suppressed growl. Even to his ears. And even though he did not want to make his feelings noticeable. At the same time, he keeps his face emotionless.

It takes the ranger some time to look up. This time, Faramir uses to get his emotions back under control. The ranger needs some berating but not his anger. A deep breath has Faramir looking up. The ranger spreads his shoulders before answering my question.

"My name is Rethon, my lord."

"Why do you think you can enter my office without permission, Rethon?"

"The message I bring is urgent, my lord. I thought you would not want to wait to hear it."

"Regardless of the urgency of the message or my need to hear it, you cannot enter a room without permission. Tell me, do you do the same thing with your officers when they are in their office?"

"No, my lord, I do not. I apologize, it will not happen again."

Rethon bows his head while apologizing. At the same time, Rethon fiddles with his hands. Faramir decides not to press the matter any further. Rethon is suitably repentant. He feels that Rethon has learned his lesson. Faramir nods his head and decides that Rethon should give me the message now. He has become quite interested in it.

"Rethon, what is the message that brought you to me?"

Faramir looks attentively at Rethon. Rethon pulls his head up quickly with raised eyebrows. Was he confused to be asked the question now? A smile appears on Rethon's face. Faramir smiles also and awaits the answer. An answer, he does not have to wait too long.

"Oh, yes, my lord, my message. I was traveling with a scouting party, as I am sure you know. We were to inspect a few border posts to see how they are doing. We were on our way to the last post when we saw something surprising. We saw a party coming from Osgiliath which bore the standards of Lord Eldarion and your father, Prince Denethor. I could not see who rode with the party but the standards are a good indication. The guards riding among them too. Captain Himmon send me ahead to inform you that your father will be arriving with Lord Eldarion."

Faramir smiles amused. Rethon did not have to tell him everything. Rethon's last sentence was more than enough for Faramir to know about. Still, it shows that Rethon has a good memory which might serve him well in the future. But back to the present. There are a few things Faramir would like to know.

"What did you see from the party. Were they in a hurry?"

"They were riding hard, my lord, but I do not believe that they are in a hurry. At least, it did not appear to me that way. Nor did captain Himmon mention it."

The frown on Rethon's face shows that he is considering what he saw and was told. Most likely to determine if there is anything that he has forgotten. Moments later, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. It tells Faramir that Rethon is certain that he has not forgotten anything. It gives him the chance to ask his next question.

"What do you think their destination is?"

Faramir only asks this question to be certain. Rethon's earlier words gave him the indication that his father will be riding towards Emyn Arnen. But he would like to be certain. Especially, as he will have to ensure that all preparations will be made. For that, he needs confirmation which he would like to receive in words.

"As I said earlier, my lord, you are to expect his arrival. I thought it was clear that your father will be riding towards Emyn Arnen."

Faramir nods. It is the confirmation he sought. At the same time, he does not respond to the amused look on Rethon's face. Nor to Rethon's raised eyebrows. It is not something he needs to worry about right now. Nor later. Then he will have more than enough to worry about.

It is this thought that brings a new question to his mind. He does not know if captain Himmon will meet up with his father. Or how the captain will handle the situation. That is the last question, he will ask Rethon before dismissing Rethon.

"Did captain Himmon say anything about riding out to meet my father before you left?"

"No, I did not. I do know if I will do as you said. We did need to inspect one remaining post. I do not know if captain Himmon will delay the inspection. Or if I send some men ahead. I cannot tell you what the captain will do as I have not heard anything about it. What I can tell you is that the inspection will happen. Captain Himmon will see to that."

Rethon looks at Faramir with certainty. It makes it clear that Rethon has no more information for him. As such he now knows all that he can about the upcoming surprise visit from his father. And in all honesty, it is not a lot. And not what he would have liked to know after being informed.

Faramir frowns at the thought. Only for shuffling to bring his attention back to Rethon. Rethon is moving nervously around. He would have imagined that Rethon would have left on his own. Only for him to remember the berating he gave Rethon. That will have stopped Rethon in his tracks. Rethon is waiting for him to be dismissed.

"Thank you for your information, Rethon. You have been most helpful. For now, you can rest in the barracks until captain Himmon returns. Or you can leave to meet up with the captain again. What you do, is entirely your choice. But should you decide to leave then I insist that you do so after having rested for a few hours."

"Thank you, my lord. You are most kind. I will be in the barracks should you need me."

Faramir nods to show that he understands Rethon's words. Rethon bows in response and leaves the room. His dismissal accepted and understood. He leans back into his chair and places his arm over his head. Now that he is finally alone, he can consider the news he received.

He is surprised by Rethon's news about his father's upcoming visit. He has received no letters that mentioned that the upcoming visit will happen today. Nor has he heard rumors about it. He thought that his father would come in a few weeks. That is what his father informed him about in his latest letter. That letter, he received last month.

To now learn that his father will come today surprises Faramir. It is not like father at all. Father would have sent word ahead. Father always does. No matter the circumstances. Even if the messenger arrives but a few hours before him. But now there is no sign that a messenger is coming Faramir's way. Rethon would have seen the messenger and informed him about it.

As to Eldarion's presence, that confuses him even more. Why would father and Eldarion be traveling together? It makes no sense and the lack of word ahead even more confusing. Eldarion, like his father, always sends word ahead. Especially, if Eldarion comes to visit him. That way, he knows what Eldarion is coming to discuss, plan or do.

But for both to not send word ahead has Faramir fearing that something terrible is going on. Looking at the ceiling, his thoughts turn to the possible reasons father and Eldarion have to visit him. He considers the possibilities there are. Are they coming to discuss something important? But then why has there been no mention of anything in the last letter? It would have given him ample of time to prepare for the discussion.

Father must have known about the matter coming up, right? Well truthfully, not always. It might have come up only recently and be so sensitive that no message can be sent. But then Faramir would have caught word if it by way of his troops, right? To determine if that is the case, he needs more information. Information, he does not have but needs.

Sighing, Faramir's thoughts turn to another reason. Is there something going on in Minas Tirith? He does not know what it could be. But it does not mean it is not possible. Still, no word has reached him in the past weeks that something is going on. And the last messenger arrived yesterday. The messenger did not mention anything then. According to the messenger, life was normal in Minas Tirith. He knows that since he asked the messenger about Minas Tirith. He shakes his head. No, this cannot be the reason for their visit.

Do they perhaps each have a different reason for visiting? That could be the case for Eldarion if Eldarion intends to visit Elboron. Elboron has forgotten to inform him about his planned meetings in the past. That would not be unlikely to be the case right now if it is. But it does not explain father. He cannot figure out a reason as to why father would visit today that is believable.

Lifting his arm, he shakes his head once more. He needs to clear his thoughts. Until he meets with his father and Eldarion, Faramir cannot determine which of the possible reasons is the case. Right now, he needs to inform his family about the unexpected visitors. They need to prepare. To do that he needs to leave his study. With that in mind, Faramir stands up and leaves his study.

* * *

**Prince's house, Emyn Arnen**

Faramir walks around the house having searched for Elboron and Leafdaeg in their rooms and the house. So far, he could not find them there. He can search for them as they are the only ones home today. Elboron lives here and Leafdaeg is visiting. Leofdaeg is Éowyn's son from her first marriage who lives in Rohan most of the time. Leofdaeg will need to return to Rohan in about one month.

On the other hand, Arthoron, Faramir's younger son, is currently on patrol from which he will return in a few days. As such, Faramir cannot reach Arthoron at this time. Unlike like Arthoron's sisters. Rohirril and Rocwen live in the city with their families. Faramir knows that he does not have time to visit them and inform them today. But he can send a servant to them. Thinking of a servant, he sees Inweth, one of his servants, approaching him. Halting his steps, Faramir beckons Inweth closer with his hands.

"What can I do for you, my lord?"

Inweth bows as she greets Faramir. He has to smile. Inweth stays the same polite but playful woman he has known for a long time. Her black hair, though, has grown since he last saw her. Her brown eyes sparkle as she looks at him. She is interested in the request she knows he has for her. At the same time, she tries to play with him. He schools his face before responding. He has no time to play with her.

"Inweht, I need you to send someone to my daughters and inform them that they are needed here to welcome a visitor."

"Of course, my lord. Do you have someone specifically in mind who I should send?"

Inweth frowns and tilts her head. Faramir can see that more goes on in her head than her question. Most likely the identity of the visitor and the reason for his visit. Something which he knows interests the servants a lot. Especially, as he has not informed them about the visit beforehand. Still, he is certain that within a few hours the entire staff will know about the upcoming visit. Not that he minds much. It will ensure that the preparations will be started by the staff. Seeing Inweth's face turning and her frown deepening, he knows that he needs to respond soon. Else she will become really worried. Something which he cannot use.

"No, I do not. I leave it to you to make the choice."

"Of course, my lord."

Inweth smiles, bows and begins to walk away. Clearly, she assumes that he has said all he needed to say. Which is not the case. Faramir has more to tell her about. As such, he needs to stop her. He knows just how to do that.

"Inweth?"

Upon hearing Faramir's voice, Inweth turns around. The frown which was gone has returned once more. She must now be wondering why he stopped her since she assumed that there was no more to be said. Tilting her head, Inweth speaks up.

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything else you need to tell?"

"There is. Do you perhaps know where Elboron and Leofdæg are?"

Inweth looks to the ceiling with a frown. Faramir recognizes this expression. Inweth is considering what she knows. Either from having seen or heard. He patiently waits to learn what Inweth can remember. There is little else he can do. Whatever it is, she will share it with him. Of that he is certain. He does not have to wait long. A short time later, Inweth looks back at him.

"I believe that they are on the training fields, my lord. That is where I had to bring their refreshments to not long ago. As such they will not have left the fields yet. At least that is what I believe. If you seek them out now then they might even be enjoying their refreshments."

"Thank you, Inweth."

Faramir nods his head and walks forward. He now knows where he will go next. The training fields. He will inform his sons before seeking out Éowyn. If they are sparring then they will need to refresh themselves before greeting his father.

After only taking one step away from Inweth, a hand on his arm stops him in his tracks. Turning around, he faces Inweth who looks suspiciously at him.

"Yes, Inweth?"

"Is there anything else you need of me?"

"No, Inweth, there is nothing else I need of you. You can leave. I will seek out my sons."

"Aye, my lord."

Inweth bows again and walks away from him. Faramir turns around and resumes walking. As he walks, he thinks about Ceolwyn. She is Leofdaeg's sister and his children's halfsister. She lives with her family in Pelargir and also needs to be informed. It is only more complicated to do so than with Arthoron. If he sends a messenger to her now then it will mean that he cannot inform her as to why father is visiting. If he waits, it will not matter much. Ceolwyn will learn about the visit after his father's arrival. It will only be a day later then if he sends the messenger now.

Because of this difference, Faramir decides that he should write a message after having talked with my father. Then he can tell her more about his father's visit. He knows that she will appreciate it and make her way here with her family.

Arriving at the training fields, he finds his sons putting their refreshments away. They have had enough right now and want to continue training. What they have left, they will be eating later. Elboron suddenly points at him which has Leofdaeg turning around.

Faramir smiles and walks up to his sons. Elboron noticed his approach and informed his brother about it. They are looking at him with surprise. Their reaction is not strange since he never visits them on the practice field without having informed them about it at an earlier time. Reaching his sons, he sees their confusion growing. Leofdæg is the fastest to recover somewhat based on his words.

"Father, is there something wrong?"

"I do not know, Leofdæg. All I know is that father is coming for a visit. And that you two need to prepare to greet him on his arrival."

He sees his sons turning their heads. They look at each other with their confusion visible. The looks they throw each other are obvious to him. They do not know what to make of his news. And right now, they are having a silent conversation about it with each other. Sometime later, they look back at him. And this time, of the two it is Elboron who speaks up.

"Grandfather is visiting? But I thought he would come in a few weeks. Why is he coming today? Did you know, father, that he is coming today?"

"That is what I thought too, Elboron. That he would come in a few weeks. Unfortunately, a scout gave me other information. He told me that he and his party father riding with Eldarion and guards towards Emyn Arnen. Only then did I know that father would come today. Though I do not know why father is coming. The scout did not say."

Faramir can see the confusion on his son's faces as he gives them these answers. Again they look at each other. They are clearly as confused as he was when he received the message. The message says a lot but at the same time, not enough. The only thing they can do now is preparing and hope to learn why their grandfather is coming. Seeing them turning back to him, again, he waits to learn what they have decided.

"Thank you for informing us, father. We will go prepare ourselves for grandfather's arrival. It will be good to see grandfather. Even if it is a few weeks earlier than expected."

"That it surely is, my sons."

He nods to Elboron and Leafdaeg and receives a smile in return. His sons pick up their refreshments and walk back to the house. Faramir turns around and follows them. He knows that he has nothing more to do on the practice fields. As he follows his sons he can hear them talking. He smiles to himself. His sons are gossiping about possible reasons for their grandfather's visit. Not that he finds it surprising. The servants will be doing the same thing. So he cannot expect anything else from them.

Having informed his sons, Faramir now has only one thing left to do before going back to his office. What he needs to do is find Éowyn and inform her of his father's impending arrival. Afterward, he can go back to his study to work for a while until he has to prepare himself.

Walking around the house, he goes to the places where he knows Éowyn usually will be at this time. As he checks them, he finds that she is not there. Faramir asks a few servants and they cannot give me a definitive answer which he can work with. This has him considering where Éowyn might be. There are but few places he has not checked yet during his initial search. Those places are their bedroom, Éowyn's study, and the kitchen. Each is a valid place for Éowyn to be at. Even though she normally is not in those rooms at this time of the day. Except for a few rare occasions when she did.

After some deliberation on these places, Faramir decides to walk to the kitchen. If the servants are already gossiping then it would not surprise him. As well as, doing additional work for his father's visit. It either is the case then it will surely have drawn Éowyn's attention. And if both are the case then it will most definitely have drawn her attention. He knows Éowyn somehow always knows what is going on with the servants. As such, the kitchen is the most likely place for her to be. There she can learn what the gossip is about. If she does not know already.

Coming up to the kitchen, he hears Éowyn talking to one of the staff. Well, talking? She seems to be harassing the poor servant more than actually talking to said servant. About what he cannot hear. He is still too far away. But what he can hear is the tone Éowyn uses. It is one of pressing for more answers. He hopes she does not intimidate the servant. She will feel bad about it later if she does.

Walking closer to the kitchen, he can hear what the harassment is about. Éowyn wants to know why the servants have started to prepare for a visitor. A visitor she was not informed about. By her tone, the servant seems to be unwilling to give Éowyn an answer. It is either the unwillingness or the servant does not know who the visitor is. The last is to be expected for only Inweth was informed about the visitor. She will have spread it without being able to name the visitor. This for he never told Inweth who would come to visit.

But now, Faramir knows Éowyn has noticed the additional work being done. It does not surprise him at all. Éowyn is highly attentive to what is going on in the household. Both with the work and the gossip. As such, she will have noticed it and will want to know who the visitor is. Just like she wants to know why she has not been informed about it yet. Luckily, he is about to do just that. By doing it, he will save the servant from being harassed. She will no longer have to answer Éowyn's questions. He will have to.

Coming up on the two women, Faramir can finally see who the servant is who Éowyn harasses. It is Inweth. He knows Inweth could have given Éowyn the answers she asked for. Inweth likely did not give them to allow him to inform his wife about the visitor. He smiles to himself. He is pleased that Inweth took it into account. So right now he has to save Inweth from being harassed any longer. Only then will he inform Éowyn.

"Éowyn, please stop harassing the poor Inweth. I know you seek answers about our unexpected visitor. Inweth does not know them all for I did not tell her everything. I will answer the questions you have. Allow Inweth to return to her duties."

"You do who the visitor is? Then why did you not tell me before the gossip could spread? You know that I do not like such surprises."

"I do know that. I just hoped that you would not have heard it before I found you."

Faramir smiles at Éowyn. He smiles reassuringly while at the same time also guiltily. He does feel slightly guilty that Éowyn has heard the gossip before he reached her. Still, all he wants to do is calm Éowyn down. He does not want her to become angry with him. And he also wants the irritation she feels right now to decline.

While smiling at Éowyn, he sees how Inweth quietly leaves as he nods with his head. The nod he gives silently to not distract himself from the conversation with Éowyn. Or to distract Éowyn from glaring at him. Éowyn turns her head slightly. He knows from experience that Éowyn is about to say something. His instinct proves correctly a short time later.

"Who is the visitor that is coming?"

"The visitor is not exactly _a_ visitor, Éowyn, for it is not one person who is coming to visit. It is actually _visitors_. The visitors are two men traveling with an escort."

Faramir sees the confusion on Éowyn's face. He does not know what the servants have been gossiping so far. With that, he means the details. He is certain the last bit of information is not something he has shared before. Except for his sons, that is. As such he finds his wife's confusion understandable. Éowyn did not expect to hear about multiple visitors from him.

Looking over Éowyn's shoulder, Faramir can see how two young servant girls are listening in on their conversation. Their eyes shine with interest just like their whole bodies. They truly try to be secretive about it. Unfortunately, they have not chosen a good place to hide. Nor do they hide their interest well. Not that they actually hide it. Their interest is visible for all to see. He does, though, know their intention. They want to learn the latest information so they can gossip about it. And they believe that he will give it to them by allowing them to listen in on them. Unfortunately, he has no intention of allowing them to listen in on them.

Mentioning for Éowyn to follow him, they walk away from the kitchen to their quarters. Here the two girls will not follow us. Of that, Faramir is certain. No servant enters their quarters without announcing themselves. And he knows that if he or Éowyn find them spying then they will be dismissed.

As they walk, he stays quiet. He hears footsteps following them. He suspects that they must belong to the servants. And they are the reason why Faramir stays quiet. He does not want the servants to overhear them. But during the quiet of the walk, he begins to worry. Have the servants been making the necessary preparations? He doubts it. They do not know how many visitors he is expecting. They only expect one person.

He tightens his fist. Faramir would like to make another reaction but that would only worry Éowyn. And that is the last thing he wants to do. But back to the servants and their preparations. Knowing how many they expect, he knows what it will mean. Too little will be prepared by them. And not the appropriate rooms. They will only prepare the guest rooms. Not his father's room and the royal room. The two girls, who overheard him talking to Éowyn and who they are walking away from, will not tell the others in time. Of that he is certain.

Faramir knows the kind of gossip the girls will be spreading once they know who is coming to visit. And that gossip is precisely what he wants to avoid. The only thing it will do is worry the citizens who hear it. Maybe even scare them. They will believe that there is trouble somewhere. That the visitors are coming to bring news of it. He wants to spare his people those feeling. But how will he ensure it with the girls following?

Looking to his side, he sees the contemplative look on Éowyn's face. Is she considering who the visitors might be? As well as their escort? Most likely. Looking at her, Faramir smiles. His worries evaporate instantly. He knows they will shake the girls off. Or find a place to talk without the risk of being overheard. And once he has told Éowyn who is coming, she will ensure that everything needed will be prepared. Consequently, the servants will know how many visitors we will have. They will gossip but he does not mind that kind of gossip. It will be good for them. Suddenly, Éowyn's irritated voice pulls him from his musing. He can tell from her voice that she is suspicious about who could be coming.

"Who are the men that will be visiting us?"

"The men are Eldarion and my father. As well as their escort of guards."

Faramir can see the surprise on Éowyn's face. It is the same reaction he got from their sons when he told them. It will just be how everyone else will react once they know. He can just imagine the reactions he will get then. This thought makes him smile. It will all be highly amusing for him and everyone else who already knows. And irritating for everyone who does not know.

"Do you know why he is coming? And should he not come in a week?"

"I do not know why he is coming. And yes, I expected him in a week. Not today. Just like you did."

Faramir shrugs reinforcing his last words. He does not know why his father is coming. Éowyn frowns. Is she as confused by it as everyone he has informed so far? Or is she contemplating something? Éowyn tilts her head. Is she about to tell him what has been on her mind? He waits patiently. There is nothing else he has to tell her. he only needs to answer any questions she has to the best of his abilities.

"How long do you think your father will stay?"

"I do not know. Father told me, in his last letter, that he intends to stay for a few weeks. As he now comes earlier, I do not know if his intended stay will remain the same. Or if he wants to stay longer. I, unfortunately, I cannot give you the answers you seek."

Faramir can see the frown appearing on Éowyn's face. He can imagine how frustrating it must be for Éowyn. She wants the answers to her questions to have the full picture of the upcoming visit. He feels the same frustration when he does not get the answers he wants. By seeing Éowyn's frustration questions appear in his mind. Such as how he is to keep his father entertained and informed if he does not know how long his father will stay. If his father intends to stay as long as he mentioned in the letter then Faramir will have to keep him informed by letter. It will mean having to keep track of the movement of messengers. If he does not then he will have to do inform his father in person. The last possibility is not much of a problem to him. He can incorporate informing his father easily into his daily routine. Hearing a sigh, he turns his head and looks up at Éowyn. Éowyn looks him straight in his eyes.

"Well, if I do not get the answers to those questions then how will I prepare everything? For how long do I need to prepare? For a few weeks? For longer? Though, should prince Denethor stay longer than a few weeks, I doubt it will give the staff many problems. It will be like those earlier weeks. They have then worked out a routine to get everything done. The problem with not knowing is that I cannot plan with the staff for long. But could you perhaps tell me how large the escort is? And who is part of the escort?"

Well, Faramir has survived this rant. And now Éowyn's attention is drawn to another matter. A matter, he also does not have the wanted answers for. He keeps his face neutral while internally wincing. He knows he had to answer. At the same time, he does not look forward to the reaction he will receive. Taking a deep breath, he looks Éowyn in her eyes.

"I cannot tell you what the size of the escort is for I do not know it. The messenger did not say anything about the size. I suspect it will be an escort of normal proportions. The roads are safe enough for that. Still, I can give you no assurances as father can always choose to take a bigger escort. Especially, if he is traveling with Eldarion. Then he might deem it necessary.

"As for who is part of the escort, I suspect Eadgar and Beregond to be among them. They always travel with father when father travels. Unfortunately, they are the only ones I can name for you. No other guard always travels with father. Only when they are chosen to be part."

Éowyn's irritation reaches a high at these words. She growls and throws her hands in the air. Faramir is not sure which part irritates her the most. But it does not matter at this time. Éowyn is still irritated. He does wince at her reaction. He knows what he can expect soon. And he never likes it when Éowyn is this irritated. It helps no one. Not him. Not Éowyn. It only serves to raise tempers in them both. Or in the best case, he will receive a rant. A rant which is given without screaming. And to which he can respond calmly. Hearing another growl, he looks at Éowyn.

"How am I to prepare to house the escort with this lack of information. I cannot prepare everything properly if I do not know how many men will be riding with Prince Denethor. Why did the messenger not pay attention to the size? Why? We can only guess right now at what needs to be prepared. It has us run the risk of not having enough space prepared to house the escort. A few men we can house in our home. But if it is more than a few then we need to have a barrack prepared."

Faramir is happy with this rant. It has given him plenty of opportunities to respond calmly. Knowing it will help, he places his hands on Éowyn's shoulders. Looking her in her eyes, he smiles calmly before speaking up.

"I know that you are frustrated, Éowyn. I also do not like it that I cannot give you the answers you seek. But it cannot be helped right now. We can only work with what we know. That is what we should do. And not work with what might be. My assumption of the escort's size is based on what I know of the state of the road. I told you about that, do you remember? Besides, a normal escort is still too large to house here in our house. The barrack needs to be prepared anyway."

He receives a serious look in return. Luckily some irritation has left Éowyn already. He can tell that by the way, her shoulders loosen their tightness. When she answers, her voice sounds much calmer to his ears.

"I do remember you mentioning it. Still, your words give no assurance. Prince Denethor can still take a larger escort with him. Especially if Eldarion is traveling with him. Actually, I would not find it strange were he to do it. I more like to expect it. And if he did the. We will learn about it when it too late to be able to prepare."

"I know that, Éowyn. Just calm down and prepare for a normal size escort. If there are more than we will house them in the barrack of the Rangers. There is more than enough room available as many Rangers are out on duty. Do not torment yourself with something you cannot change or affect. Besides, I am sure that the men will not mind it if they have to wait in the city until their sleeping area is prepared."

He kisses her on her head once he is done talking. Faramir receives a smile in return. A calm feeling falls over them. Only to be broken moments later when Éowyn frowns again. She only does this for a short while sighing. Hearing the sigh has him smiling. He has confidence that she has accepted his advice and will use it now. Even if something confused her before. He has succeeded in what he attempted to do.

"Alright, Faramir, I will let it go now. But do not make the mistake that my irritation has disappeared. No, it will still be there. The only difference is that it is not guiding me. I will instruct our servants and inform our children. Good day."

Éowyn shakes his hands off her shoulders and walks away. He knows he has informed their children already. Éowyn does not need to do that. And before she does unnecessary work, he needs to stop her. She needs to know he already informed their children. And to be able to do that, he calls out.

"Éowyn! Wait a moment."

Éowyn stops walking and turns around. She looks Faramir in the eyes. Her question is clearly visible in her eyes. She wants to know why he called for her to wait. He smiles calmly hoping to put her at ease. To tell her it is no serious matter for which he called her to wait.

"Yes, Faramir? What is it?"

Based on her stressed tone, he has not succeeded at all in putting her at ease. Well, no matter. Once Éowyn knows why he called for her to wait she will be at ease. It will also limit the amount of work she has yet to do. Both will be benefits for Éowyn.

"I want you to know that I already have informed our boys. They know that father and Eldarion are coming. Our daughters will learn about it by the messenger I send to them. You only need to check on our boys to ensure that they are ready on time. Besides overlooking the work the servants need to do to prepare for his arrival."

"Thank you for telling me in time. It certainly ensures that I do not do unnecessary work. But do not worry, Faramir. Everything will be prepared in time. I make sure of that."

The cheeky smile Faramir receives tells him Éowyn is messing with him. He smiles in amusement. She has calmed down enough in the short time since he called for her to wait. Calmed down enough that she can mess with him at this time. Laughing, he answers.

"Oh, I do not doubt it. You always have everything prepared in time."

Faramir nods to Éowyn and they go their ways. Éowyn to instruct the servants about the work they have to do. And he goes back to his office. There is still time for him to work. Looking out of a window he passes along the way, he can see the sun. Based on the sun's position, he knows he has an hour to do some work. Then he will need to go prepare himself to greet his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtyard of the Prince's house**

Horses rush over the ground. Clouds of dust raise in the air. Denethor can hear the trembling of the ground from where he rides. He knows his escort can also hear it for he rides in front of them. He does not ride in front alone for Eldarion rides at his side. Turning his head, he can see the pleased smile on Eldarion's face. He can only imagine why Eldarion is so pleased. Eldarion is looking forward to seeing his friend Elboron again. Elboron who is Denethor's grandson. The boys have not seen each other in a few months. Knowing how close they are whenever they are together, it is not surprising to see Eldarion so pleased.

Turning his head back to our path, Denethor can see his home in Ithilien steadily coming closer. He smiles happily. He is almost home. Home with his son and family. His family lives here while he has to spend considerable time in Minas Tirith. It is the only way for him to conduct his duty as a steward to the king in a way that pleases him. It is the only way for him to aid Aragorn in ruling. But now he is coming home again. Once Emyn Arnen was rebuilt, it quickly felt like home to him and his family.

Looking at his home, his smile widens. Here Denethor knows he will spend the remainder of the time he has left. The last few remaining months will be spent here in the peacefulness of Ithilien. Of that he is certain. His time here will allow him to pass in peace once his time has finally arrived. He knows that his visit is unexpected. As such, his son will have questions. Just as Éowyn will. He knows them to well not to anticipate being asked questions.

Crossing the gate, Denethor can finally see his reception. Just as was to be expected. His entire family awaits his arrival. Except for Ceolwyn and Arthoron. Ceolwyn's absence, he does not find surprising. She will be home with her family in Pelargir. As such, it will be impossible for her to be here when he arrives unannounced.

What Denethor does find surprising is Arthoron's location. He does not see his youngest grandson among his family. Arthoron should be here as he still lives at home. So where could he be that would excuse him from greeting him? Maybe on an assignment. That would certainly explain why Arthoron would not be here. But, Arthoron could also be visiting his sister. That would also leave him unable to attend.

Stopping in front of the stairs, Denethor smile at his family. He makes no move to dismount. He currently needs aid with dismounting. No matter how embarrassing it is, he cannot dismount without a mounting block and a stabilizing hand in his back. Because of his needed aid, he waits for his entire escort to ride into the courtyard. Only then will he dismount.

He looks to his side and sees Eldarion has already dismounted. Eldarion is talking to one of the stablehands. Where the stable hand came from Denethor does not care about. He listens carefully to what they are saying. He hears them talking about a mounting block. He smiles amused for a moment before placing his face takes on a neutral expression once more. He does not need to consider why Eldarion talked about the mounting block. Especially, once the stable hand hurries off. Eldarion was asking for a mounting block so he could dismount easily.

Looking at his family once more, Denethor easily sees their confusion. They must be confused that he has not dismounted yet. Eldarion's request for the mounting block will only have added to their confusion. The last time Denethor came to visit, which was a few months ago, he did not require aid with dismounting.

Then the sound of horses moving decreases and only some nervous stamping can be heard. There is not a lot of stamping that can be heard anymore. This tells him his escort has completely entered the courtyard. Now, he can soon dismount. He is looking forward to being able to greet his family again.

At this time, Denethor notices a stable hand taking his horse's reins in his hands. A mounting block has been placed on his left side. Now, only his aid needs to show up. He looks around to see who it will be this time. He is pleasantly surprised by who he sees. Eldarion stands next to his horse. Eldarion waits for him to dismount. Nodding to Eldarion, he dismounts.

As he dismounts, he takes his right foot out of the strap. Leaning forward, he lifts his leg over his horse's back. He feels himself struggling with the movement. His struggling does not last long before he feels hands in his back. The hands support him while he dismounts. Once over his leg is over his horse's back, he carefully feels with his foot for the mounting block. He is confident in the hands supporting him to not let him fall.

It takes him a bit of searching but finally, he feels the mounting block appearing under his foot. Placing his foot solidly on the mounting block, Denethor takes his left foot out of the strap and also place it on the mounting block. Turning around he feels the hands letting him go. Even though he does not feel them, he is confident they are closeby in case he needs support. Moments after having completed the turn, a hand is offered to him. He takes the offer up and let Eldarion guide him off the mounting block.

Once he is of the mounting block, he walks towards his family. They now stand at the bottom of the stairs. When they have descended, he does not know. But it will most likely have been during the time he dismounted. Reaching his family, he greets them.

"Good morning, Faramir, Éowyn, children."

Faramir and Éowyn smile calmly at Denethor. His grandchildren try to hide their pouting at him calling them children. They fail miserably for he sees each of them pouting. Their pouts are the only reaction he gets from them. No one speaks up. But then their reaction does not surprise him at all. He knows they want to be seen as an adult. As well as treated as such. It is why they are not pleased when they are seen as children. Which is what they believe they are seen as when he calls them children. From all his family present, Éowyn is the first to respond to his greeting.

"Good morning, father. It is good to see you again. Had I known that you needed aid dismounting then I would have made the necessary preparations."

Éowyn looks at him confidently as she speaks. Denethor makes a small smile. Her words do not surprise him. She has always been able to ensure that everything which needs to be prepared is ready in time. And he does know what she means with preparations. She means the mounting block. It would have been in the courtyard before his arrival. And also one of his grandsons would have been assigned as his aid. Whether they liked it or not. She would not have cared.

At the same time, Denethor can detect a slight worry in Éowyn's voice. Most likely about the reason for his need for aid. He waves Éowyn's worry away. It is of no concern right now. Besides, he has not needed aid for long now. She would have had no way of learning about his need. Knowing all this, he is aware he needs to respond to her words.

"I do not find it surprising that you did not know I needed aid, Éowyn. Besides, I have not needed the aid for long now. Only for the last month. You did not see me riding the last time you visited Minas Tirith. As such, there is no way you could have known as no one talked about it. And I have only accepted it at the insistence of Elessar."

There is laughter all around him. Denethor can tell it comes from his family. Not his escort. Whether his escort is hiding their amusement or not, he does not care. Let them talk when they are dismissed. Right now, he only cares to talk to his family again. And speaking of family, he knows where their laughter came from. They are amused because they know how stubborn he can be. And how stubborn Elessar can be if someone needs medical care. He knows, like his family, Elessar always seems to get people to accept care in the end.

Turning his attention to Faramir, Denethor raises his eyebrow. The laughter has died down and his son has not yet greeted him. Receiving a cheeky smile, he knows his message has been received. Faramir will soon greet him as he should. This Faramir does moments later.

"Good morning, father. I am glad to know that you accepted the king's advice. Though, I must say that you surprise us all by coming without sending word ahead."

He knows what Faramir attempts to do with his words. Faramir tries to subtly apologize by bringing up Elessar. Also, he tries to get Denethor to tell him why he came. And why he did not send word ahead as he normally does. Here in public, Denethor refuses to discuss his reasons. He does intend to discuss them but only in the privacy of Faramir's study. There no one can overhear them. No rumors can begin to spread. He knows that in time everything will be revealed to the people. But right now, he needs to respond to Faramir.

"I know I did not give you forewarning. I did not know about this visit early enough to do so. My visit was decided only a short while before I left. It did not allow me time to send a messenger. As for the reason for this visit, I do not want to discuss it here. Could we meet in your study together with Eldarion and Elboron in the afternoon? There I will give you an explanation."

Denethor does not explain his request any further. He knows everyone will be able to determine what he did not say. Had he given his full explanation now then he would have been faced with questions. Questions which he knows he would have refused to answer. His refusal would have been considered worrying by his family. And had he given his full explanation then people would learn about things he does not want to be known just yet.

Right now, Denethor looks at Faramir and the boys. He awaits their answer. Not that he doubts that they will refuse his request. They are too curious to not agree. He could see their curiousness from the moment when he made his request. Their answers come instantly.

"Of course, father."

"Of course, grandfather."

"Of course, Your Highness."

He smiles happily. It is just the answer he expected to receive. Not that he ever doubted they would accept his request. Now, only his grandchildren need to greet him. He turns his head to them. They all look guiltily at him. Denethor opens his arms before speaking.

"Now, then my grandchildren. Do you not want to greet your grandfather."

He is instantly assaulted by four young people. They all embrace him at the same time. He laughs at the group hug he receives from his grandchildren. Still, he struggles to keep himself standing upright. The combined weight of his grandchildren pressing on him unbalances him. Almost at the same time, they all talk to him. No one allows the other to speak out. They constantly interrupt each other. Denethor cannot understand much of what they are saying. But what he does manage to understand is how their lives have been since they last met. He is glad to learn that their lives have been normal. None of his grandchildren have had disasters in their lives.

Denethor smiles at Éowyn and Faramir. They are as amused as he is. He talks a bit with his grandchildren. He tries to encourage them to let him loose and let each other speak out. He is met with various amounts of success. A clearing throat interrupts their conversation. They turn to look at Éowyn who has stepped forward.

"Shall I guide you to your room, Prince Denethor?"

"Please do so, Éowyn."

Éowyn offers her arm to him as support. He accepts it readily all too happy with her offer. It will allow him to find peace in his room. He began to feel a bit tired of standing for so long in such an awkward pose. If he is honest with himself. Her offer to guide him to his room is just what Denethor was looking for. Without being aware he was doing it. After having rested in his room, he will be more than ready for the meeting with Faramir, Elboron, and Eldarion.

* * *

**Prince's house**

Faramir walks to his office buried in thoughts. He has some time left to work because of his father's request. He does not need to entertain his father now. He can sort out everything before the meeting. He wants this to be done so that he will not be confronted by any surprises. As his father did not say why he wanted to meet, Faramir feels the need to prepare himself. This brings him back to his father's request. At the time it was made it confused him. Even though he was confused he accepted the request. He wants to know for certain why his father made the request. A request which still confuses him at this time as he does not know why his father would need to make it.

Right now, he only has the potential reasons he can come up with to explain the request. One of those reasons is his father wants some time to rest before going back to conduct his duty. Another is his father wants to resign as steward. And lastly, a reason could be his father simply wants to spend time with his family.

Having those sorted out, Faramir can finally consider their likeness. He knows father too well to think he would seek out rest from his duty on such short notice. His father is more likely to not take the rest he needs than he is to take it earlier than planned. As such, this reason seems highly unlikely to Faramir. As for a potential resignation, he doubts it. His father would never resign. It is not in his nature for he loves his work as steward too much to even consider resigning. And Faramir doubts Elessar would order his father to resign. Besides, his father is too healthy for such a possibility. This makes this reason also unlikely.

As such the last potential reason remains. It seems at this time to be the only reasonable option. But if it is, then why would his father come here to be with family when he has planned to visit in a few weeks? It does not add up. This situation is similar to his father taking an early rest. He would not do either on short notice. And as no potential reason explains his father's purpose to make his request they also cannot explain why his father came to visit. It confuses Faramir even more than when he had not thought about the potential reasons.

But then Faramir's thoughts turn back to his father's health. He could see it has declined since the last time he last saw him. Still, he does not believe the declined to be so severe that his father cannot conduct his duty anymore. Or that his father would be forced to resign. But his father's current state of health does give Faramir clear hints for the future. Soon, his father will be forced to give up some parts of his duty. He cannot conduct everything on his own for much longer. Faramir knows what this means for him. He will have to step up and conduct those duties.

At the same time, it means some parts of his current duty will need to reassigned to someone else. But who it will be Faramir does not know for certain. His suspicion lies with Eldarion taking over those duties from him. It will be good practice for Eldarion when he has to completely take over from him. He does not doubt Eldarion's skills in commanding. Eldarion has shown he can handle the responsibility in the past.

All this brings another potential reason to Faramir's mind. His father could have come to inform him about the upcoming change in duties. Eldarion's presence would then mean something else than he initially thought. Eldarion will not have come to see his friend again. No, Eldarion will have come along as he will be affected by the upcoming change. Eldarion needs to be here to be able to easily take over Faramir's duties.

But for all his thoughts and ideas, he cannot seem to figure out what reason is true. It frustrates him endlessly. At the same time, his considerations calm him down. It are so conflicting feelings; his frustration and calmness. The calmness comes from having a list of potential reasons available in his mind. It gives him some hold. But he knows he has to wait until the meeting to learn his father's real reason for both the request and visit. Faramir does not like this prospect. Still, he knows that there are no other options for him. He just has to accept the situation as it is.

* * *

Denethor walks with Éowyn's aid to his room. One of his arms is looped into Éowyn's to give him the support he needs. He appreciates Éowyn escorting him. Even though he knows the way to his room. But he knows his exhaustion does not allow him to walk completely on his own. The ride has exhausted him more than he is willing to admit. Knowing his family, they will have noticed his exhaustion. Even though he has done all he can to hide his exhaustion.

Right now, he feels his need to rest. If he does not then he does not know how he will get through the meeting without his exhaustion being completely obvious. Or without his exhaustion disabling him from participating to a level he expects from himself. But if Denethor rests then he will not only be able to get through the meeting and participate at his expected level but he will also be able to go around on his own. He just hopes he will reach his room soon. He does not know how much longer he can keep going. And to get through the meeting, he needs his rest. Looking around, he sees the door to his room approaching. Denethor feels relieved to soon be able to rest. Just a few more minutes in silence and he can rest. Unfortunately, Éowyn has other ideas and breaks the silence.

"Prince Denethor, might I ask why you have come to visit us now? My husband told me that he did not know you would come today. He was under the impression that you would come in a few weeks."

He smiles amused. He should have expected this to come up. Éowyn likes to know everything she can. Faramir has talked about it from time to time with him. Not that Faramir complained. No, Faramir was more amused by it than anything else. And also pleased from time to time. By having Éowyn know everything she can, Faramir also learns about everything from her in time.

"Yes, that is what I told him in my last letter. But plans changed unexpectedly."

"How did they change, Your Highness?"

Éowyn tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. She is highly interested in why his plans changed. He does not mind telling her. It is just he does not want everything to be told to Faramir just yet. Denethor prefers to inform his son himself. He considers what he can do quickly. It is then that he decides to keep his explanation to the minimum of what is expected from him. He can always elaborate on it at a later time.

"I can tell you some things as to why my plans changed. But I am afraid I cannot tell you everything. I have come bearing an important message from His Majesty. And I also want to spend some time with my family. Ithilien gives me that as well as the peace Minas Tirith does not have."

Éowyn frowns when he mentions the message he has. She tilts her head to the other side. Denethor can imagine what is going on in her head. He can also imagine what will come next.

"Is the message so important that you have to give it to Faramir yourself? Could you not have sent a messenger?"

"No, Éowyn. I could not send a messenger. My message is too sensitive to do that."

Éowyn nods. He can see she is not satisfied but unwilling to press him. He is happy for he would have to disappoint her. What the message is, she will learn from Faramir once Faramir knows it. He sees Éowyn narrowing her eyes at him before she speaks again.

"The need to deliver the message is not the entire reason why you have come, is it?"

"No, Éowyn, it is not. I feel my end approaching and would like to spend it in the peace of Ithilien."

Éowyn smiles sadly at him. It tells him she knows what he means to tell her. Soon enough, she knows he will leave them. This will have saddened her. But we both know it is inevitable. The smile, in itself, tells him she is pleased with the answers she got. But if she is truly happy with his answers he cannot tell for certain. It could be that she is simply happy with knowing his reason for visiting. Not specifically his answers. Being pleased with knowing his reason for visiting would certainly fit with her personality.

He looks carefully at Eowyn to see what other reactions she has. So far, she has only moved her head down. Whether she is lost in thought or interested in the floor does not matter. No, she is most definitely lost in her thoughts. The floor is not that interesting. Seeing Éowyn raising her head and looking him in the eye, he knows she will give him a response soon.

"I am sorry to hear that. My husband will be saddened when he learns about it."

Oh, he knows Faramir will be saddened. It is inevitable. Knowing Éowyn, she will tell Faramir about it as soon as she sees him. Most likely though, she will seek Faramir out after having left him in his room. And as he wants to tell Faramir by himself, he needs to stop her from informing Faramir. But he can also soften things for her a bit before making his request. A request which is more like an order than an actual request. As such, she will be unable to deny him.

"I am just happy to be with my family for as long as I have left. Or at least with those who are in Emyn Arnen at the time. And I know how Faramir will feel about it. As such, I would like to ask you not to mention anything to him yet. I would like to inform him myself. Which I can assure you will happen soon."

Éowyn frowns. Oh, no. He knows what he will be faced within a moment. She is confused and will confront him about it. He had hoped to avoid it. But obviously, he failed. Hiding his sigh in a cough, he looks at Éowyn. He awaits the question he will be faced with.

"Why, Your Highness? I see no problems arising if I mention it to Faramir. All it will do is give him time to work through it before the meeting."

Denethor shakes his head. He disagrees. He does see problems arising if Éowyn informs Faramir. Seeing her frown deepening, he knows he needs to explain his shaking.

"I do not agree with you on that. If you inform Faramir before our meeting then confusion can occur. Confusion about what is going on. Also, Faramir could begin to worry about things that are insignificant or unimportant. Additionally, with this news, other matters are connected which I can explain at the same time then. I refuse to discuss them right now because of their sensitivity. By informing Faramir about everything at the same time, there will be no confusion. And I will be able to soften things for him."

Denethor smiles slightly hoping to calm Éowyn down before she starts to fight him on his decision. Not that he would change it. He simply wants to avoid a lengthy discussion if he can. Hearing a sigh, he knows he has succeeded.

"Alright, I will not say anything to Faramir. But I will talk to him about it later. Hopefully, he will then tell me what you have not told me. I am highly interested in those sensitive matters."

Éowyn is not happy with his request but accepts it. Her annoyed look only confirms his suspicion. As for her interest in sensitive matters, he finds it amusing. It just confirms what he knows of Éowyn. And what he has noticed before. Both during earlier meetings and today.

Silence falls over them then. They walk on for a few minutes before reaching Denethor sees his room appearing in the distance. He feels relieved to know he will soon be able to rest. Soon as in a few minutes. They walk on until they reach the door. He expects to have been left on his own to rest. Only to be surprised. Éowyn opens the door and ushers him inside. Once in the room, she lets go of his arm and looks him in his eyes.

"I will leave you then, Your Highness. Or is there anything you need?"

Éowyn bows her head when she says goodbye. The bow does not last long. Éowyn raises her head moments later. She frowns as she asks her question. Denethor struggles to keep a smile from his face. He is amused by Éowyn's concern. She wants to make sure she does not forget anything. But to her question, there is nothing he can think of he would need. Except for his rest. He only needs to inform Éowyn about it and decides to not spin around it.

"No, there is nothing I need. Except for some rest."

"Then I will leave to attend my duties. Rest well, Prince Denethor."

* * *

Walking to the kitchen, Éowyn considers what she needs to instruct the servants about. Dinner plans surely need to change to accommodate an additional person. Just like breakfast and lunch plans. A change which will last for some time. But for how long it will be she does not know. Prince Denethor has not explained to her how long he intends to stay. Well, he has not? She does remember his words. Those words do tell her something. They tell her Prince Denethor intends to stay for at least a few months. And not weeks which normally is the case.

Having sorted all this out, Éowyn thinks back to Prince Denethor's other words. She is saddened by his mention of his future passing. Just like she was when she heard them. She would have liked for him to be around for a longer time. She worries about how Faramir will react when he hears this news. She expects him to be saddened. Had she been able to tell him then she would have been able to comfort Faramir. Now, as she can not, she needs to trust Prince Denethor to do it.

Nevertheless, some of Prince Denethor's words do not make any sense to her. She does not know what to make of them. They can mean several things. Or be related to a manner she has heard off. But those manners, she does not know enough about to make sense of Prince Denethor's words. Even though she was confused about his words, she agreed to stay silent about what she was told. She does not like to keep secrets from Faramir. But she has promised to stay silent. So she will stay silent. Whether she likes it or not. She has given her word and will keep it. Even though the need for it escapes her.

Éowyn promises herself one thing; she will be there for Faramir should he need her later. She does expect he will. But even if he does not, she will not mind it. She will then be there for him later. Her promise to Faramir brings another matter to her mind. She intended to look after Faramir and should do the same thing for Prince Denethor.

But what can she do for prince Denethor? There are a few things she can think of. She can make sure his every need will be met. Or she can look after him personally. Both require knowledge about what Prince Denethor intends to do with his time. Knowledge she does not have. As such, she does not have many options. To form more options, she needs the information. Sighing, she knows she has to deal with it.

Suddenly, an idea pops up in her head. There is one thing she can do for Prince Denethor. She can make his time will be as pleasant as she can. To do that, she needs not a lot of information. She can do it even without. All she needs to do is instruct the servants to do certain things. Things she can decide on the day they need to be done. And making his time pleasant, she will ensure Prince Denethor will have a good time. A good time for as long as Prince Denethor will be with them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elboron POV_

Sitting in the garden, Elboron enjoys the sun shining on his face. Turning his head to his side, he sees Eldarion lying on the grass. Eldarion lies stretched out with his eyes closed. All in all, Eldarion is the sight of a relaxing young man to his eyes. Elboron smiles amused. How Eldarion can find such relaxation he does not know. He still has questions about his grandfather's reason for visiting. This thought has his smile faltering. There questions he has need answering. But how to get them. He could ask Eldarion. But that would mean ending Eldarion's peace of mind. Grinning, he already enjoys the thought. He looks forward to breaking Eldarion's peace of mind.

"So, Dar, tell me. Why has grandfather come to visit?"

Eldarion opens one of his eyes lazily and looks at him. Eldarion's hands move behind his head propping it up. Elboron receives an annoyed look. His objective of ending Eldarion's peace of mind has succeeded a bit. If not to the level he intended.

"You will find out why when we meet with Prince Denethor and Lord Faramir. I know as little about the reason as you do. But if you do want to know then there is only one thing you can do. You need to seek out your grandfather and ask him. I am sure he will give you an answer. Then you can tell everyone why Prince Denethor came to visit."

Eldarion grins towards him. Elboron can see a twinkle in Eldarion's eyes. This combination has him pouting. Eldarion's reaction tells him enough. Eldarion is teasing him. Eldarion knows he cannot ask grandfather at this time. Grandfather wanted to rest. As such, he cannot be disturbed. Nor would he want to disturb or not his grandfather. Grandfather will at best be annoyed and at worst furious if he were to be disturbed now. But back to the answer he received. It is entirely unsatisfactory as well as evasively worded. This knowledge annoys him to no end. He wants an answer he can use. Not answers which tell him nothing or repeat what he already knows.

At the same time, he smiles. Eldarion has clearly learned how to deal with annoying lords. Annoying for they ask questions that do not concern them. The only thing they need an actual answer if they should know about something. If they do not need to know then the only answer they should receive should be an evasive one. It is a lesson he is still learning. No matter how many times father and grandfather press it on him. He just finds it difficult to be evasive. To him, it feels like lying.

Elboron shakes his head. No matter how much he might be annoyed by it. It is good to know Eldarion has already learned the skill. Eldarion deals with lords more often than himself. It is then he pouts. He just found another reason Eldarion did it. Eldarion uses it on him to just be mean. It is not the way friends should treat each other. No, he should not focus on it. Maybe, if he asks his second question he will receive an actual answer. There is only one way to find out.

"Why did grandfather not send any messenger ahead? We both know he always does so. So why not at this time?"

"There was not enough time to send a messenger. Even I was not informed until two hours before we would leave. I was quite confused at that time."

"I can imagine you were confused. And I know now why no messenger informed us ahead of your arrival. Except for the scout who saw you. But did you ask grandfather for an explanation?"

To be honest, it would not surprise him. He always asks and Eldarion has picked up that habit from him. He tilts his head when he receives a lifted eyebrow. The knowing smile this results in says enough. He was being questioned about his need to ask this question. He lifts his shoulder in response. Even if he did not need to he sees a use for asking.

"A scout? I did not see one. He must have been part of the group we encountered along the way. They offered to give us a few men to escort us further. Prince Denethor declined the offer. And I did ask for an explanation. Prince Denethor explained that our visit was arranged a few hours before we left. Moments before I was informed.

"Prince Denethor explained he arranged our visit during a meeting between him and father. I did not know why I would need to come along. Nor do I know now. But what Prince Denethor explained was that I need to be here because of the important message Lord Faramir will receive. What that message is I also do not know.

"You must know that we traveled a day longer than is normal. It was due to Prince Denethor's health. It did not allow us to travel as fast as we normally do."

Tilting his head, Elboron considers what Eldarion just told him. This visit was arraigned quickly in Minas Arnor with little time to prepare everything. It must have been hurriedly arranged. It makes him worry about what the message will be about. He knows Eldarion has been kept in the dark about the exact message. Except for one thing. The knowledge about the fact father will receive some important message. Whatever the message is, knowing grandfather and King Elessar, it will also affect Eldarion and him. Maybe it concerns grandfather's decline in health. Whatever it is, he refuses to accept not knowing without having done all to learn about the massage.

"You must know something about the message, right?"

"I do know something. Prince Denethor was not willing to share much. All he shared was that a change will be coming for Lord Faramir. What that change will be and when it will happen, I do not know. Prince Denethor did not share anymore. No matter how much I tried to pry more out of him."

A change? It only strengthens his belief the message concerns grandfather's decline in health. Why else would father be facing a change? But as to when? Eldarion seems to have no idea. But Elboron does have a feeling the change will happen soon. Why else would the visit be arranged so hurriedly? He narrows his eyes. Eldarion must know something else, right?

"But there must be something you know about the change. Did King Elessar not hint at anything? Something small maybe?"

"No, father never mentioned anything at all about an upcoming change. All he was worried about was Prince Denethor's health. He feels Prince Denethor pushes himself too much. He has been pushing Princ Denethor to take more rest. All with varying effects."

Elboron knows he sounded desperate for answers. He does not care. His desperation has actually given him some more information. Information which can partly explain the visit. And it would mean the change is not imminent as he thought earlier. No, it will be some time away. But back to the new information. There is one thing that confuses him. He will have to see if Eldarion has an answer to them.

"So grandfather could have been sent here to rest. But then why did you have to come along?"

"As I told you I do not know."

"I know you told me. But you know nothing more?"

"No, I do not. I wish I did. If I did then I would know why my presence here is so important. It would also give me time to prepare myself for the meeting. Either by reading or preparing myself mentally."

"I can understand that. I would want to do that. Just like everyone else."

Elboron lies down. He has nothing more to say and accepts he will not learn more about the message. He does not like it. But considering Eldarion knows no more, he has no choice. He will have to wait until the meeting to learn what the message is about. And why grandfather came to visit.

The time they have left, Elboron decides after some quick deliberation to use the time to catch up. And to learn how Arhael is doing. He has not heard from here for some time. He would have liked to send a message but fears it might attract the kind of attention he seeks to avoid. He is not comfortable with his feelings becoming known. Also, Arhael knows why they cannot send messages between each other. The sender of every message to a member of a noble house is recorded. And by sending regular messages, it would raise suspicions. If they want to have a chance to be together then they need to be careful. Neither can upset the other father.

This suspicion, Elboron also does not want to raise within Eldarion. As such, he decides to focus on Eldarion's life. It is a safe topic to talk about. He knows if he is lucky he might learn about Arhael's life also. And Eldarion will return the favor by asking about his life. This makes him happy for Arhael has the chance to learn about his life when Eldarion returns home. It offers an added benefit to his chosen topic of conversation. He looks at Eldarion.

"How has your life been since we last saw each other."

Eldarion looks at him with a frown and suspicion. Elboron worries his hidden agenda has been discovered. But when Eldarion shakes his head and sighs, he feels relieved.

* * *

**Faramir's study, Denethor POV**

Denethor walks calmly to Faramir's office. Here the meeting he called will be held. Even though he knows what he will have to share soon, he does not feel any nervousness. At least, not about the message. What he is nervous about is the reactions he will receive. Well, nervous? He does not feel a lot of nervousness. Only a bit for he does not know for certain what he should expect.

This brings his mind back to the people he asked to meet with. He hopes everyone will be present by the time he arrives. If not then he will have to wait with delivering his message. Knowing Faramir and especially Elboron, they will be quite nervous about the message. And when they have to wait any longer then their nervousness will only increase.

Arriving at the office door, Denethor listens to what he can hear. Inside the room, he can hear talking. Based on the voices, he can tell everyone has already gathered. He smiles happily. Now, no one has to wait to learn about his message. Knocking on the door, he waits for permission to enter. If he is right then they are already wait8ng for his.

"Enter!"

Denethor smiles. The speed with which he received the permission certainly tells him this. Entering the room, he has his earlier belief confirmed. Faramir, Elboron, and Eldarion are present. Eldarion is looking curious at him. Denethor smiles. Eldarion wants to know what he has to share. In contrary to Faramir and Elboron. Looking at them, he sees their obvious anxiousness. Elboron is playing with the hem of his shirt while looking him in his eyes. Faramir, on the other hand, has his hands folded on his legs while clenching his fists repeatedly.

Denethor feels the corners of his mouth moving. He forcefully shuts them down. It will not do for his amusement to be seen. It might create even more confusion than there is now. He walks to the only unoccupied chair and sits down. As he does this, he knows how much everyone wants to learn about his message. The heads moving in his direction confirm it. Just like the hopeful eyes which meet his. He nods to them for he will lift the suspension in the room.

"I am sure everyone wants to know why I called this meeting?"

"Yes, father. We do want to know."

He sees how Faramir clenches his fists again. Faramir moving in his chair he barely sees. He only notices it because of how well he knows Faramir. It just shows how nervous Faramir is to learn about his message. Eldarion and Elboron nod in agreement.

"I called this meeting because of an agreement I made with King Elessar. King Elessar does not believe it right for me to conduct my work as steward much longer. In his opinion, my health cannot support it."

"What do you mean, grandfather?"

The worry now comes to light even though they hid it well. But now they freely show it. He kinda expected it. It is only normal for family and friends to worry. But did they not connect his need for the mounting block with what he just said? Or does it worry them more? Well, he best determines if he is right.

"I mean my need for the mounting block. You must know it is all of a sudden I need it, Eldarion."

"I know that, Prince Denethor. Two days before we left you did not need it."

"What! Why did you not tell me, Dar?"

"I did not connect the dots."

The angry look Elboron gives Eldarion tells a story. They were talking about him. Elboron wanted to know all he could. And Eldarion not connecting the dots. He can see an argument brewing. Better to break it up before it can start. It is always easier this way. Faramir has the same idea if his question is anything to go by.

"Why do you need a mounting block so suddenly, father?"

"I need it for my limbs do not work as well as they have done. They have become stiff and painful. Walking for a long time hurts me a lot. Just like writing and standing does. Two days ago, I had trouble reaching the king's office. It was only then that King Elessar learned about my difficulties."

He knows they will know what he did not say. He had no intention of anyone figuring it out for a long time. They would only have been allowed to learn about it once it would have become impossible to hide. Only for Gil to discover it earlier than intended. And because Gil insisted on getting answers. It was close to pestering him. It is just like his refusal to call King Elessar Gil in front of anyone. Only in his head will he do so.

There is one thing he refused to even tell Gil. He tires faster than normal each day. This is something he refuses to let anyone know. It is why he keeps his posture straight even though he can feel his exhaustion growing already. He looks Faramir in his face. It allows him to see the understanding on Faramir's face growing.

"So it means I will take over as steward soon? I will have to inform Éowyn as it changes matters for us. Did you and King Elessar discuss when I would need to begin my work?"

"Yes, you will need to take over as Steward. King Elessar has expressed his hope you would do so immediately. And of course, you will have to discuss it with Éowyn."

"What will it mean for my position as Captain-General of Gondor?"

"That will be taken over by Eldarion as soon as he arrives in Minas Arnor You should join your friend, Elboron, for you have a promotion to general awaiting you. His Majesty expressed his confidence in you both. And wants you, Elboron, to aid your friend."

"Thank you, Prince Denethor, for your confidence in me. I will certainly tell father the same when I return home."

"Yes, grandfather. Thank you for your confidence. Like Dar, I will tell King Elessar the same when I visit Minas Arnor to receive my promotion."

Elboron and Eldarion share their happy looks. Denethor smiles. It is good to see young people happy and excited. Excited for their shared fortune. Knowing how close they are, he feels confident in the future. Gondor will be well off when he has left. These young boys will aid Gil and Faramir in looking after Gondor.

Looking at Faramir, he receives the same pleased look as he wears. They are both happy for Eldarion and Elboron. When Faramir notices his look, Faramir frowns. Oh, he will be faced with a question soon. Faramir tilting his head only supports this.

"Father, do I need to visit Minas Arnor soon?"

"No, you can wait for about a month. I left everything in order. What needs to be done can be done here."

Faramir sighs. Why? Is there something which will not allow him to travel soon? Denethor tilts his head. What caused Faramir's reaction? He does not know but would like to. Not that he expects to learn about it soon. If Faramir did not tell it on his own just yet then he will not do so now. Well, Faramir will not do so if he does not ask about it.

"Why do you ask, Faramir?"

"I ask for Éowyn and I have plans for the next week. Had I needed to leave for Minas Arnor soon then we would not be able to do as we planned. Besides, I plan to write to Ceolwyn about your arrival here. Knowing her, she will come as soon as she receives my letter."

Faramir smiles slyly at him. A smile he returns in kind. What Faramir said fits Ceolwyn completely. It is something she will do. No matter how many have tried to stop her from doing so. Looking to Eldarion and Elboron, he sees them wearing a similar expression.

"It certainly sounds like my sister. She is one to do just that."

Sister? No, Ceolwyn is not his sister by blood but by marriage. Denethor never heard Elboron call Ceolwyn sister. He always thought they were friends. But now? Now, he starts to see that Ceolwyn has clearly become a family member to Elboron. A family member not only through his mother but most likely also felt through his father. Looking at Faramir, he awaits his response.

"You are right about that, Elboron."

Everyone laughs at this. The serious look on Faramir's face only added to everyone's amusement. It is an amusing prospect for all. Especially, considering Ceolwyn's husband. Seeing Faramir's face lose its mirth, Denethor begins to get a suspicion. Suspicion about what will be coming his way.

"Father, might I ask how long you have had the pains and stiffness you mentioned? And more importantly, why did you not tell us about it?"

Elboron nods while Eldarion refuses to look at him. Denethor swallows a sigh and gives Faramir a hard look. This is not the question, he thought he would receive. No, he expected something entirely different. Like a question about the papers, he had delivered to this office. As for this question, he had hoped he made one thing clear. Clear to everyone he will not talk about it. The defiance he sees on Faramir's face tells him one thing. Refusing to answer will not aid him. Faramir will not accept is. It leaves him with only one option. He has to talk about it. Whether he likes it or not.

"I have had it for a few months now. Well, at that time, it began to get really bad. It began with stiffness a few years ago. The stiffness slowly increased until pains came with it."

"How severe does the king deem your pains to be, father?"

The worry can clearly be seen on Faramir's face. Just like how it can be heard in his voice. This time, he lets it go. He still does not like the question. But he has to admit the question is one he finds less difficult to answer.

"His Majesty deems them to be bad enough that he does not think I will have long left. What I have His Majesty did not say."

Faramir frowns and quickly turns his head to Eldarion. Denethor smiles amused. Faramir did not like his answer. If he knows his son then Faramir will not be satisfied. He will try to get more information from Eldarion. How much of a success this attempt will be, he does not know. He has no idea what Gil told Eldarion about his health. It could be much or not much at all. While considering this, he pays close attention to Faramir. As such, he knows just when Faramir is about to ask his question.

"Has my father's condition truly become so severe so quickly, Eldarion? Has it progresses as father said? And do you know what father suffers from?"

"Yes, Lord Faramir. Prince Denethor's condition has become quite severe quite quickly. At least that is the impression, I got from father when we talked about Prince Denethor's health. Father does not know for certain what caused it. And I know he has looked deeply into it. As well as discussed with mu uncles. All father could determine was that it seems to be something of the muscles."

Faramir quickly turns his head towards the window. Is Faramir finally connecting the papers he had delivered with the change? He might but Denethor deems it unlikely. Faramir will most likely be worried about his health. Faramir turns his head again. He follows Faramir's eyes. As he does this, he sees how Faramir's eyes focus on a stack of papers. The way the stack is bound he knows what stack it is. It is the stack he had delivered to Faramir's office.

"The papers I was given earlier? They relate to me becoming steward, am I right?"

Faramir finally connected the dots. The dots between the papers and the upcoming change. This realization has Denethor smiling. But at the same time, he feels how his exhaustion seeps into his bones. He must have been so focused on the meeting to fail to mention it. It might be time for him to go back to his room. But first, he needs to confirm Faramir's words.

"You are right. These papers need your attention soon. My notes are among them. You should see how you will handle the information inside. May I go back to my room. I feel quite tired."

"Of course, father. If you need to rest, you should go. I do not want you to exhaust yourself too much. If you require something then let the servants know. I will ensure they know to fulfill your every wish."

Elboron and Eldarion nod in agreement. Denethor smiles amused. No one ever has told him what Faramir just did. Not that he is not pleased with it. It is just, he does not like anyone doing everything he says. He knows it will only be the beginning of what the servants will do for him. And that is just what he does not like experiencing.

As no one protests him leaving, Denethor stands up. He bows his head slightly to everyone to signal he will leave. He turns and walks to the door. Opening the door, he is about to leave the room when a voice stops him in his tracks.

"Shall I accompany you, grandfather?"

"I would appreciate it."

He smiles to Elboron. Whether it is Elboron's idea, he does not mind. And he does not care. Elboron accompanying him will ensure he reaches his room without too many problems. And more importantly, it allows him to talk with Elboron alone. He will now not have to find time to do talk with Elboron. He already looks forward to their talk. Even though he is well aware he might be faced with protests and pushbacks. Elboron will most likely not like to talk about it. Like usual for Elboron when discussing matters he considers private. Private and only for him.

Elboron holds out his arm to him. Smiling slightly, he accepts the offer. Together they walk to the door. Elboron opens if for him. Just as he does Denethor hears Faramir speaking up.

"Eldarion, please stay. I would like to discuss our transfer in position with you."

Before he can hear Eldarion's response, Elboron closes the door. Whatever Eldarion will say, they cannot hear.


	4. Chapter 4

_Faramir POV_

Faramir turns his head to the window as he hears the door closing. He takes a deep breath. He does not want to conduct this conversation. But this conversation needs to happen. If not now then it will have to be conducted later. By conducting it now, Eldarion will have more time to prepare himself for the impending change. And more importantly, he asked Eldarion to stay so it does not allow him to pull out of it now.

"Lord Faramir? Are you alright?"

Faramir looks back to Eldarion. He frowns at the suddenness the questions seem to be to him. Eldarion is him looking at him with clear worry in his eyes. He smiles a bit awkwardly. How can he be alright with the news he just received? He has not yet been able to consider it. Shaking his head mentally, he knows he needs to focus on something else. Discussing the reason he asked Eldarion to stay might just serve that purpose. But before he worries Eldarion anymore, he should answer.

"Yes, Eldarion. I am alright. Or as much as I can be considering the situation and news I just received. Once I have had time to consider it, I will be fine. But let us leave it at this. Shall we begin by discussing what I have been dealing with so far? You need to know to prepare yourself for the upcoming change."

Faramir sees Eldarion nodding. He smiles for he knows Eldarion knew it all even before he said it. He gets the impression Eldarion will say something. A few minutes later it is confirmed.

"Of course, I need to know. I cannot do my duty without what you will soon explain. Knowing will allow me to prepare myself. And by discussing it know, you will find the time to deal with your father's news. As such, I agree that we should discuss it now. With that in mind, I would like to ask what you have been dealing with."

Faramir smiles amused. It is truly considerate from Eldarion to think about what he will be dealing with. Eldarion is right. By discussing the impending transfer of power now, he can figure out what to do with his father's words. With that in mind, Faramir decides it is best were he to give Eldarion an answer to the question he asked.

"The most important matter I have been dealing with is the smuggling problem on the border. The men who are stationed there cannot handle it sufficiently enough. They are simply with too few to be able to handle the problem. To ensure that it will finally be solved, I have been planning a response to this problem."

Faramir opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out the plans and orders he has made earlier today. He hands them over to Eldarion. Looking back to the drawer, he sees another stack. He can see it is the stack of reports from the border. Without any consideration, he also pulls this stack out and hands it to Eldarion. Eldarion looks a bit taken aback. Still, Eldarion responds quickly.

"I will study them and deal with the smuggling problem, Lord Faramir. Is this the only problem along the border?"

"No, it is not. There is a shortage of guards at the border. So far I have been unable to solve it."

Faramir smiles pleased. Eldarion's confusion is understandable for he has only dealt with problems in the field so far. Problems which were easily sold. Or at least easier solved.

"It could be a result of the decline in men joining the army. After the war, fewer and fewer men have joined. The army does not seem much of a prospect for young men now."

Faramir frowns. Where did Eldarion get that from? He does not know. But what he knows is Eldarions words are wrong. And he needs to set Eldarion's belief straight.

"When you joined it changed the number of young boys for years. If only by a small number. The amount of young men joining has not decreased as much as you suggest. It has always stayed at a steady number."

"It did increase a bit when I joined? And the joining did not decline at all?"

"No, it did not increase with significant numbers. Indeed, the numbers are not as large as they were before the war. But then we do not need so many men anymore. There has been a steady stream of young men joining after the war. We have too few men on the border, I agree with you. But I have not found the time to see where I can pull the much-needed men from. Except for the border guards who I have been shifting around. It is not a permanent solution. But for now, it will have to do."

"So I should soon see what I can do about the shortage of border guards. I will discuss it with father once I am home."

Faramir knows Eldarion has only ever experienced such complex matters under His Majesty's supervision. Now, Eldarion needs to learn to do things on his own. It never hurts to discuss things later in but Eldarion needs to first work on such matters on his own.

"Eldarion, you know you need to make your own decisions as Captain-General. You do not need to discuss everything with His Majesty."

"I know, my lord. I simply find it difficult as it is not like how I do things now. Yes, I make plans but they do not have a large range. They only affect the people I command."

"You know that the way you make the decisions is not different from how you do it now. You make your plans first, inform the king about them in reports, and get permission when you need it. It works the same as you always did when informing me about your decisions.

Even then you only discussed it with me when you could not figure it out. Afterward, you made your final decision. Like then, you can discuss it with your officers. They can give you the advice you need and aid you in finding a workable solution."

"Of course, I know that. I just thought it would be more different than what it sounds to be. Are there any other problems I need to know about?"

Faramir smiles. It was a very smooth way Eldarion used to change the subject. It could be done a lot better. But he decides not to focus on answering the question

"Actually there are a few other problems I am dealing with. One is road safety. It has been declining in some parts. I have the impression that brigands are increasing their activities.

"Another problem is concerts the troop movement. Some lords want more men to join their forces than they have. Some requests, I decline for I believe they have more than enough men. Still, I cannot please everyone. I need to look at where the men are needed the most. And that means declining requests which should be acknowledged."

Eldarion frowns and tilts his head. Faramir looks away to hide his new smile. Will they now be discussing potential solutions? It would not surprise him. What would surprise him is if they do not discuss it now. He turns his head just in time to see Eldarion coming out of his thoughts.

"Mhhh. Could you not increase the patrols along the roads? It would make the brigands work difficult."

That it certainly would. But it is not he not already tried it. Unfortunately, those brigands rarely showed up along the roads he had patrolled. As such, his attempts to stop them have been with little success.

"Is there something, my lord?

Looking up, he sees Eldarion's worried look. He shakes his head. It causes Eldarion's worry to increase. Sighing, he knows even better now that he needs to reassure Eldaron that nothing is wrong.

"I have tried which you suggested. But one way or the other, those brigands always seemed to know where I send the patrols. Those roads, they did not hit often. It frustrated me to no amount then. Just like it does now.

"Especially, since I have tried other options with patrolling the roads. They also all failed. Interrogating those brigands we captured does also not help. They keep their lips tightly closed. This is certainly a subject you should discuss with His Majesty."

"It certainly makes solving this problem difficult if multiple attempts to stop it have failed. Could you give me a report or something so I know what you have already tried."

Faramir nods and Eldarion smiles. He knows this idea is a good one as it allows Eldarion to adapt his plans. Maybe they will even give Eldarion some idea he can work with. At the same time, he knows he needs time to finish it. A few days is all he needs.

"I will give it to you before you return home."

"Thank you, my lord. I am certain I can look at it better once I am home. Just as will be the case with the troop movements. I feel I need to look into it once I am home. Even though, I want to look at it right now. I do not like it when areas are insufficiently manned. I cannot study either matter here. No offense meant, my lord."

"None taken. I know how much you and Elboron spend time together when you can. It certainly explains why you cannot study those matters here. As for the insufficient manning of areas, I do not like it also. But it cannot be avoided. The men who could be sent to those areas are needed there. And you are right you need time to study it carefully."

"Do you mean to tell me that there are problems with recruitment?"

"I would not say there is a problem with recruitment. We have enough men in the army. It is true more men would be appreciated at this time. But it is not necessary once the border problems have been solved. Recruiting more men will solve the current problem by satisfying those lords who need more men. But as for the long term effect of recruiting more men, I cannot give you a definite answer. It will depend on the situation at that time."

"I will keep it in mind, my lord. Are there any other matters which need my attention?"

Faramir frowns. There are a few matters which do need attention. But those do not concern Eldarion. Those matters need his attention. He tilts his head to consider if they have discussed everything. Moments later, he is certain everything has already been discussed. He shakes his head before responding.

"None I can come up with at this time. There are a few matters which do need attention. But those matters do not concern you. They concern me."

"Alright, my lord. Might I ask what your plans are for the day?"

Faramir smiles amused. Have Eldarion and Elboron made plans for today? It could be possible but he does not know for certain. Eldarion could also simply be interested in his plans. Whatever the case, he does not mind telling Eldarion. He will find out later where Eldarion's interest stems from.

"You may ask, Eldarion. I intend to study the papers father had delivered. Once, I have done that I will know what needs my attention the most. And I will know what is going on in Gondor. Also, I plan on visiting Minas Arnor soon. I hope His Majesty will have the time to meet with me then."

"Do you know when you will visit?"

"No, I do not know for certain at this time. Why do you ask Eldarion?"

Faramir frowns. Has Eldarion planned to do something? Shaking his head, he knows it is not something he should focus on. He should focus on the king's plans. With that in mind, it is not surprising for him to have a lack of knowledge. Still, he needs to know if only to ensure he can meet with the king. And also, from now on it is important for him to know as he will be acting as steward.

"I ask for I plan to leave tomorrow, my lord. I have matters to attend to in Minas Arnor. They were planned long before I was tasked with accompanying Prince Denethor. I have not yet informed Elboron but I will do so this afternoon."

Eldarion scratches his head and falls silent. Faramir smiles amused. Eldarion planned to do inform Elboron later today and ask Elboron to accompany him at the same time. Of this Faramir is certain. Still, Eldarion's silence does not last long.

"But back to why I asked. If I know when you intend to visit, I can inform father about it. I know father plans to visor Arnor next month for three months. If you want to visit then I think it has to be before or afterward. I do not know if I will accompany him considering my change in position."

Eldarion shrugs. Faramir is not surprised if Eldarion does not accompany His Majesty. Eldarion has enough work to do for the coming weeks. As such traveling with His Majesty will be very difficult for Eldarion. If not impossible. At the same time, he now knows by when he should have visited Minas Arnor. And with the king leaving soon, he will have to live in the city. This all makes the decision for him.

"I will make sure to visit a week before His Majesty plans to leave. It will hopefully give us ample time to have the necessary discussions."

"Of course, my lord. I will inform father when I see him. But I cannot give you any promises for I do not know his schedule in detail. Only those things which are important to me. For now, I will leave you to your work."

"That is fine, Eldarion. I will see you for dinner?"

"I will be there. Good afternoon, Lord Faramir. I will see you again at dinner."

"Good afternoon, Eldarion."

Eldarion nods before he stands up and leaves. Faramir watches him leave while wondering what Eldarion has planned for the day. He shakes his head. Now that he is alone, he can finally start to work on the papers. Something he really should do as there is some urgency to it. He picks up the first paper on the stack and begins to read.

Not a minute later, he sighs and puts the paperback on the stack. He cannot seem to find the needed focus. He is constantly distracted by recent developments. He decides to focus on recent developments. Hopefully, later, he can find the focus he now misses.

But back to father's visit, it still surprises him no matter how often he thinks about it. No matter what, he would have expected to receive word earlier than he did. And what was so difficult to not send a letter ahead. They needed to prepare either way so they could have send written a message. Giving it to a messenger could have been done by a servant before meeting up with their escort. Or His Majesty could have written to them. No matter who would have to send it, a messenger would have reached him earlier than father and his company. So, why did father or King Elessar not send a messenger? Learning about father's unexpected arrival from a scout is annoying, to say the least.

Faramir knows had father send a messenger ahead he would have had more time to prepare himself and everything else. The lack of a messenger brings another matter to his mind; the implications of the changes. Especially, as they have been done silently. This is the impression he gets from the lack of a messenger.

But why is it being kept silent? Do father and His Majesty want to announce the changes to the public and the nobility at the same time? And when will that be? When he visits His Majesty? Before His Majesty leaves? Or will it be announced when father has died? If it will be announced after father's death? Or sooner? Well, either way, there will soon have to be made an announcement. No, it cannot be the case that the announcement about the change will be made after father's death, can it? Faramir sighs. He cannot figure it out.

But regardless of whatever is the case, he knows one thing for certain; the apparent suddenness of the change will confuse the lords. Another thing is clear to him; the lords will do all they can to get him on their side. He hopes no one will go to extreme measures to attempt it. It will create too much trouble for everyone. Their first attempts will tell him how far they might be willing to go. It will also be just the beginning of the political movements which will be occurring once the announcement is made.

Faramir already dreads thinking about it. How could His Majesty and father decide such a change without including him into the discussion? He does not like it for it leaves him with little to no warning beforehand. Or at least not as timely as he would have preferred to get a warning concerning political matters.

Now, the moment he arrives in Minas Arnor and the news spreads, he will be harassed. It reminds him of the thoughts he had about the political movements. He hopes by talking to the king he can limit the amount of harassment he will experience. Still, had he been included then he would not have fought the decision. No, he would have likely encouraged father to step down. Especially, if he had known the state of father's health.

But back the lords, learning about the change now leaves him with little time to check the lords' opinion about the change. Their opinion would have allowed him to prepare for whatever he will soon be faced with. There is one thing which calms him down. The lords will be in a similar position as him.

Turning his head to the window, he sees how much time he has spent on his thoughts. Too much time. He will be hard-pressed to get everything done today. He quickly begins again with his work because if he does then he will certainly not be able to finish on time.

* * *

**Prince's house, Denethor POV**

Walking with Elboron, Denethor looks his grandson over. Elboron looks well and glowing. He knows just what is causing the glow. But it can wait for a little while later. He intends to make good use of their time together. Good use of their time together by learning all he can about Elboron's life before they reach his room. They have not seen each other in a few months now. So what has happened in Elboron's life? This is what he wants to know. Just moments before he is about to ask his question, Elboron speaks up.

"Grandfather? How has life at the court been?"

"Oh, it has been normal. Lords trying to get their plans through. Some trying to harass us into giving them more troops. Nothing abnormal."

Denethor did not share anymore as he wants to see what Elboron will do with this. If Elboron is to aid Eldarion as a general then he needs to know Elboron can handle troublesome lords.

Looking at Elboron, he sees the frown deepening. It only lasts a moment before Elboron smiles at him. Has Elboron caught on to his objective?

"I know. That is pretty normal for lords who are present at court. At least from what I know. Father and Dar have certainly mentioned it multiple times before. Just like I have done. But grandfather, could you tell me what kind of plans the lords want to push through?"

"Nothing strange. At least not for the last few years, that is. Some lords want to be allowed to raise more taxes. They claim they have not enough money available. But—"

"Not enough available! Not enough as in wanting more money to spend. But on what? His Majesty always aides lords in getting the needed work done. He ensures they have ample funds. If either does not happen then he aides them where it is needed."

Elboron's eyes glinted dangerously. Denethor struggles to hide a smile. He can understand Elboron's outrage completely. But as to Elboron's question, he does not know where they want to spend the money on. All he has is the intelligence his informants give him. Intelligence, which is too little to act on. But before Elboron gets upset, he better calms him down.

"I do not know, Elboron. I know His Majesty is not happy with the request either. But we both do not know for certain what the lords want to spend their money on."

Well, calling Gil not happy is expressing it softly. But Gil's actual reaction would not be appropriate to inform Elboron about.

"Well, I would like to know."

"And I cannot tell you."

Elboron pouts at his answer. Denethor looks him straight in the eyes. He cannot provide Elboron with the answers he seeks so Elboron has to accept the answer he got.

It takes some time but Elboron's pout changes into a sigh. That is a better reaction. Only moments after the sigh, Elboron looks at him with a glint in his eyes. Where does this come from? And what has Elboron planned? Denethor narrows his eyes. The glint in Elboron's eyes does not disappear. No, a smile is added. He stays suspicious just as Elboron speaks up.

"Of course, grandfather. I know that. I was simply hoping you would have some useful insights. But do you know why the lords harassed you for more troops? Is that not a matter father deals with?"

Denethor feels his amusement returning. Elboron was not so much affected as he thought. He is happy with the question as it is something he can answer completely. Elboron's reaction does not explain his look but he can ask about it later.

"Oh, they know they should seek Faramir out for those matters. It is just that the lords know Faramir will not give them the troops they want. As such, they hope I will agree with them and force Faramir's hands."

"But you do not agree with them, do you?"

Denethor laughs a bit. Elboron was smirking at him. They were both amused by the antics of the lords. He slowly gets his breathing under control. As this happens, he feels pain in his side. He grimaces but does not react further. His pain is not important. The pain allows him to get his breath fully back under control. Once he has it fully back under control, he decides it is time to respond.

"No, I do not agree with them. You would have known had I agreed with them."

"I know, grandfather. I know."

Denethor smiles. Elboron showed already some insight into political matters. Not as much as he would like. Still, he is confident Elboron will learn to hone his political insight better once Elboron has had some experience with lords on his own. This experience is something Elboron will get plenty of in the coming years.

Besides Elboron needing to hone his political insight, Elboron also has a few other things to learn. Such as how to obscure what you are saying and how evasive answers need to be given. It is not something he knows is easy to learn. No, it is difficult to learn if one had little time to practice. Just like Elboron has. But regardless, Elboron has to learn it. No matter what. Looking at Elboron, he decides it has been long enough for them to talk about his life at the court. It is time to change the topic of conversation. And he knows how he will do just that; by simply asking the question.

"What about you, Elboron? How has your life been?"

"My life? It has been pretty normal, grandfather. I have trained with the men and been on a few patrols. If I am not doing either then I normally aid father or read something in my room."

Oh, but Elboron is not mentioning one thing. For as far as he knows, Elboron has always cared for his horse. He should be doing it still. Or has he stopped caring for his horse? Denethor shakes his head. He can but barely consider it. Especially as he knows Éowyn well.

Turning his head with a frown to Elboron, he contemplates how best to get to the bottom of this. He can only imagine one way of doing just that is by asking Elboron. He will do just that.

"And your horse, do you still care for him yourself?"

"Of course, I do. I thought you would know that, grandfather. It is obvious I care for my horse, is it not."

The indignant look he receives from Elboron tells him enough. It makes Denethor laugh. It shows Elboron is still deep down the young boy he remembers. Denethor takes a few deep breaths to calm down before responding.

"Yes, I guess it is obvious. Elboron, what are your thoughts about the coming change. You know you will need to spend more time in Minas Arnor now."

Better to change the topic before Elboron starts to pester him about it. This topic, he has chosen now, will allow him to get a deeper insight in Elboron's thoughts about the changing positions. This way he will know if there are potential problems in the future. Or if Elboron will get distracted. Looking at Elboron, he waits for an answer.

"I know I will be more often in Minas Arnor but I do not mind. I have been given a big responsibility which is good for my future. And in Minas Arnor, I can prove myself to King Elessar and father."

Denethor narrows his eyes. He heard the longing in Elboron's voice. Where the longing is directed to requires little thoughts. He knows how Elboron and Arhael look at each other; like lovers. This time it is directed to seeing Arhael again. Smiling, he decides to mess a bit with Elboron. If only for his amusement.

"You forget to mention that seeing Arhael again makes you happy."

Elboron instantly blushes and looks away. Denethor smile widens. This just confirms it; Elboron does not like to talk about his relationship with Arhael. He waits for Elboron to turn his head back which takes a few moments. Now he knows he will get a response.

"Of course, I am happy to see Arhael again. We have been good friends, grandfather. We always enjoy spending time together as we do not see each other often."

Friends is what they are? Oh, he doubts it. Elboron and Arhael act like two young people in love. This thought has him remembering what happened shortly before he left Minas Arnor.

_"Prince Denethor, wait a moment please."_

_Turning around he sees Arhael hurrying towards him. Looking at her, he sees how she is holding something to her chest. Is she hiding what she is holding from other? The closer she gets, the more suspicious he gets that he is right._

_Once, Arhael reaches him, she looks around them. It is as if she does not want people to see them together. What is she hiding? And from whom? She has never hidden anything from her parents as far as he knows. Well never? No, that is not true. She does hide something; he interest in Elboron. He only knows about is as walked up on them once. But they do not know that. He made sure to hide this from them. Who knows when he can use it. But right now his attention needs to be on why Arhael sought him out._

_"Yes, Arhael. What can I do for you?"_

_"Could you give this letter to Elboron?"_

_Arhael takes her hands from her chest and holds a letter out to him. He can certainly give Elboron the letter. Still, he would like to know what it is about. Maybe it is something he can help the youngsters with._

_"Of course, I can do that. What is the letter about, Arhael? Something I should know?"_

_He takes her letter and looks her in the eye to try and uncover why she sought him out. At the same time, he wonders what she wants with the letter. He cannot get any feelings on this for Arhael shakes her head. Why is he not allowed to know about it? Maybe she will explain soon as she looks him in the eyes._

_"No, your highness. It is nothing you should worry yourself with. Only friends writing to each other."_

_Friends? He doubts it. They certainly do not act like just friends. Seeing Arhael looking around again, he begins to wonder. What is she looking for? He cannot get far for suddenly her eyes widen and she practiced flees._

_What scared Arhael so? Frowning he turns his head into the direction she looked at. Seeing who Arhael fleed from, his frown only deepens. Why did she flee from Gil? He smiles to Gil who wears a matching frown. Noticing the letter still in his hand, he quickly puts it into his pocket._

_"Thor, what did Arhael want to talk to you about?"_

_"It is nothing important, Gil. Just some youghtful interest."_

_Gil looks at him a frowns. He tilts his head. He refuses to tell his friend anymore. This Gil will have to do on his own. Looking away, Gil sighs and looks out of the window. Denethor stays silent to allow his friend to sort out his thoughts. It takes a few minutes before Gil looks back at him._

_"Are you ready to leave, Thor? Eldarion just told me everything is prepared."_

_"Yes, I am ready, Gil. It will be strange to be away from Minas Arnor. Especially as I doubt I will see it again."_

_"I know. It will be strange for all, I am sure."_

_Gil starts to walk and he follows. They walk in silence for some time before reaching the courtyard. Entering the courtyard, he can hear the whining of horses. Just like the rustling of people moving about. He frowns. How large will his escort be? Shaking his head, he knows he will find out later. But first it is time to say goodbye to his friend. He turns to Gil and bows._

_"I was an honor to serve Gondor with you once more, Your Majesty."_

_"Likewise, Prince Denethor. I hope your journey will be met with prosperity."_

_Turning around, he walks to his waiting company. Eldarion helps him to mount and a few minutes later, he leaves the citadel behind._

"Grandfather, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Elboron. I was just lost in thoughts. That reminds me, a certain young lady asked me to give you a letter."

"What? Who gave you a letter? And where is the letter?"

"The letter, I have here. I am sure you can find out who gave me the letter."

Denethor reaches into his pocket and takes the letter out. He hands the letter over to Elboron. Elboron instantly looks at the letter carefully. Movements later, he is met with suspicious eyes.

"What do you know about this letter, grandfather?"

"Not much. All I know is that Arhael wanted me to give you this letter. She seemed like she did not want anyone to know I had it. Just so you know, I know about you two."

Elboron stops walking and looks around. Before he is aware of it, he is pulled into a room. Elboron locks the door behind them. He looks around where they are now. He sees plenty of towels and other household materials stored around him. Turning around, he sees Elboron looking at him with worried eyes.

"What do you mean with what you just said, grandfather?"

"I know you two love each other. You have been doing so for a few years. Each time you two meet, you do so in secret. Why you have not made it clear to your families, I do not understand."

"We never told anyone as we do not want our families to know about it."

"Why not? I know your mother will be more than happy with it."

"I know. I fear father's reaction, not mother's. Just like Arhael fears her family's reaction. So keep it to yourself. Never tell anyone before we decide to inform people."

"I doubt you have much to fear. But all right, I will keep quiet about it. But not for long. You have to promise me to tell your parents in a month. If you do not then I will inform them what I saw during the last time you two were together."

"I will think about it."

Denethor smiles pleased. He mentions with his hand towards the door. Elboron follows his motion with a frown. Moments later, Elboron looks him in the eyes with a slightly tilted head. Denethor looks back at him knowing full well what Elboron is doing. He will wait to see if Elboron finds it or accepts defeat.

Hearing a sigh Denethor looks toward Elboron. Elboron turns around and unlocks the door. Elboron opens it slightly. Denethor shakes his head while Elboron looks out of the door. Does Elboron seem to avoid people from knowing they were in this room? Hearing squeaking, he looks back towards the door. Elboron stands outside the room mentioning with his hands hurriedly. He shakes his head once more before following Elboron's instruction. After leaving the room, Elboron offers his arm again after closing the door.

It is then they walk in silence towards his room. No one says anything as they are both lost in their thoughts. Denethor considers what he recently learned about Elboron. Because of this, he is not aware of how long it takes them to reach his room. He only becomes aware of the fact they reached his room when Elboron stops walking.

"Do you need my aid, grandfather?"

"No, Elboron. You should go to enjoy the day while you can."

"Of course, grandfather. I will see you at dinner, right?"

"You will."

Elboron opens the door and he steps into the room. Once inside the room, he looks over his shoulder and sees Elboron standing on the other side of the door. He smiles and receives a weak one in return. Walking to his bed, he hears the door closing. He sits down to catch his breath. He was not aware he has been so exhausted by the meeting and the conversation with Elboron. Now, he regrets allowing Elboron to leave; he could have used his aid.

A few minutes later, his breathing is back under control and stands up to takes of his clothes. He proceeds to shed them and puts them on a chair to the side of his bed. Having finished this, he lies down on his bed. While falling asleep, he allows his mind to wander towards the end of the war of the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**T.A. 3019, Citadel, Minas Tirith**

Denethor walks into the room and looks at all those who are present. He smiles pleased. The entire council of Gondor has actually gathered. Well, entire? As much as is possible considering where the others are. He nods to those gathered and walks towards the table. As he does so, he sees where everyone sits. On the left side of his chair, Imrahil sits. On his right, Faramir. The other lords and captains have sat down in order of their importance to the council.

"Good morning. I am sure you all know why we are here."

"Oh, it is difficult to miss, my lord steward."

He glares at the lord of Anórien. He has no time for this. They have more important work to do. The only response he gets is a tilted head. Is the lord baiting him? He will not fall for it and looks away. Sighing, he decides to start the meeting. Hopefully, without any further interruptions.

"I have called you here to determine what the best course of action will be in the face of the siege on our city."

"Well, there is little we can do. The siege is not something we can avoid. There are too few men available to hold the forces of Mordor at bay. Considering what we are facing, it will be hard on our defenses."

"Then we need to ensure the people still in the city have a chance to escape."

"How do you think we will do that, captain. There are no escape paths beside the great gate. I doubt you will send the people out there. They will be slaughtered."

"I know that. What other choice do we have? None. We need to give the people a chance to escape."

"I fully agree with you both, Nathalon, lord Bírion. But you need that what you said, Lord Bírion, is not true. There are a few escape paths in the higher levels."

All eyes instantly turn towards Faramir. Denethor smiles for he knows which paths Faramir is referring to. At the same time, all he sees is the confusion which he fully understands. And like Faramir, he agrees with both. The great gate offers no escape but the people need to have a way out of the city. But the escape paths do. And they are called escape paths for few know about their existence.

"What do you mean, captain Faramir? I know of no other paths besides the great gate."

"That is not surprising as the paths I referred to are not known by the people. Only a handful of people know about them."

"Then we should use them. Any spies from Mordor will have been unable to discover the location of those paths."

Nathalon smiles eagerly. The lords and captains all nod in agreement. Denethor nods also. The secrecy of those paths is an assurance they will need for else the people who need to flee will be slaughtered. The only thing left to do is keep their plan from the spies. Something they need to plan right now. He looks everyone in their eyes but before he can voice his decision, Imrahil speaks up.

"If we plan to use those paths then we need to ensure we can keep the spies from knowing about them and our plan."

"How do you propose we do that, Prince Imrahil?"

All eyes turn towards Imrahil. Yes, Imrahil, how do you plan to do that? Or more importantly, have you already made a plan? Denethor tilts his head. Looking everyone in their eyes, he sees their determination to uncover the reason behind Imrahil's words. Everyone eagerly awaits Imrahil's answer.

"Simple. By only telling a few about the paths and our plan. And those we tell are the ones whose loyalty we are ensured of. This also means none of us can talk about our decision. If I do not overstep my bounds by giving this order, Lord Denethor."

Imrahil looks uncertain at him. Some lords look with glee at him. Do they expect him to berate Imrahil? He would never. But then he remembers how often he has berated others who have done similar things. Looking back over the assembly, he sees some hopeful looks. One of them comes from Faramir. The longer he stays silent, the more Imrahil's uncertainty increases. He sighs and decides to end the feeling which hangs over the room.

"You do not overstep your bounds, Prince Imrahil. It is a necessary consequence of our decision to use the secret paths. Does anyone have a problem with being unable to talk about it?"

A sigh falls over the room. Any feelings that were present evaporate. He looks over the assembly again. He sees everyone shaking their heads. Denethor nods and decides to get their conversation back on track. They have made a decision which they need to ensure sees fruition.

"Than that is agreed to. We will only tell those who we know are loyal about the location of the paths. For everyone else, we keep our plan close to our chest. That way we ensure the people will have a way to flee from the city. What remains now is planning the defense of our city."

Everyone turns to look at Faramir. Denethor smiles eagerly awaiting Faramir's response. Faramir's next words will determine what they can do. And also how much problems they might be faced with. It all depends on the men they have available at this time.

"We have but few people available. Our defense will not hold long enough to prepare a defense. The Rammas Echos will not hold long enough. Not with how many are present there."

What Faramir said makes sense. He knows the state of the defense and it is not good. And then he expresses it lightly. But then there are a few options they can use. They will have to do with what they have. And to plan, he needs accurate numbers.

"How many men do we have actually, Faramir?"

"Only a few thousand. It is far less than the force of Mordor."

He can imagine it is. But then he knows how large the force from Mordor normally is as compared to now. A few thousand is by far not enough. Denethor scratches his head. How to solve this problem? He is considering it when Nathalon speaks up.

"And weapons? How many do we have of those?"

"Why do you ask? Do you have a proposal, Nathalon?"

"I do. We can arm all the men in the city. It will give us a few hundred more. Not enough to stop the siege but enough to hold out for a while longer."

Denethor looks around the room to see everyone's' reaction. The only thing he sees is nodding. Do they all agree with it? It seems like it. He looks back at Nathalon who is looking smug. He narrows his eyes. Even though he agrees with the plan he disagrees with Nathalon's look. Suddenly, Lord Bírion speaks up.

"My lord, there is another problem we need to discuss. We need to secure the paths?"

"How do you intend to do that without giving their location away?"

Oh, Faramir, you must have some ideas to do just that. So why ask? What are you planning? Faramir's expression is neutral so he cannot learn anything from it. He looks at Lord Bírion who looks offended. Denethor keeps his face neutral even though it amuses him a lot.

"How? By not placing men directly in their vicinity but still near enough that the paths are protected. What did you think, captain?"

Denethor looks sternly at Lord Bírion. He does not condone such a tone in this room. Lord Bírion looks at the ground with sufficient repentance. He decides to leave it at this. They have lost already too much time to his liking. All the officers need to return to the field as soon as possible. Preferably within thirty minutes. As such, he will bring their attention back to the matter on hand. But first, they need to decide on the matter on hand.

"That is a good plan, Lord Bírion. Everyone in agreement?"

All hands are raised except one. Denethor frowns. Who is this? Looking at the hand which stayed down, he is not surprised. Lord Lathron is always the one to make problems. And why? Oh, he has some ideas. Ideas he will look deeper into when this is all over. Just wait, you will have plenty of problems coming your way. Do not increase them now.

Denethor struggles to keep his face neutral. All he does is narrow his eyes slightly. He refuses to do further. But now it is time to bring their conversation back on track.

"Well, as nearly everyone agrees, we will do it as you proposed, Lord Bírion. But back to the weapons. Will we arm all men in the city?"

"I am not sure, my lord. They will only create problems for the trained warriors if we mix the men. But if we put them in the first line then it might work."

Denethor narrows his eyes at the gleeful smile. What is Lord Lathron even thinking to gain with this? He wants to rip that smile off his face but knows he cannot. All he can do is talk to him which he intends to do. But Faramir speaks up faster.

"I disagree with that. We will not sacrifice men for nothing."

Lord Lathron flees out of the chair. The chair falls over with a loud bang. Everyone looks to Lord Lathron with barely concealed irritation. Denethor sighs and has a feeling what will be coming in a moment.

"You coward! Your brother would not have made an issue of it. Mark my words, we will do as I proposed, captain Faramir."

"Are you the ruling steward, lord Lathron? I doubt it as that is what I am. You do not have the authority to make such a decision on your own. And you should not threaten anyone in this room. As for right now, you will sit down right now. While you do, allow me to inform you that Boromir would also have made an issue of your plan. Just like Faramir does."

Nodding comes from all around the table. Lord Lathron glares at everyone. What the other do, Denethor does not know but he glares back. He will not let the threat stay. It takes some time but Lord Lathron sits down. Denethor takes a deep breath before bringing the meeting back to what they were discussing before the interruption.

"If we do arm every man then we need to determine when to give the order to flee the city."

"I agree, father. We need to give the people word ahead that the people need to flee. But then it should not be done so early that Mordor will catch wind of it."

"But when? Captain Faramir, you did not say that. I ..."

Nathalon, really Why does he have to be so impatient. Why does he not allow Faramir to finish? Denethor sighs. He is getting very annoyed by the way the meeting is going. He looks at Nathalon with a frown before mentioning with his hand for Faramir to continue.

"I propose we give the order to evacuate the lower levels once this meeting is over. The order to flee should be given when the fifth level is breached. The people will have sufficient time to flee."

"That might not be enough to time as they need to pack everything."

"That is not true as I have already given the order to prepare to evacuate. And besides, there are not many women left. All the men who stay behind will ensure Mordor does not learn of the escape. While those armed protect the people."

"I agree with you on that. It will allow for the safest way out of the city."

Denethor smiles. Imrahil just said what he is certain everyone is thinking. Well, everyone? Not really. The frowns tell him something else. Why does their suspicion not surprise him? Oh, yes he knows why. But he better thank Imrahil for his words. Then they can focus on another matter of importance.

"Thank you, Imrahil. There is one matter left to discuss. We need to discuss what to do with the war machines."

"I would advise against preparing them at this time. I propose to prepare them only when the Rammas Echor is about to be breached. It will be sufficient time to have the machines ready."

"Why, captain Faramir? The Rammas Echor will not be breached easily."

"Why? It will only be a matter of before it is breached. We do not have enough men to defend the city. So how will we be able to keep the Rammas Echor from being breached."

"That is worrying."

Really? Worrying? Why would they discuss escape routes if the Rammas Echor would hold? Denethor sighs. He does not understand Nathalon at all. Normally, Nathalon is not like this. So why now? It does not make sense. Faramir has just allowed him to direct their topic of conversation. He will use it.

"How long do you think it will be before the Rammas Echor is breached, captain Faramir?"

"I am not sure but I suspect it will only be at least a few hours from now. At most, the Rammas Echor will be able to hold for another seven hours."

Mhh, he doubts the last. It sounds optimistic to him. He sees the doubts on the faces of the lords. But how to work with this knowledge. How will they know when the Rammas Echor is breached. There is only one way he can think of; by sending someone to the Rammas Echor. A voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"My lord, we do need to ensure that the men in the lower levels can flee if they are lost."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, my lord, I do have a plan. As it takes time to prepare, I propose to give them time."

Giving the men time is a good plan. But how? Denethor considers the available options. He cannot find many. He can only come up with two. But how do others look at it? He looks over the table and only sees thoughtful looks. He nods to himself and decides to voice his thoughts.

"There are a few options we have available. We could put more men in the lower levels until the way out of the lower levels is secured. Or we could reinforce the Rammas Echor to give the needed time. Whatever we choose, we have a high risk of losing many good men. Though with the first option, we might lose more than with the second option."

"I think the last one you mentioned would be the best option we have available."

"What do you mean, Imrahil?"

"I mean the last option you mentioned, my lord steward. It is the best we have available."

Nodding comes from around the room. Denethor nods showing his consent. It means now they should focus on how to get this plan executed. Securing the lower levels will require little to no discussion; it is a straightforward matter. But sending men to the Rammas Echor is not. This will require some more thought and discussion. With that in mind, he looks at the gathered lords before speaking up.

"Who will we send then to the Rammas Echor?"

"I do not like to say it but captain Faramir is the best man we have for the task."

Denethor looks at Imrahil with a neutral expression. He does not like the suggestion. At the same time, he has to agree with Imrahil. There is no one more suited to look after this task than Faramir. But before he will order Faramir he wants to know Faramir's opinion.

"What do you say about this, Faramir?"

"I accept the task if it is the council's decision."

Faramir appears calm to him but he doubts it is what Faramir is feeling. When he looks around the room, he sees worry on nearly all faces. Except for Lord Lathron who is smiling pleased. Denethor narrows his eyes. Everyone, except Lord Lathron, is aware of the risks involved. At the same time, it is clear this needs to be done.

* * *

**Minas Tirith, Faramir POV**

"My lord, am I dismissed? I would like to select the men who will accompany me to the Rammas Echor as well as informing them about their next assignment."

"You are, Captain Faramir. This meeting is over as it is."

Faramir stands up, bows and leaves the room. Behind him, he can hear the sound of chairs moving and boots hitting the floor. He does not turn around as he knows what he needs to do right now. He has no time to waste by interacting anymore with the members of the council.

As to what he needs to do, he needs to do just as he said. But besides that, he also needs to prepare himself. As he does not know how long it will take him to do all, he needs to begin as soon as possible, With all that in mind, he walks to the barracks to find his lieutenant, Eithoril.

Arriving at the barracks, Faramir looks for Eithoril but cannot locate him. Sighing, he decides to ask the men who are at the barracks if they know where Eithoril is. It becomes quickly clear no one has seen Eithoril for the last few hours. Just as he is about to leave, he hears some men talking about Eithoril. They mention something about the training fields. Based on this, he decides to visit the training fields next before he will go through the entire city. Something he hopes to avoid. It will cost him too much time.

Walking to the training fields, he sees the preparations being taken for the higher levels. Just as they are being taken for the lower levels. Once he reaches the training fields, he looks for Eithoril but cannot find him. As such, he goes around to ask the men who are training. But this time, he will question the men more deeply. What he wants to find out is who has seen his lieutenant last.

Minutes later, he talks to a guard who remembers where he saw Eithoril last. This was near the gates on the third level. And more importantly, it was not so long ago. Faramir smiles and thanks the guards. He, of all the guards he talked to, has given him the best information.

Faramir leaves the training fields and walks towards his destination. As he walks, he sees the preparations for the upcoming siege taking shape. Men hurry around him with tools or materials. It is a sight he is pleased to see. To every officer he meets, he nods. The closer he gets to his destination, the more crowded it becomes. It does not surprise him; around this area, most defenses need to be placed.

Reaching the gate, he looks around. Initially, he cannot find Eithoril. It is just too crowded to recognize who stands where. Faramir knows there is only one way to decisively determine if Eithoril is here. He pushed himself through the crowd when people do not move out of his way. As he nears the back of the crowd, he finally finds Eithoril. Eithoril is talking to captain Bíron, the captain in charge of the third level, while keeping an eye on what goes on around him.

"Captain, what is the matter?"

Eithoril looks at him with surprise. Captain Bíron, on the other hand, quickly straightens up. Faramir nods to both men and walks closer to them.

"Eithoril, I could ask you the same thing. Why are you at this gate meeting with captain Bíron?"

He clearly remembers Eithoril telling him he would stay in the higher levels to keep an eye on the placement of the men. To now be in the third level and at the gate is surprising. It makes him wonder if there is a problem he should be aware of.

"Oh, it nothing really of importance. Captain Bíron wanted to know what he could expect. As far as he told me, he has not been out of the city for a long time. Also, he wanted to know if his early experience under captain Thorongil will serve him still. Or if the tactics changed. So I decided to accompany him to explain what he could expect here. It makes my explanation better to see the environment."

"And have they changed?"

Faramir tilts his head and looks at Captain Bíron. He is interested in learning what Eithoril has said. Seeing captain Bíron's smile, he gets a feeling what the answer will be.

"No, my lord. The tactics have not changed if Eithoril speaks the truth. As such, my experience will be sufficient to prepare me for what is to come."

"Oh, I am sure Eithoril speaks the truth. Could I speak with you alone for a moment, Eithoril?"

"You can. Excuse us."

They leave the gate behind but not before Faramir notices the confused look on captain Bíron's face. This look lasts but moments before captain Bíron turns around towards his men. Faramir guides Eithoril through the third level towards the barracks. Reaching the barracks, he guides them into the captain's office. He knows captain Bíron will not mind. Besides, the captain will most likely expect them to be here. Faramir sits down behind the desk and mentions for Eithoril to also sit down. Once they both sit, Eithoril does not hesitate with asking what is on his mind.

"What do you wish to discuss that cannot be said out in the open?"

"You know I attended the Council of Gondor. It was there we discussed how to handle the situation which is before us."

"I know captain but what do you want to tell me?"

"We decided to strengthen the Rammas Echor. The task was given to me."

Eithoril nods but frowns at the same time. Faramir smiles. He can imagine what Eithoril will tell him soon. It will only be a reminder of what he already knows. When Eithoril takes a deep breath, he knows he will hear it.

"Captain, you are aware it is a dangerous assignment? And do you know why the Rammas Echor needs to be strengthened? Should that not happen to the city?"

"I am aware of both. The city will be strengthened but needs time to do so. My task is aimed at giving the city the time it needs. I need your help in selecting the men who will accompany me."

"I will help you. But just so you know, I will come with you no matter what. I will not abandon you. No matter what."

"I would expect nothing less. But let us now select the men who will accompany us."

Eithoril nods and brings paper and writing utensils to him. Faramir smiles bit knows Eithoril will be able to grasp the full plan. Even if he did not explain it. It takes a moment but then Eithoril has gathered everything, he stands next to him. The next hour, they spend on discussing who will be coming with them. And who will be ordered to stay behind? They both know strong warriors will most likely be needed to defend the city. Just like they need those warriors themselves. It results in them making consideration which gives them the men they need without risking the cities defense. It is hard work but at the end of the hour, they have a list ready with the names of the men they selected.

"I will inform the men we selected, captain. You should go prepare yourself."

"Thank you, Eithoril. You know when we will march. Inform the men but make sure you will also be ready in time. If you are not then I will leave you behind.

Faramir stands up and leaves the barracks. He does not allow Eithoril time to respond. He walks back to the citadel where he changes his clothes and puts on his armor with the aid of his esquire. Only three hours after he left the Council of Gondor, Faramir meets up with Eithoril in the first level. There all the men who will accompany them are also gathered. A short while later, they are marching on Osgiliath.

* * *

_Denethor POV_

Denethor enters his study and sits down. He leans back and looks at the ceiling. The meeting has left him feeling tired. After a few minutes, he looks out of the window. Outside, he can hear how Faramir leaves the city. He sighs. Faramir is doing his duty but he still fears for his safety. If it could be avoided then he would not have allowed Faramir to take this task. All these worries have him remembering Faramir as he grew up.

Faramir has always been a thoughtful child who has a love for lore. Faramir has shown the same love for lore as he has. Due to this, they have worked a lot together in the past. Work he has alway greatly enjoyed doing. It made it very clear to him how much Faramir has come to resemble him. And also Finduilas. Their love for lore brought them together.

All these thoughts bring some concerns back to his mind. The concerns are about what would become of Gondor after his death and when Boromir rules. Boromir has always been a warrior and not a politician. But then his concerns were not too great. He simply was the most concerned about how Boromir will handle everything. Faramir's promise to aid Boromir in any way possible and accepted was the reason his worries were not too great. Even if the promise was made in the privacy of his office without Boromir's knowledge. Or more clearly without Boromir's knowledge for as far as he knows.

His mind starts to drift. As it drifts, he starts to consider the latest assignment once more. He hopes Faramir will succeed but is fully aware of the risks involved. Faramir and his men will be largely outnumbered. Besides, there are not many places they can flee to. All those places can easily be ambushed. It makes the assignment dangerous and wakes an urge in him. He wants to see how Faramir is doing. But how should he do that?

Denethor thinks about watching from the seventh level but quickly dismisses it. It will not give him a good enough overview. He will not be able to see anything of importance. Maybe the Palantíri will be a good choice? But what about Sauron? Sauron has assaulted him in the past. But he managed to resist him. But will he be able to do the same if he watches over Faramir?

Still, the palantíri gives him the best chance of watching over his son and knowing how he is doing. Besides, this way he will also know how long the city has to prepare itself. Yes, he will use the palantíri. Looking out of the window, he hopes for Faramir will return to him alive with his men. They will need every man to survive the upcoming battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Citadel, Minas Tirith**

A knock on his door has Denethor looking up. Who could it be? Looking out of the window, he sees how only a few hours have passed since the council of Gondor met.

Another knock on the door. He sighs. Whoever is on the other side of the door is clearly determined. He better let the person is. He is certain another knock will come of he does not allow the person to enter. And truthfully, he has become quite interested in whoever is on the other side. With all that in mind, he decides to allow the person entry into his study.

"Enter!"

The door opens and he looks out of the window. From the side of his eyes, he can see the shadow of the person. The person is not an adult but a young boy. He turns his head and sees Bergil scuffling his feet. A small smile appears on his face momentarily.

"What is the matter, Bergil?"

"The captains asked me to summon you, my lord. They would like your advice on the planning of the defenses for Minas Tirith."

"Did you tell me exactly what they told you?"

"Yes, my lord."

Denethor narrows his eyes. This results in Bergil scuffling more. He does not pay attention to it. It is of no importance to him. What is important are the feelings he has. These feelings are annoyance with the captains. The audacity of them to summon him. They should have requested his presence. This is an outright disrespect. He will deal with them.

"Where are the captains now?"

He can hear the harshness in his voice. Bergil looks him in the eye scuffling around. Denethor narrows his eyes further when Bergil does not immediately answer. Does Bergil not know where the captains are? Unlikely. Seeing his response, Bergil swallows before speaking up.

"In the council room, my lord."

"Then let us go there."

He stands up and walks towards the door. Bergil hurries after him. He walks towards the council room while not paying attention to Bergil. It does not matter to him if Bergil follows him or not. Bergil could leave for all he cares. He does not need Bergil to be around or to guide him. He knows the way. But what he needs is to have the captains to be present so he can tell them what he thought about their 'summon'.

Reaching the council room, he opens the door. The door slams into a wall. The captains look up and stop their discussion immediately. He looks sternly at all those present and puts the names by the faces. The captains look to the table or the wall. Anywhere but at him. He narrows his eyes and is about to berate them only to hears steps behind him. He turns around annoyed at whoever is coming to disturb him now. Imrahil walks towards him with an amused smile which disappears when seeing his annoyed look.

"So they summoned you as well, my lord steward."

"Oh, yes, Prince Imrahil, they did. Something they know they should not have done."

Imrahil smiles again. This time Imrahil's shoulders shake. Denethor narrows eyes deeper. He does not appreciate the response. He will not be made fun of. Imrahil does not react to it at all. It annoys him even more. After a moment, Imrahil straightens his face.

"Shall we go see why we were called here."

Denethor nods and turns around. The captains still look anywhere but at them. He smiles pleased. Now, he has calmed down a bit he can enjoy the result his words and actions have. The captains know what they did wrong. He looks at them once more before deciding it is time for them to explain themselves.

"Why did you summon us?"

"Nathalon summoned you, my lords. He insisted on it regardless of our protests."

The captains save Nathalon nod. They all give Nathalon a hard look. Nathalon does not seem to be affected by it. Nathalon lifts his chin and looks them in the eye. Denethor turns towards Nathalon. Nathalon begins to squirm in front. He hides his smile in a cough before addressing Nathalon.

"Why did you have us summoned, Nathalon?"

"We were preparing the defense of the city and we would like your input."

"On what do you want our input?"

This question has the captains turn their attention back to Nathalon. Now, he gets an impression of what their desire is about. He already knows he will not like the answer. Nathalon squirms once more. Denethor coughs once which causes Nathalon to jump.

"Well? We would like your input on where to precisely place the troops. As well as who is ultimately responsible for which part of the defense. There was some discussion about it."

He frowns. What discussion? It should be a simple matter to determine who is responsible for which part of the defense. No responsibility has changed. At least, he has not made a change. And Faramir would have informed him had he done so. So where does the discussion come from? He looks around the room and sees everyone looking away once more. What is going on here? He sighs and decides voicing his thoughts is the best course of action. Maybe he will get more information this way.

"I do not think it requires much thought that each of you is responsible for your level or area. Or does it?"

"No, my lord. But what about the cavalry? No one is in charge of them at present."

So that is what the discussion is really about. Well, the cavalry? Where do they come from? He knows Imrahil brought his cavalry with him but are there more around? He walks towards the table and looks at what the captains put on the map. He picks up a list detailing all the troops present in the city. He cannot find any more cavalry present than those from Belfalas.

"Is this list complete?"

"Yes, my lord. It is complete for as far as I know. I received this list from Eithoril before he left with captain Faramir."

Captain Bíron looks him in his eye. Denethor nods. It is just as he thought. There is no more cavalry in the city than those who came from Belfalas. It makes the decision who to place in charge of the cavalry easy. He has only one person in his mind. Looking up, he is met with confused and hopeful looks. He frowns. Do some of them want to be in charge of the cavalry? And why? None of the captains except Imrahil have experience with leading a cavalry. He decides it is best to remind them about the origin of the cavalry before telling them who he will place in charge of them. Hopefully, his reminder will give them a hint who will be in charge of the cavalry.

"Who does the cavalry consist of? They are nearly all men from Belfalas. As such, it is Imrahil who has command over them. He bright the only cavalry unit to this city and should continue to lead them."

"Will more come?"

He turns his head to Imrahil. He is not at all surprised by the question. Knowing if more will come will allow Imrahil to adapt his plans to their arrival. But knowing the state of the road he doubts they can come. They have deteriorated quite severely in a short time. If any come they will lose many of their own to the attacks from orcs. Imrahil frowns which prompts him to react.

"I highly doubt more will come. They cannot reach the city as it is. Those men will be kept in their province. Somewhere where I suspect they will be needed."

"And Rohan? They have a large cavalry unit."

"Ahh, yes they do. I have already sent someone to ask Rohan for aid. If we get their aid time will tell. For them also counts it will be difficult to reach the city. As such, I advise everyone to make their plan without the possible aid of Rohan. I do not know if they come. And if they do then I do not know when."

Everyone nods and looks at the table. Everyone but lord Bírion looks him in his eyes. He frowns hoping to prompt lord Bírion to speak up. He wants to know what is on the lord's mind. Lord Bírion smiles calmly before speaking up.

"That is certainly true for Anórien, my lord. All the roads have orcs camped on the side. Anyone trying to get over them will be attacked."

"What have you done about it, Lord Bírion?"

He did know the roads were dangerous but not so dangerous that everyone gets attacked. Especially larger groups. He would expect them to be relatively safe. In his opinion, they should be able to fight their way through without too many losses. But Lord Bírion's words make him doubt that. So what has been done about the threat? To strengthen his words, he frowns.

"I have sent men to regularly clean the roads. So far, we have paid heavy prices for our attempts. My steward has orders to continue it. This so should Rohan decide to come to our aid, they will be able to use the roads. I know I risk lives with it but deem the potential aid from Rohan to be more important."

He nods. This is indeed a suitable solution. And naturally, it comes at a high price. He agrees it should be continued so Rohan can aid them. But now that he has the answers he needs, it is time to move back to the topic on hand.

"Back to the placement of the troops, what have you all come up with?"

"Not much, my lord. Some of the captains want to take my men away. I will not allow it! I need them more than they do. How else will I be able to protect those who stayed behind? I cannot do that if I lose men to the other captains."

This results in shouting all over the room. He hears the explanations from the captains why they require the men. Regardless of what he hears, Denethor does not pay attention to it. He knows who the men are who stayed behind. It is the healers and brave lats. They are nearly always in the higher levels. So why would it be a problem if the higher levels lose some men? In the lower levels, more men will be needed once the siege is in front of the great gate.

He looks at the map. How many men will be needed in the higher levels? He does not believe the higher levels need as many as the lower levels will need. The lower levels bring their men with them as they are abandoned. He knows just how to solve the problem and looks up. Shouting still happens and he frowns.

"Silence!"

The captains fall silent instantly and look at him with a shocked look. Most look abashed a but some eyes burn with anger. It makes him wonder what they have been screaming at each other. But regardless of his wondering, the captains need a berating once more. Even though, he had felt hope they had learned their lesson after his initial berating. He takes a deep breath.

"You are captains of Gondor! Not some roundabouts young boys. Each of you should behave according to your position. As it is obvious you cannot make a suitable decision on your own, I have made them. Before I will inform you what my decision is, I want to make it clear that there will be no discussion about my decision."

The captains nod while Imrahil raises an eyebrow at him. Denethor smiles amused. Imrahil lightens his mood a bit. Looking back at the captains, his mood sours once more. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I have decided that the majority of the troops will be placed in the lower levels. In case a level is lost, all the surviving men should join those of the next level. Imrahil, you need to keep yourself, your sons and men ready on the first level for when you are needed. I will issue the order for you to move out."

"Of course, my lord steward."

He nods towards Imrahil while the captains nod. In the next thirty minutes, they go over the actual assignments of the men. They make a list of which men are needed at which level. From time to time tempers flare but in the end, Denethor manages to assign the men where they are needed. All without much regard to the protests of the captains.

* * *

Denethor looks around the room as he places the papers on the table. Everyone is leaving and he sits down on a chair. Well, sits down? It is more like falling into the chair. He does not know what else he can do. All he knows is that the preparations are more likely not enough. Seeing Imrahil walking towards the door, he frowns.

"Prince Imrahil, stay for a moment. I have to need to discuss a matter with you. Please close the door once everyone else has left. I do not want for us to be overheard."

Imrahil stops and turns around with a raised eyebrow. He faces the stare with one of his. It is only then Imrahil nods. Imrahil turns around. From how Imrahil stands, he is watching the captain's leave the room. Once the last captain has left, Imrahil closes the door.

A squire walks towards Imrahil after a hand movement. Denethor cannot hear what is being whispered. It intrigues him. What he does notice is the quiet discussion taking place. A few minutes later, the discussion is over and the squire leaves. Imrahil turns towards him. He allows his intrigue to show and frowns.

"What were you discussing with the squire?"

"I asked him to seek out Elphir to make the necessary preparations. As you wanted to talk to me I cannot do so myself."

"Why would you do that?"

He frowns without meaning it. Imrahil's reason will not be a surprise for him. He would have done the same were he in this position. All he wants to know is if his suspicion about the reason is correct.

"Because I need for my sons to be informed of the plans as soon as possible. Preparations need to be made. My men need to be gathered. All this, I know Elphir can look after."

"Oh, I do not doubt Elphir can look after every preparation. I am confident Elphir can handle the pressure."

"Thank you for your confidence, Denethor. But why did you want me to stay?"

Imrahil smiles calmly at him. Still, Denethor cannot let it go Imrahil did not mention everything. Just like he wants to know why Imrahil would change the topic so fast. They could have talked some more about the preparations. Imrahil looks at him. He sighs. He just knows he will not be able to change Imrahil's mind. With all that in mind, he knows the only thing he can do is answer Imrahil's question.

"I wanted to talk about Rohan with you. I want to know what your thoughts are. Especially if you believe they will come to our aid?"

Imrahil frowns and looks away. Denethor watches how Imrahil raises his shoulders. He frowns. Did Imrahil not expect the question? Rohan was mentioned during the meeting. So why the confusion? He shakes his head. As he does, Imrahil turns around.

"What do you want to know? If Rohan will come to our aid?"

"Among others, yes. When you were traveling, did you notice anything about movements on the borders of Rohan?"

"Now that you ask, no I did not notice anything. But then I was not paying much attention to it, to be honest. I was more focused on reaching Minas Tirith. Have you not received a response yet?"

So, Imrahil remembers the mention of Rohan during the meeting. But then, it is not surprising Imrahil did not pay attention to Rohan's border. It is understandable. Imrahil frowns and stares. He shakes his head in response before speaking up.

"No, not yet. It makes me worry that the messenger was either attacked or our request denied. But then, it will be too dangerous for the messenger to return alone. You know the state of the roads. What is more, my informants do not have any information on movements."

"How recent is the information?"

"Not really recent. You have heard about the situation with the roads, just like I said earlier."

"Yes, I have. Do you want to say that when the roads got too dangerous you received no more information from your informants?"

"Yes, I mean to say that. But everything combined it does not give me much confidence that Rohan will come to our aid."

"I urge you to keep the hope up. If not for yourself then for the men. They need us to show hope even if we do not feel ourselves. And as you said, you have not heard anything yet and the roads are too dangerous. Maybe Rohan is preparing to come to our aid. We do not know. So I ask you to keep hope. No matter how small the hope will be."

"I wish I had your confidence for I do not feel any hope. Everything considering the siege looks bleak to me. How I wish my sons would be here. Boromir would know what to do."

He looks out of the window with longing. He misses his son so much now. He sighs and feels a hand placed on his shoulder. The hand squeezes a bit in comfort. He places his hand for a moment on the other.

"Is there anything you need from me, Denethor?"

Does he need anything? Well, he needs his son. He needs the situation to become more hopeful. In other words, he needs Mordor to lose many troops. And quite suddenly at that. Or he needs to receive signs. Sings, he will have the men needed to fight off the forces of Mordor. He smiles grimly. No, there is nothing Imrahil can aid him with. He shakes his head.

"No, Imrahil, there is nothing you can do for me. You are dismissed. You should check on your men to see if Elphir has everything prepared."

He does not turn around. He feels justified to send Imrahil to his sons. Knowing the bleakness of the situation, he would not be surprised would they all die. Imrahil should be with his family while they are all still alive.

As he does not turn, he does not notice how Imrahil reacts. All he hears is footsteps walking away from him. A door is opened and closed. The room is quiet except for the sound of his breathing. He looks up to the sky knowing he is all alone. He feels how tears stream down his face.

His solidarity has his mind moves back to the possibility of Rohan coming to their aid. He has not much hope of it occurring. Imrahil's words did not change it. He snorts. How can he even think about the potential aid of Rohan? The entire situation is not hopeful. Rohan's potential aid might not even aid them to a victory. Besides, Imrahil's words just acknowledge what he believes to be the case. Another thing which plays a part is the lack of information from his informant and about road safety. There are mere factors which play in his belief. There are many more. But these few are, in fact, the most important ones. Except for what he saw in the Palantíri before Bergil sought him out. This is, by far, the most important factor.

In the palantíri, he saw what Theoden looked like. It did not give him any hope. It still fills him with dread thinking about it. The sight he saw makes him believe Theoden to be of no use for him or Gondor. It made him clear that Grima had become more powerful in Rohan. And Grima has never been positive towards Gondor. No, Grima is fully under the sway of Isengard. His informants told him this. As such by being under Grima's sway, Gondor will be under Isengard's. It means the oaths binding the lands have clearly been diminished. If not broken. But about that, he cannot be certain.

As for Isengard. Saruman should have never received the keys. It is a shame his ancestors did so. Saruman has made it clear where he stands. He does not care for Gondor at all. He never has. If he cares for the other lands is another question he has no answer to. But it is a safe assumption for Denethor to believe Saruman does not care for those lands also.

This assumption, he bases on some of his latest discoveries. It became clear to him that Saruman supports Mordor. He saw the factories and orcs. He saw Saruman's breeding. All contribute to the forming of his opinion. And with Isengard breeding a new kind of orcs, Rohan has a large problem on hand. At the same time, he knows Grima will not deem it much of a problem. If he considers it a problem at all.

He tilts his head. Maybe others will see it as a problem. If they do then they will be facing more problems than the new breed of orcs. Grima will have banished these people. Because of this, it will make it impossible for those men to come to Gondor's aid. Who knows where these men will be.

He looks out of the window. Rohan has abandoned them. He is certain if it. Everything points to it. He just hopes Mithrandir will pose no problem with him being in the city. He cannot be fighting two battles at once. It would be disastrous for his city.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking up the stairs, he thinks back to why he is even making his way up. He wanted to keep an eye on Faramir during his assignment. And the Palantíri in the room he is moving to just gives him a way of doing so. In fact, it is the best way as he determined earlier today. He feels his nerves rising in anticipation. He cannot wait to see how Faramir is doing with his assignment.

Reaching the top of the stairs, a door appears in front of it. He places a hand on the handle and hesitates. Shaking his head, Denethor opens the door. Inside the room, he can see the Palantíri standing. Her nerves spike for a moment before he takes a deep breath and steps inside the room.

He approaches the Palantíri. He knows he needs to watch what is going on. Still, he feels afraid of what he might see. Not that he would ever let anyone notice his fear. It is beneath him to show weakness to anyone. They can only see him as a stern leader and not someone whose afraid.

Stepping up to the Palantíri, he hovers his hands above it. Shall he do it? Shall he look? He can still walk away. There is still time. Shaking his head, he places his hands on the palantíri. He made up his mind earlier. It is of no use for him to now doubt his earlier decision. He sees himself moving over the land at a fast pace.

He halts his thoughts and looks around. To his right, he can see the brightness of Mordor. He quickly moves away and turns around. Mordor does not hold any importance to him right now. No, Faramir does. Just like his troops. As such he turns around. It has him looking at Minas Tirith. He can see some preparations being made in the distance. But what he cannot see it to small or hidden. Still, he smiles pleased with the results. Minas Tirith will be ready for the siege. Faramir has achieved his major objective already. All which is now needed is to stall for as much time as possible.

He shakes his head, he should look for Faramir and see how he is doing. He turns around once more and looks over the fields carefully. He cannot see anyone on it at the moment. Well, he can see people but those are deceased. Besides this, he can see hoofprints on the ground. From there, he can observe the direction the riders rode. He follows the tracks. During this, it becomes clear to him that Faramir has already left the fields. Faramir is long gone from the Rammas Echor.

With this knowledge, he moves his mind towards the Anduin. This is where he suspects Faramir to be. Reaching the Anduin, he looks around. He can see his forces moving on the banks of the river. He smiles pleased. So Faramir has recovered the ground they have previously lost. But then he frowns. This is quick. Have they been lured into a trap?

He looks carefully at the men to see how they are doing. The men are sitting together making the most of the moment of peace. But speaking of peace, how long do they have left? Faramir appears behind the men looking at his other side of the river. Or at least, that is the direction Faramir looks at. He follows Faramir's line of sight. He frowns for he cannot understand Faramir's worry at this time. Nothing worrying is happening. All this makes him understand where the men's peace comes from. No orcs or other foul creatures can be seen. Everything is quiet.

But then, he considers what he saw and knows about Mordor. Mordor would not retreat without good reason. So, have they left for another location? Maybe but time will tell. Still, Faramir's actions make sense to him now. Faramir was checking to see where the orcs when towards. He turns his attention back to Faramir and sees Faramir looking worriedly. What did Faramir see?

Suddenly, Faramir calls out something. The men grasp their ears. Was it a piercing scream? That would explain the men's reaction. He shudders at the thought. He knows what it will mean if it is true. He quickly looks at the sky. His eyes widen at what he sees. He was right in his suspicion.

In the distance, and not far away, the Witch-king of Angmar appears on a flying beast. Others will most likely follow. Dread starts to fill him. Has Faramir's victory been for naught? He shakes his head. He should not dwell on it. Faramir's actions are what require his attention. Only this way, he can tell how his son is doing with this unexpected challenge. Or more likely this unexpected nightmare.

What are the men doing? He looks around and smiles at what he sees. The men are picking themselves and their weapons up. Those in front are forming lines and preparing for the upcoming assault. It is good they did for a moment later orcs descent on them and all hell breaks loose. Denethor tries to keep an eye on Faramir but loses him within seconds.

He moves his mind higher into the sky. Hopefully by having a full picture of the battle going on it will allow him to find his son again. He will not know what to do should Faramir perish now. He has nothing left then. He looks around the battlefield. In the back men are jumping on their horses or running away. Cowards! How could they abandon their post? They should stay and aid in the battle. Not running away.

A movement to his side draws his attention. He releases a breath he did not know he held. Faramir is fighting and moving around the battlefield. Wherever Faramir goes men hurry away as soon as they can. Some are killed while fleeing but others kill the orcs before also fleeing. Moving with the men, he notices how their retreat is complicated. All those near the back of the retreat have to fight off pursuers. But where are they going? And will they reach the target of their retreat in time?

As he moves, he sees where they are heading. The Causeway ports appear in the distance. The first of the retreaters reach the Causeway ports which creates another amount of chaos. It does not take long for Faramir to reach the ports with the surviving men. From the men falling, he can tell Faramir loses men he will desperately need in the coming time. The orcs halt in their approach once the men are all pushed back. They immediately begin to form lines.

He looks at the men on the Causeway ports. They are also forming lines. Archers are hurrying to the top while riders and infantry prepare themselves for the upcoming attack. He looks at the number of men available and the number of orcs. He does not like what he sees. The Causeway ports cannot be held for a long time with this small number in comparison to the overwhelming number of orcs. It will only be a matter of time before they also need to be abandoned.

He sighs. He would have liked to have more time to prepare the city. That besides the fact that the city will be ready at the time when the Causeway ports will be abandoned. Looking at the men, he sees something strange. Slowly the numbers become less. Is there already fighting? He cannot see anything about it. The men are all still prepared for the coming attack. So where are the men disappearing towards?

Looking around, he sees what Faramir is doing. Faramir taps some men on the shoulder and speaks with them for a moment. Seconds later, these men are returning to the city. Why is Faramir sending men away now? What purpose does it serve? It does not make sense. He knows Faramir better than to believe Faramir acts without considering the situation. So what reason could it have?

Just as he thinks this, another surge occurs. The chaos which existed near the river appears at the Causeway ports. This time, more orcs attack. The attackers show more aggression. Archers fire arrows relentlessly and the infantry digs themselves in while fending off the orcs to the best of their abilities.

Denethor looks over the field with sadness growing. The archers do their best in cutting the numbers of orcs. But it will not be enough. For now, they can hold the orcs off. But for how long? The numbers are simply not in their favor. He looks for Faramir and sees him hurrying towards the ground. Faramir calls to the men. Men leave their position while others buy them time. Another retreat is starting. He knows what this means. The doom of Gondor is near.

What should he do? He lets the Palantíri abruptly loose. He looks out of the window. The sky is getting darker with each passing second. He looks towards the ground. What is there left to do but accept the coming doom? How will they ever be able to fight off all those numbers? They cannot do so. But what shall he do?

He turns around and leaves the room. He does not have the will left to watch the approach of the orcs on their city. He already knows what is coming. He also knows Faramir and his men will not make it. He is certain of it. Tears prick in the corner of his eyes. He swallows and forces them away. There is no use dwelling on these matters. What he needs to know is what he will do. Shall he give the order to flee now or shall he do it at a later time? Maybe a good idea to give the order at a later time. It will allow Mordor less time to discover the escapees. As such, these people can find a way to safety. He laughs shallowly as he descends the stairs. Safety? Right. They are still going to die. Only by fleeing, they have some time longer to live. So what is the purpose behind giving the order later?

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he opens the door and walks on. Where to he has no idea. He simply walks on. As he walks, he is repeatedly ambushed by runners. Each of the runners is asking for orders. He ignores them all. Even those who ask to send Faramir aid. Why would he? He will only send the men to a death which would serve better were it to happen by defending the lower levels. And not by risking their lives to safe doomed men.

As he enters the citadel, he is immediately ambushed by two runners asking the same question. They request permission for Imrahil to ride out in aid of Faramir. He frowns. Was his earlier ignorance not a sufficient answer? Why do they even want to fight? What do they think to achieve with it? Soon they will face Mordor either way. So why do they want to meet them on the field so desperately? He shakes his head in confusion. He does not understand them.

His shaking has the runners renewing their effort. He frowns. What orders do they have? And more importantly who gave it? Certainly not Imrahil. No, Imrahil would not press him like that. Still, whoever gave the order will be in so much trouble if he gets his hands on him. No matter the siege. Regardless of all that he has his mind made up.

"No! I will not allow it. Tell whoever sends you that the cavalry will not ride out. I will risk their lives for nothing. Imrahil knows what they will be needed for. Tell him it is for the stragglers. Imrahil will know what I mean."

"But my lord, we are speaking of your son. Do you not want his life to be saved?"

"No, my mind is made up. Leave!"

The runners hurry off scared. He sighs and shakes his head once more. Why did they not accept his words? He knows where they will be returning to. It makes him wonder how long he now will have peace? Considering their insistence, it does not surprise him if other runners will soon be seeking him out. Still, he will not change his mind. The cavalry is needed soon enough. Only with their support, the remaining people will have a chance to escape. He knows escape is futile. But if people want to flee then they should have the chance. He owes them that much.

He walks toward the parapet and looks down. A group of riders is hurrying back to the city. Hot on their heels are orcs on their beast. In the sky, Nazgul follow them. He looks away unwilling to see these brave men killed before they reach safety. He closes his eyes. As he does so, he hears people asking him to send the cavalry but ignores them. He does not understand why they do not stop coming. He made it clear he will not change his mind.

He opens his eyes and looks at the white tree of Gondor. It symbolizes the state Gondor is in right now; dying. Gil promised he would come. But how will he be able to? He cannot reach Minas Tirith in time. Nor can he use the rivers. The Corsairs will not allow him to reach the city. Those ships will ensure Mordor's victory if they can even hold out long enough. He sighs.

"My lord, will you not consider. Your son needs aid to reach the safety of the city. Just like the men who are with him."

Turning he sees the tearful eyes of Bergil looking at him. Oh, now they have done it. Guilt-tripping him will not work. He will not allow it. No, he will stick to his decision. He looks at Bergil intending to berate him when three runners run into the citadel.

Denethor frowns. Why are they coming? Bergil was sent as a runner, was he not? Do not tell him Bergil sought him out on his violation. Really, youngsters. He narrows his eyes at Bergil just as the runners reach him. He only pays partly attention to the runners as he already knows why they have come. He sighs.

"Alright! Tell Imrahil to ride out if he so desperately wants to risk his life and that of his cavalry. I do not know what he thinks he will achieve with it. But if he wants to, let him ride out."

Bergil smiles brightly and runs off. The runners hot on his heels. He sighs. Has he gone soft? Maybe. But all he wanted was to have peace of mind. Something which he will not have when being constantly harassed by runners who want to have him change his opinion. But by giving it, he will finally have it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the beating of horse hooves can be heard throughout the city. He frowns. Are they hurrying towards the houses of healing? From the sounds of it, they are moving higher into the city. His frown deepens. Why have they passed the houses of healing? Who is coming up to the citadel?

He looks down at the fields. He can see orcs moving across the fields. They are getting closer to the city with each passing minute. In the distance, siege materials are being moved. He holds his breath. How will they be able to hold Mordor off when Mordor has all the advantages? He does not know. The siege looks even bleaker than it already did.

He turns his attention more carefully to the fields. Where is Faramir's force? He can see no trace of it. All he can see are the deceased who lay scattered over the fields. Where is Faramir? And where is his cavalry? They are nowhere to be seen in the fields. Have they left? He shakes his head. He is too high in the city to make out details on the fields. If they have aided Faramir's force then it will be impossible for him to see proof of it.

The hoofbeats have gotten louder. From what he hears, they are moving through the tunnel. Are they coming towards the citadel? It would appear so. But who is it? Surely not Imrahil. He knows better than to ride a horse into the citadel. The closer the sounds get the more curious he gets. He wants a word with whoever thinks it is a good idea to ignore protocol. He turns and walks into the courtyard intending to find out who is coming and giving them a piece of his mind.

Moments later, a group of riders enter the citadel. At the front rides Imrahil. He frowns. Why is Imrahil riding into the citadel? He knows the rules. This is a revelation he never expected. His confusion lasts but momentarily when his eyes land on a slumbered form in front of Imrahil. A form he recognizes immediately.

"Faramir!"

He runs forward and ignores all the other riders who enter the citadel. No one is more important to him right now than Faramir. He looks at Faramir and what he sees is not good. He knew Faramir was injured but he did not seem to be this injured. He tries to reach for his son but Imrahil does not release him.

He looks around to see who will aid him. In the distance, he can see guards approaching while carrying a stretcher. Once the guards have reached Imrahil, they reach up. He is just about to tell them this is futile when Imrahil hands Faramir over to the guards. The guards place Faramir on the stretcher they brought with them. Almost immediately, he drops down next to it. Only now can he finally take a good look at his son. Better than he could when Faramir was held in front of Imrahil. Faramir is deadly pale. His breathing is ragged. Any hope he had left leaves him with these observations. His only remaining son is dying. And all due to his actions. And no one else. He suggested it. Even if Faramir agreed to go, it has been his idea. He is responsible for all this. He should have stopped Faramir from going. Any other captain would be able to lead the assignment. Why did he not stop Faramir?

He struggles upwards and stumbles. What will he have to do now? He does not know. He cannot seem to think as if his mind is clouded. He stumbles some way back. Only then do a few impressions come to his mind. He could stay and die fighting. Or he could stay with his son. He turns his head slowly back towards Faramir. Everyone looks expectantly at him. What do they want now? Looking at Faramir, he makes a decision.

"Bring captain Faramir to his room."

The guards look at him uncertainty. After a few moments, they pick up Faramir's stretcher and walk towards the house of the Stewards. He stumbles and falls down. He looks around once Faramir has left his line of sight. What should he do now? Fighting and dying? Or should he stay with his son? He ponders his options as best as he can. He would have valuable time with his son where he to stay with Faramir. He wants to be with his son. He stumbles upright.

"... Lord. My lord!"

"What!"

"What do we do now? You are in command. The men are awaiting orders."

He looks at Imrahil. What is he talking about? What orders? He shakes his head. He does not understand Imrahil. How can Imrahil still have hope left? All his hope has left. So why the question for orders. He shakes his head before speaking up.

"Why would we be fighting? Our fight is over! Do whatever you want. I will be with my last remaining family."

He moves forward but a hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. He growls and turns towards Imrahil. He is about to berate Imrahil when Imrahil speaks up.

"My lord, you do not mean that. Calm down, my lord. Your son needs healers. Send for them."

He shakes his head. He will not allow the healers to prolong Faramir's suffering. No, he refuses it. He looks at Imrahil. All he receives is a pleading look. He shakes his head once more. He will not be swayed.

"No, I will not! I mean what I said. Do whatever you like but do not bother me."

"My lord!"

He shakes the hand of hurries towards his house before anyone can stop him. He will be with his son and not anywhere else. He hears shouting in the distance but ignores it. They can do whatever they like but he will be with his son. That is what is most important right now. And certainly nothing else.


	8. Chapter 8

_Italic_ means Denethor is experiencing a flashback.

* * *

Denethor looks at Faramir in worry and sadness. How could it all come to this? Oh, he knows full well how it came to this. But regardless, he thinks about it again and again. It serves to teach him what he has done wrong and what he would like to change had he the opportunity to do so.

As he sits, he does not pay any attention to anything but Faramir. He wants to be constantly aware of how his son is doing. Still, from time to time he looks up. But only when there is a knock on the door. At that time, he looks out of the window; never at the door. Nor does he respond in any way. In time, silence fills the room only to be disturbed by Faramir's breathing. The silence has his attention turn back to when he walked to the room.

_The door slamming behind him calms his nerves down. If only for a bit. He remains worried about Faramir. But all he needed was to get away from these foolish people. If they want to die for no purpose then, by all means, they should do so. Just like he told them. and just like he told them, he wants to be with his son._

_With this in mind, he walks further into his house. He walks through the hallways into the direction of Faramir's room. He knows this is where the guards will have brought his son to. Reaching the room, he sees two guards standing at the door. He walks up to them and places his and on the door handle._

"_Leave!"_

_The guards look hesitantly at him. They share a glance before leaving. He smiles amused knowing they will return sooner rather than later. He frowns. How can he still feel amusement at this time? Everything is crumbling down around him. Everything his family has fought and bled for. He shakes his head._

_Looking back at the door, he carefully opens the door. As he does so his heart beats hard against his chest. Almost as if his heart is bursting out of his chest. A deep breath and he looks into the room not sure he will like what he will see._

_In front of him, he can see the dim light coming from the candles and the shadows which are created. On his left side, a desk and chair stand. On the desk, multiple pieces of parchment lie scattered around. He smiles sadly for this is just what he would expect to find on Faramir's desk. Next to the desk, he can see the bookcase filled with books._

_He steps into the room and turns around. Next to the door, a closet stands. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. He turns around again and sees a bed with a table on the side. From the location, it is across from the desk. On the table stands a bowl with a cloth beside it. Next to the bed stands a chair. And on the bed, he finally locates Faramir who is covered in blankets._

_He walks towards the chair and sits down. He looks at the cloth for a moment. He considers what to do and who had the idea to place it here. Smiling sadly to himself, he picks up the cloth and dips it in the water. He wrings it out before bathing Faramir's brow. Afterward, he places the cloth on Faramir's head. After some time, he checks Faramir's face for fever and no matter how many times he does so Faramir's brow stays clammy. It is like his efforts have no effect on the fever._

_He turns his head towards the door with only one thought in mind. No matter the knocking which might come, he stays with his son. And this time, he will not allow his opinion to be changed or swayed. He turns back towards Faramir and carefully picks up his hand up while stroking it. His other hand brushes Faramir's cheek in an effort to comfort his son._

"Father? Father? What is going on? How did I come here? Last I remember I was in the fields."

"Shh. Do not worry yourself, Faramir. You got injured during your flight to the city. You will be fine. Just close your eyes and rest."

Who is he to convince? Faramir? Himself? His scratching throat makes him sound even more upset than he already is. How will he calm Faramir then? Looking up, he sees Faramir looking at him with a frown. He strokes Faramir's cheek before wetting the cloth again. He dips it over Faramir's head. Faramir's eyes flutter. He can see the strain of Faramir trying to stay awake. He strokes Faramir's cheek again. This time, Faramir's eyes flutter close. Faramir relaxes.

He sighs happily to know Faramir is asleep once more. He knows what is to come. And this is what he wants to keep from Faramir. Faramir should not know about it. All Faramir should know is peace from now on. But how will he ensure Faramir will not suffer more than he already does? There are but few options available to him. He can fight to protect them. But then how will he ensure Faramir's lack of suffering? The orcs could torture Faramir after they kill him. No, this is not something he can use. But what about his other option? This would mean he ends their suffering before orcs can reach them. He nods. This is what he will do. He will end their lives to ensure the orcs cannot do it.

A hard knock on the door has him looking up. He narrows his eyes at the door but does not make a sound. A moment later, he turns his head back to Faramir. The knocking grows more insistent and more often as time passes. Still, he ignores them. All he focuses on is caring for Faramir. But no matter how often he ignores the knocking, it continues. The more time passes, the more he feels his anger growing. He can feel he is about to explode so he distracts himself by caring for Faramir.

After some time, the knocking grows less. But in return, the knocks are soon accompanied by calling. Every knock signals another call for orders. After this goes on for about an hour when he finally has enough and shakes his head. He wants all this to stop. They have done this before and been rebuffed. So why do they continue to ask for something they did not get before? What do they think to attain with this? They will all surely die when Mordor breaks through their defenses.

He shakes his head once more and returns to what he is most important right now. He puts the cloth in water, wrings it and bathes Faramir's brow once more. This process he repeats multiple times.

Suddenly, he jumps up. Where did the shout come from? He looks around and can hear more shouting. From time to time, there is a scream. Looking at Faramir, he sees Faramir remaining asleep. He smiles sadly. Faramir does not notice a thing. But then where do the shouting and screaming come from? He looks around the room but cannot see anyone. He breathes a sigh of relief. He would have heard it, would he not?

Listening again, he can hear the sounds coming from outside the room. But does it come from the hallway or from the city? Standing up, he quietly walks towards the door. Upon reaching the door, he places his ear against the door and listens. He does so quietly as he does not want to give their location away. Nor does he want the guards to know he is doing something so undignified.

As he listens it becomes clear to him the sounds do not come from the hallway. Nor from inside his house. So does it come from the city? And how will he find out if it is? He can only think about one way; by looking out of the window. Straightening, he turns around and walks quietly towards the window. Along the way, he feels Faramir's brow for a moment. Luckily, he finds nothing different from when he left Faramir to listen at the door.

Reaching the window, he frowns and wonders what is going on. He looks out of the window and sees the shape of the Nazgul flying on their beasts. Near the first level, a large part of the orcs is concentrated. All across the city war machines are doing their duty. Outside the walls, more orcs and other creatures are gathering. He can see the glistening of Haradrian armor. So they have joined? No surprise there. He looks back at the city and only one thought comes to his mind; has their end come?

Before he knows it, he has left Faramir's room. He does not notice the guards at the door jumping around. Nor the guards looking confused at his retreating back. Soon he has opened a door and looks at the Palantíri in all its glory. He stops in his tracks and frowns. What is he doing here? He does not know and shakes his head. His eyes travel to the Palantíri. He tilts his head and steps towards the Palantíri. He reaches forwards with his hands.

Suddenly his hands move back to his side when his eyes widen on remembering something. He was with Faramir not long ago. He was looking out of the window at the siege. He was wondering if their end has come. He smiles grimly knowing why he came here. He was looking for a way to know more about how the siege is going. Only this way can he tell what he has to do at this time.

Looking down, the Palantíri beckons him once more. He nearly places his hands on it when another thought strikes him. He needs to have everything prepared. Tilting his head, he knows nothing is prepared in Faramir's room. He needs to gather everything and be with his son when their end has come. Looking around the room, he locates a cloth. Grabbing it, he wraps the Palantíri in it and hurries back to Faramir's room.

On his way back to Faramir's room, he makes a quick detour to his room. There he picks up a sword and a few daggers. These he will need in case the orcs get close to them. He quickly hides the weapons beneath his clothing. No need for the guards to see them and ask questions. He grimaces knowing how good guards are at asking questions. Especially if they see something they did not expect or deem suspicious. The palantíri, meanwhile, he hides in the cloth and under his arm. Hopefully this will allow him to get past the guards without encountering problems.

Looking out of the window, he sees what time it is. He bites his lips knowing he has been away from Faramir for too long. It causes him to worry about Faramir's health. Has it declined? He hopes not for he would want to be with his son then. If only to comfort him. His nervousness grows with each passing minute. He wants to be back with his son. Quickly leaving the door, he walks back to Faramir's room.

Once back with Faramir, he places the daggers on the side table and the sword against the side of Faramir's bed on his right side. The palantíri he places in his lap. He looks around himself with satisfaction. He has everything within reach and prepared. Only now does he place his hand on Faramir's brow. His heart hammers in his chest. He waits a moment to feel Faramir's temperature before heaving a sigh. Faramir is still clammy but no more than it already was.

He turns towards the bowl and wets the cloth. He uses it to bath Faramir's brow for a moment. Faramir moves around a bit at his touch. He reaches for Faramir's hand and squeezes it. Moments later, Faramir calms down and relaxes. He sighs happily to have eased Faramir's distress. Then he looks at his lap. He thinks for a moment before unwrapping the Palantíri. He places his hands on the Palantíri almost immediately.

Instantly, his mind drifts towards the Anduin. He travels along the Anduin and can see sails appearing in the distance. The sails are black. He bites his lips fearing what these sails might signal. He moves closer to the sails to get a look at the signs on it. He knows there will be signs on them. What he sees instantly tells him these are Corsair ships. How many men are on these ships? He shakes his head. It does not matter for their doom is near at hand.

This thought has his mind drifting back to the fields of Pelennor. His face bleaks and his eyes widen at the sight before him. How can they hope to survive all Mordor has planned for them? He knows how; they cannot. The enemy is stronger than it has ever been before.

Quickly moving towards Mordor, he struggles with the pull from Sauron. Has Sauron recovered his ring yet? The strength of the pull has him believing this. How else could Sauron otherwise create such a pull? He is barely able to keep him from being pulled into Mordor and before Sauron. He pushes all his strength into it knowing Sauron must not get his hands on him. Or his mind. The information he has needs to be protected at all costs. His hands shoot up quickly and he stands up. Something heavy falls on the ground with a bang. It rolls over the ground until it hits a wall. His struggles breathing. He knows what it means if he is right; Sauron has regained his strength.

He turns his head and stares at his reflection in the water. His face turns ashen. His hair looks gray. His face rimpled nearly beyond recognition. His eyes widen knowing he has suddenly turned years older. He shakes his head. He cannot fail now but he does not know how to handle the situation. Mordor will overrun them. He is sure of it for it is only a matter of time. Why oh why does he even try? And why has he ever tried? He has done a lot for Gondor. He has strengthened the army and the defenses. Now all will be in vain. He closes his eyes and sacks down on the chair in defeat.

As his eyes are closed lights begin to dance before them. He opens his eyes and sees himself riding through Ithilien with his family. They seem to be alone and confused. He groans and grabs his head with both hands. His head hurts a lot. It feels like his head is breaking apart. What is this? He takes a deep breath and another image instantly comes to his mind. He sees himself dining with an older Faramir. Along the table, a few young men sit who look like Faramir. A young Rohirrim sits at the table together with a few young men and a young woman who look like her. They are talking about something. He tries to listen to what they are saying but cannot understand them. Why can he not understand them? And more importantly why do his ears ring so loudly? He can barely hear anything.

He opens his eyes when he is suddenly in the throne room. He looks around. He is not holding court. No, he sits there as an onlooker. It is the only explanation he has for why he is looking partially down on the room. Looking into the room, he sees Faramir, a Dúnedain, and Gil sitting there. They are holding court. Suddenly, the image changes. He sees his family and him riding with the older Faramir and Gil. Guards ride with them. Where are they riding towards? Oh, yes now he remembers. They are riding to inspect a forest where a strange mist had appeared. It is how they came to be in this time.

His eyes widen with realization. He knows what he is seeing. He sees how Gondor has won the war and recovered. Sadly, he has not been able to live through it. All he knows from his visit there. No matter how strange it has been, it is reassuring. He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts. Suddenly he hears words coming from all around him.

"_Adar, please remember to not despair when the siege happens. As I told you, aid will come to Gondor. It might take some time for the aid to arrive but it will come. While you wait, keep the hope up for the people, warriors and yourself."_

"_I will remember that, Faramir. I am just glad to know that even though we were besieged, Gondor did not fall. Even better, Gondor is starting to prosper once more. It is just as it should."_

The images disappear slowly but he does not notice. He narrows his eyes in thought. Where were they when Faramir said these words? Where? He cannot tell. All he heard where the words. He did not see anything which would tell him where they were. He bites his lips not liking it. He wants to know where they were.

He looks around and sees Faramir lying on his bed. It is then that he notices he has left his memories. Shouting is audible from outside. He looks around confused. Where did these memories come from? Where they fake? No! He shakes his head. He knows this is not true. He can feel these memories are true. But where did they come from? And why now?

His eyes light up with a thought. If these memories are true then he has seen the future. He knows they will survive this. He turns his head knowing instantly what he has to do right now. With that in mind, he decides to call the person whose assistance he needs.

"Barhador!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Servants' quarters, Citadel, Barhador POV**

"Barhador!"

Barhador stops writing and looks around the servants' quarters. Has he imagined the call? No, he did not. All around him, people are looking up. Many of whom are frowning. He grimaces for he understands the reason. He is also confused by this call. He knows what orders he got from Lord Denethor. And they contradict with this call. Lord Denethor expressly told him not to bother him. He had no interest in anything for some time. So why would he call right now? It does not make sense.

It takes but a moment before every servant starts to talk at the same time. He tries to listen but because of the sound, he can only understand those who are closest to him.

"Why do you think Lord Denethor called for Barhador?"

"I do not know. Maybe he wants something done."

"No, child. If Lord Denethor wanted something done then he would not have called for his Senechal. No, he would have called for a servant. Lord Denethor only ever called for his Senechal when he wanted something important done."

"Why do you think he called for the Senechal then?"

He smiles at the answers this question evokes. Some are quite wild. Some are outright unbelievable. At the same time, some people try to stay reasonable. They must be working with the fact. No matter how few facts they have at their disposal.

He shakes his head. It is good people try to be reasonable but it does not hurt at this time. He knows how much people enjoy this. Especially in dark times. It serves to lighten their mood. He stands up and walks a bit around the room trying to find an interesting conversation. Most of the conversations he overhears are not worth mentioning or remembering. But one conversation draws his attention so he listens.

"What has happened between Lord Denethor and Captain Faramir?"

"I do not know. I did hear there was some heavy discussion in the war room. Maybe it has to do with that?"

"Yes, I know about it. But it is not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant what has happened between them since captain Faramir's return."

"Oh, about that. I do not know. You know no one has seen them since the captain was brought to his room."

"I know! I brought a bowl and cloth to the room myself and on Barhador's orders. Besides, who would not have noticed that?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Will you two calm down for a moment? Fighting will not give you the answers you seek."

"So what answers do you have?"

"None which I know for certain. But what I can tell you is that Lord Denethor was mostly upset at the captain's state of health. So I think he has been looking after his son. Or do you have any better ideas?"

Shaking accompanies this question. Barhador has to smile. It shows how much they have been paying attention to their lord. He knows the words are correct. Not because of knowledge but because of an educated guess. The shaking stops the conversation but a short while when someone speaks up again.

"So, if we agree that Lord Denethor was looking after his son then what could his call mean?"

Everyone frowns. Barhador knows they are thinking about the meaning behind the call. Something he has been doing before. And still should be doing. But then he does not know where to start. He shakes his head. But as he does so he hears someone speaking up.

"How am I to know. But what will we do with it?"

"I say we obey. Barhador has been asked for so should seek our lord out. And maybe we will learn something about it."

Nodding accompanies it. Barhador knows how the others will attempt to gain information; by hearing him out. And depending on why he was called he will tell them. At the same time, he knows he can only agree with the statement; he should seek his lord out. And before anyone can tell him to go, he walks towards the door. As he does so, eyes follow his every move. He does not pay attention to it. All he needs to do is find his lord.

* * *

**Citadel, Minas Tirith**

Minutes later, Barhador comes ever closer to Lord Faramir's room. The closer he gets, the more apprehension fills him. He does not like seeking his lord out, right now. This due to their previous interaction. At that time, Lord Denethor was not acting sensibly. Because of this, he worries about what will he find now. Will the latest request be sensible? Or will it be another insensibly order? He does not know for certain. But regardless, he will follow the order to the best of his abilities.

He sighs. Thinking about his lord has him considering something dreadful. Lord Denethor could be losing it. It certainly fits with his last interaction with his lord and is not an encouraging thought. He shakes his head desiring to focus on something else. His thoughts drift and have him considering he might be called to do something. But what might that be? He shakes his head once more. He might be worried about what he will soon be confronted with but he is still curious why his lord called him. All it does is confuse him.

As he walks, other servants and people walk past him. Nearly all of them look at him curiously. He smiles calmly. It will not do to create worry right now. Especially as he does not know if it will be needed. Time will tell. And till then these people deserve to have some time with less worry.

"Barhador, what is going on? Do you need anything?"

He looks up and sees one of the newer servants. A name escapes him at this time. A worried look is plastered over her face. Her lips appear to be trembling. He smiles calmly for a moment. He knows better than to worry about new servants. Besides, someone who is worried should not be worried more than is absolutely necessary so he considers what to say. He could lie to reassure her. Or he could tell the truth. As he knows little already, he sees no danger in telling the truth.

"No. I do not know what is going on."

"What do you mean?"

The confusion on the servant's face is highly amusing. Especially as he is certain everyone knows he was called by his lord. He struggles to keep his amusement from his face. He does not answer yet. Instead, he turns his head to the side as if contemplating. He knows if he answers now his amusement will be heard. He takes a few deep breaths before turning back.

"Well, I have been called by our lord. Soon, I know why I was called and then I will let you know if I need you."

"Of course, Senechal."

He sees the suspicion in the eyes but does not focus on it. He needs to press on. He needs to ignore his apprehension and find his lord. It is a hard fight for him to walk on but he does. And soon he reaches the room. His apprehension reaches a top. He finds it hard to breathe. He takes a deep breath and knocks once.

"Enter!"

He takes another deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest, before opening the door and stepping inside. Once inside the room, he looks around the room. Captain Faramir lies calmly on the bed. He can see the captain is still not well. Not that he would have expected something else. But what has happened? Why was he called if not for something related to Captain Faramir?

Looking around the room, he tries to see if anything is out of order. He cannot find anything. Well? If he is being truthful, he sees weapons stored alongside the captain's bed. Lord Denethor must have brought them. It is the only explanation which makes sense to him. But why? And better yet, where is Lord Denethor?

Looking around the room, he looks for Lord Denethor. He finds Lord Denethor pacing in the room beside the bed. How could he not have seen his lord before? He shakes his head and looks carefully at his lord. Lord Denethor's hands are behind his back. His lord's back looks tense. Looking Lord Denethor in the face, he sees how lips are being bitten. Is his lord impatient? Or is his lord worried? Barhador frowns. What should he do? He shakes his head knowing there is only one thing left for him to do.

"My lord, you called. What do you require?"

He struggles to keep his worry from his face and voice. He is worried about the reaction he will receive. Hence his carefully worded question. Better to play it safe than to evoke his lord's wrath. At the same time, he looks his lord in his face. He will not cower down. He refuses him. Whatever he will be faced with he will face it head-on.

"Barhador, I require my armor and weapons. And I want them quickly."

"Of course, my lord. I will ensure everything will be here as soon as possible."

He bows and quickly leaves the room. Once the door is closed behind him, he walks back towards the servant's quarters without thinking. He turns a corner and once there sighs deeply. How is he to get this task done? He has been asked to bring his lord his weapons and armor. But where is it? And can he ask someone to bring it to his lord in his stead? He shakes his head. One step at a time. First is locating the weapons and armor. To do that, he decides to seek out his lord's body servant. This servant will know where everything is stored. Barhador knows the general place but not the specifics. For that, he needs his lord's body servant.

Walking on, he thinks about which weapons will be required. Those his lord already has in the captain's room are out of it. So does his lord need others? He cannot be certain as he was never involved in preparing his lord for any battle. Reaching the servants' quarters, he shakes his head. He enters and looks around for the body servant. As he does not see the servant, he asks around. No one has seen the servant for the past few hours. Almost none have any useful information for him. Except one who remembers the servant telling about his intention to look at the battle from the courtyard.

Knowing this, he decides to inspect other potential places. He cannot be certain the servant will be there now. He spoke of his intent an hour ago so he could have left the courtyard. During this search, the confusion about his lord's orders strikes him again. Why was this order given now? It makes no sense. It should have been given hours ago if Lord Denethor intends to fight with the defenders. So where does this come from now? What has changed? He wracks his brains but cannot find any explanation. He groans to let his irritation leave.

Barhador breathes easily. He feels his thoughts turning towards Captain Faramir. He wonders what this change in orders will mean for the captain. Will Captain Faramir receive the healers' care as he should have had already? He hopes so for it is sorely needed. And he knows everyone will be agreeing with him on this. The captain needs to be taken to the houses of healing as soon as possible. The only one he knows he has to convince is Lord Denethor. He hopes he will either succeed or that his lord will come to the conclusion on his own. Still, his hope is not too high. Lord Denethor has been too unpredictable of late.

He shakes his head to come out of his thoughts. He needs to search further. And having searched the normal places, he decides to look outside the house. He decides to begin with the courtyard. He is fairly convinced his search will be successful there. But then another thought crosses his mind; how will he explain everything? He fears his order will be dismissed. Not that he can blame the servant for it. Lord Denethor's recent behavior certainly warrants it.

Reaching the courtyard, he looks around. The courtyard is filled with many people. Looking at them, he decides to try and identify why they would be here. With it is the hope of finding the servant easier. He can see guards standing at their posts. Others have abandoned theirs and are looking at the lower levels. So is the servant here? He has high hope and looks around once more. A few servants can be seen in the distance. They are joining the guards in looking down. He approaches them when one of them turns and nudges the others. They turn around and he is pleasantly surprised. He has found the servant.


	10. Chapter 10

"Buior?"

He waits patiently for an answer. Barhador knows Buior will answer. And if Buior's widened eyes are any indication then he needs to recover from the shock first. He turns his head hiding a smile. It is simply amusing to see someone so seasoned as Buior startled. Especially since Buior was startled by being addressed. At the same time, he knows full well where the shock came from. From the same reason as to why Buior was startled. It does not take long for Buior to recover.

"Barhador, what are you doing here? Is there something you need?"

He wonders momentarily what to say. Should he talk about the order here in public? Should he not take Buior to the side and inform him there? He does not know certain which is the best. What he knows is the servants will be gossiping. It will circulate absurd stories. Stories he wants to avoid. so, he can better inform Buior in public.

But he also wonders what Buior was thinking. His first question is partially answered by the second. He shakes his head in disbelief. Buior knows he only ever seeks him out if he needs something. Before answering, he decides on a little teasing.

"I do not know. Am I not allowed to join you in watching the battle?"

Laughter fills the courtyard. Oh, they do not believe him. Not that he blames them. He has never shown much interest in joining the others in their watching and gossiping. But the laughter is something he is glad to hear. Glad, because of the recent events. This will take everyone's mind off the siege. He lets is go for a while before he decides to end everyone's wondering. But before he can speak up, Buior speaks up.

"I did not know you had any interest in it, Barhador."

"I do not. I came here actually because someone needs you."

Buior's eyes widen at this. Barhador wonders what Buior must be thinking. He imagines a lot of wild things can be going through Buior's mind. But at the same time, normal thoughts might cross Buior's mind. He simply does not know. And right now, he is interested in knowing what Buior has on his mind.

To discover this, he looks Buior in his eyes. Buior is frowning and looking to the floor. He sighs knowing he cannot get anything out of Buior right now. As such, he looks at the others. They are looking at him with identical frowns. He struggles to keep a smile of his face. They are most likely wondering what is going on. He loses his struggle and smiles slightly imagining they are interested in the same things as he is. It is then Buior finally comes out of his shock.

"Lord Denethor? What does he want?"

"Lord Denethor wants his armor and weapons brought to him. I have seen that he has taken some weapons already to the captain's room. So, you will most likely have to determine what has been taken and what still needs to be brought."

"What does Lord Denethor need it? From what I know he does not want to be disturbed. Did he actually ask for me, his armor and weapons?"

Buior is frowning at him. And only just, he received a nod. Where does the frown come from? Well, at least he knows his order has been understood. Right now, he needs to figure out which question he will answer first. He thinks about what he has to say and what makes sense. In the end, he decides to answer the last question first. This one needs the most explanation. The first, he can cover real quick.

"Yes, he did as for his armor and weapons. He did not ask for you personally. But as you know where everything is I thought it best if you were to see these orders carried out. Besides, you need to aid him in preparing himself anyway. And to answer your first question, I am as surprised as you are by this turn of events."

"But why? Do you know?"

Barhador sees how the other servants and guards suddenly get highly interested in what is going on. Even more, than they already were. He groans internally. Just what he needs. Nosy people. But is aware he cannot send anyone away. He will just have to deal with it. As such, he sighs.

"I told you that I am as surprised by this as you are. So no, I do not know."

"Then what do you know?"

He keeps his face straight even though he wants to show his frustration. If Buior thought he would be the only one frustrated by not getting answers then he is mistaken. Even he is frustrated but simply refuses to show or voice it. Well, what can he tell Buior? Exactly what happened? Will he simply refuse to answer? Or will he keep his explanation simple? He shakes his head. Better tell what happened. Maybe it will stop further questions from being asked.

"All I know is that I received the order after Lord Denethor called for me. When called, I was with other servants in the servants' quarters. You can imagine what this will have evoked. And the weapons, I told you about, I could see in the captain's room. Lord Denethor seemed anxious to me. As you know where everything is stored, I decided to seek you out. So you need to find out what other weapons our lord will need."

"And I have to aid my lord with putting everything on either way. Alright, I will see it done. Can I ask for aid in collecting everything? I cannot lift everything on my own."

Buior bites his lips. His eyebrows frown and his fists are clenched shut. Barhador can nearly hear the sigh which does not appear. At the same time, he gets the feeling other emotions are being hidden from him. It causes him to bite his lips in frustration.

But what to tell Buior? Can he ask for aid? He thinks so for no one has much to do anyway now. So, it will not matter much if a few servants aid Buior. He shrugs and looks around. The others are looking at him. He sees a few greedy smiles and a few interested. He glares at the greedy ones before turning his head. He decides to end this conversation as soon as he can and get back into the house. He wants to leave such annoying people behind him as soon as he can.

"Yes, you can. No one has much to do anyway so ask whoever you want. Thank you for seeing it done."

Buior nods and leaves. Barhador turns to leave also but is stopped in his track. In front of him, the other people stand. They immediately harass him as they stop him. He sighs knowing he can do little else but talk to them right now.

About thirty minutes later, Barhador walks back to the servants' quarters. Only a short while ago, he finally managed to brush everyone off him. Something he is grateful for. He does not know how long he could have remained calm. They were frying his nerves.

As he walks, he thinks about his lord's change in behavior. Once more. He sighs. Why can it not leave him alone? He knows why; it is so surprising and unexpected that it does not make any sense to him. As he thinks, he remembers how Lord Denethor was initially only interested in Lord Faramir. And nothing else. Now, he wants his armor and weapons. Why?

He thinks about it for a moment but then he comes up with an idea. Is Lord Denethor interested in fighting? It certainly appears like it. But this causes him to wonder where the change came from. He thinks about it as he walks through a few floors. But no matter how long he thinks about it, he cannot imagine what it is.

One thing he knows; whatever it is must be something drastic. There is nothing else which could have explained it. But what could this drastic thing be? He thinks about all kinds of possibilities. Some more outrageous than others. In the end, he determines that he will most likely never know for certain. Well, never? Not until his lord decides to share it.

As for why he will most likely never know? He needs more details to be able to make a good guess. Those details, he does not have. Besides, knowing his lord it will never be shared. He will only be able to learn about the gossips. Something he knows the accuracy off. He shakes his head. Dwelling on these thoughts will not aid him. The only thing it will do is frustrate him. He needs to go back to work and forget about this for the time being. He knows there is enough work to be done.

Moments later, he arrives at his office and goes back to work. As he works, he keeps it in mind the fact something drastic must have happened. It is all he allows himself to remember. He looks out of the window and hopes time will tell whatever the reason was.

* * *

**Denethor POV**

Denethor strokes Faramir's hair with a worried expression. As he does so, he feels how clammy Faramir's brow feels. He dips a cloth in the water and bates Faramir's brown once more. While doing this, he bites his lips. Faramir needs more care than he can provide. He can tell this as more time passes. Why oh why did he not think about it before? He shakes his head knowing what he soon needs to do for Faramir. For now, he will care for Faramir to the best of his abilities.

Dipping the cloth once more in the bowl, he wonders where Barhador is. How long does it take Barhador to retrieve his armor and weapons? Certainly not this long. Everything is where they are always stored. It could easily be brought here in short order. So what is taking Barhador so long? He does not know but wonders about it. A thought comes to his mind; has Barhador send a servant to do this for him. It would explain how long it takes for everything to be brought to him. But how much longer will it take the person to arrive? He needs to join the men who are fighting. He needs to do what he should have done before.

Denethor can feel the need grow inside him. He feels like he cannot wait much longer. Wringing the cloth, he places it on Faramir's head before taking Faramir's hand in his. He strokes the hand while turning his head towards the window. He tries to determine how long it has been. But this thought has him glaring out of the window instead of looking for the time. Why should he have been dependent on Barhador? Why? Oh yes, he remembers why. He has been caring for Faramir. And right now, he does not dare to leave Faramir without someone present. Someone who is either him or a healer. Hence his order for everything to be brought here.

He feels his hands beginning the sweat and his heart speeding up. He strokes Faramir's cheek to check for his temperature completely forgotten about looking for the time. He needs to calm himself down. Something he can do by caring for Faramir. If only for him to be distracted from his feelings. And as such calms him down. Besides this, it has another side effect. He knows his son will still be alive when he goes to defend the city.

He smiles pleased with what he feels. Faramir's temperature is still high but has not risen. He cannot be certain but believes Faramir's temperature has gone slightly down. Knowing this, he wonders what he has forgotten. He is certain he forgot something. But what? A knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

He knows now what he has forgotten. He was checking the time. He wanted to know how long he has been waiting. And now, he knows it does not matter anymore. Soon, his request will be fulfilled. Or at least he hopes so. He does not appreciate having to wait much longer.

He sighs and looks at the door with interest. Who is bringing his weapons and armor? Is it Barhador or Buior? The door opens slowly while squeaking. He feels his heart beating loudly in his chest. The first person to enter is Buior who carries most of his armor. Behind him are other servants. Each carries weapons or armor. And behind them stand his guards. Each has their hand on their sword. What do they think will happen? He glares and mentions for them to leave.

He turns his head towards Buior and gives with a knowing smile. So, Buior enlisted aid. Not surprising. But did he do it with Barhador's permission or not? That is a question he has to answer. If only for him to know what to expect later. He tilts his head. He should better ask when and where their aid was enlisted?

Buior and the servants place everything down. He watches them while considering the questions on his mind. The longer he thinks, the more clear it becomes he does not know. He simply does not know what the servants were doing before they were asked for aid. So he cannot tell. But one thing is clear; it was done before he went to collect everything.

"My lord, do I have everything here?"

He struggles to contain his laughter. Buior and the other servants stand in the room struggling with their load. Some servants more than the others. Why could they not put it down already? He shakes his head. And before they succumb to their load, he will answer the question.

"Yes, you do Buior. Nothing which will be needed has been forgotten. You all can put your burden down."

What remains unsaid is:0 Good job. Buior does not need to hear it. He knows it already. He tilts his head and looks Buior and the others in their eyes. What is everyone waiting for? As one, the servants carefully put their load on the ground. He nods to Buior and turns his head.

Looking worriedly at Faramir, he strokes his son's head. He needs to say goodbye. He does not want to but has to join the men. He decided to fight and had to stick with it. At the same time, he knows this might be the last time he sees his son alive. Either of them could die within the next day. Kissing Faramir's brow softly, he stands up. It is time for him to prepare himself. Buior immediately walks forward and begins to undress him. Soon his robes are gone and his armor is placed in its place. It feels like an hour but he knows from experience Buior has him dressed in a short while. Once Buior has finished, he moves his arms and is met with the familiar feel of his armor.

"Do you need anything, my lord?"

Does he? No, he does not believe it. Everything he asked for has been brought. He looks Buior in his face and is about to respond when the words die in his mouth. What was he about to say? He frowns. Did he not forget something? It certainly feels like he has forgotten something. What is he forgetting?

Denethor looks around the room in an attempt to get his thoughts back in order. At the same time, he can also look around himself to see if he can determine what he has forgotten. He needs to figure it out soon. As he looks around, nothing appears to be out of order. Everything is where it is supposed to be. Faramir still lies in his bed. Faramir lies in his bed? His eyes widen slightly. He has discovered what he has forgotten; ensuring Faramir's care. How he will ensure it he already knows. It requires no thought.

"Have Barhador waits for me outside."

"Yes, my lord. I will take this to the washers. Good luck, my lord. May the valar protect you."

Buior mentions with his head to the bucket he holds in his hands. A bucket he can see contains clothing. Most likely the clothing he shed earlier. Where the bucket came from, he does not know. Nor when Buior collected it. To both, he paid no attention. He nods which causes Buior to bow to him. Moments later, the door is opened and closed not long afterward. Denethor sighs. He is finally alone. He can finally think about everything without being disturbed.

He knows he secluded himself. What it will have caused will not a strange thing. It will have divided some of his captains. There will be those who seek to follow his example and those who do not. It will be a divide they cannot use at this time. He knows it is a real possibility that some might show him resentment when he shows up. He does not like it but knows it cannot be avoided. He cannot change the past. Nor people's feelings. All he can do is work with it. As for those feelings, it is something he does not care a lot about. He only cares as much about the feelings as they will be useful for him. So what to do with this knowledge. Leave it? It might be the best thing to do. As he realized earlier, he can only work with the situation as it is.

As for right now, what should he do? What can he do? He does not know. He can only decide if he knows what is going on. And that does not mean knowing from hearing. He heard enough but does not know the details. He needs to know from seeing. Only then will he know all the details necessary to lead a battle.

With this in mind, he needs to determine where he will be able to gather this information. More importantly by whom he can gather it? It takes him little thought to have a first lead. Either Imrahil or Mithrandir will take command. Or maybe both. There is only one way to find out. He needs to seek them out. Both men will have then answers he seeks.

Thinking about them, he worries about what he will be faced with. How will they react? Mithrandir probably will not fight him. No, Mithrandir will be amused more than anything. Imrahil, on the other hand, will be suspicious. Not that he blames him. But he needs to seek them out. Even if he does not look forward to it. He turns his head towards Faramir once more. Maybe for the last time. He sighs knowing it is time for him to face the outside world once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Denethor steps out of the room and closes the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he knows he needs to face the world in front of him. Looking around, he sees nothing really surprising. The guards from before still stand at the door. Two other guards stand in the distance. They look like they are waiting for something or someone. Most likely, they will accompany him as he ventures into the city. He turns his head and sees Barhador standing in the distance. When their eyes meet, Barhador walks up to him.

"My lord, you asked to see me. How can I be of service to you?"

"Barhador, I need you to ensure that captain Faramir receives the care he needs. Have my son brought to the houses of healing; the healers there are best equipped to care for him."

Barhador frowns and nods but does not fight him. Denethor knows why he requested it as he did. He needs to assure him Faramir receives the best care available. The healers are best equipped to do that. Something he knows he should have realized earlier. And by talking about it immediately, he cannot forget about it. Just as he makes this realization, he is brought out of his thoughts by Barhador.

"What do I tell the healers? We both know they will have questions for me. Especially Master Neston."

"Tell them that my son's care will be in their hands. They should give Faramir all the care he needs. There is nothing else the healers need to know."

Barhador nods. Denethor smiles slightly. He is pleased Barhador does not question him more. He also knows Barhador is right. The healers and especially Master Neston will be questioning Barhador for any information they can get out of him. That is why he did not give Barhador specific instructions. There will be nothing they can get out of Barhador which he does not want them to know. Besides, they will know better what Faramir needs than he or Barhador will ever know.

"Is that all, my lord?"

"No, it is not. Inform the servants to prepare food. Food and water are to be distributed among the men in the higher levels. No servants are allowed to enter the levels where the fighting is occurring. Not ever. Make sure they know it."

"Yes, my lord. I will ensure it happens."

He smiles happily. He is pleased to know another worry has been solved. Now, his last worry needs to be solved. He knows the servants have been inactive for too long. They can from now on contribute to the siege. Something they should have done from the start. If only, he has ensured it. But as he said earlier, he cannot change the past. He can only work with what is happening. And that means he ensures that from now on the servants are contributing. Looking at Barhador, he knows he needs to respond to the words which were spoken.

"I am glad to hear that. There is something else you can do for me; have all those who are not needed to prepare the food and distributing it report to the houses of healing. I am sure the healers will be glad to have more people aiding them."

"Of course, my lord. The servants will be glad to have something to do once more. They have been anxious with inactivity. I have seen it. As for the healers, we both know how they will see it."

He nods knowing full well how the healers will react. They will be pleased with the aid. And annoyed they had to wait so long to receive it. Hopefully, the happiness to receive aid will be more than the annoyment. Looking around, he tries to see if there is anything else he needs to do. Finding nothing, he knows it is now time for him to leave and join the battle. He is about to walk away when his eyes move towards the door. Faramir is in there. He bites his lips. Leaving his son is something he does not feel comfortable doing.

"My, lord? Go and do not worry. I will ensure captain Faramir will be looked after. Everything else will also be taken care of. Do not worry. Do what you have to do, my lord."

The bite on his lips eases. He looks Barhador in his eyes to determine if what he said is true. As well as to ease his heart. Something he will refuse to admit. Finding no lie in Barhador's eyes, he turns away from the door and walks away. Soon he is followed by the guards he saw earlier.

* * *

Approaching the door leading outside of his house, Denethor feels his heart beating faster. What will he see once he has crossed through the door? And what will he see once he descends into the city? These thoughts bring many possibilities to his mind. He can be met with a damaged courtyard. Or a relatively unscattered courtyard. As for the city, he knows the city will be damaged. The question remaining is how damaged it will be. The city could be destroyed on all levels. Or the damage can be limited to a few levels. He can't tell based on what he saw and heard earlier.

The thoughts about the damage has his mind moving towards escape routes. He knows which one will be secured. But are there more? He thinks about it when his mind moves back to his youth. He remembers paths through the city which allowed him to enter and leave undetected. Something he made good use of in his younger years. If these paths are still accessible then these can serve as additional escape routes.

His eyes narrow. How well known are those escape routes? Not really, he imagines as it has always been a secret. But he knows if many people were to use them at once then they will be revealed. It will be a high risk to use them but if necessary he will do so. These paths will lead to those which are being guarded. Or at least, in the direction of those pathed.

Another thought crosses his mind; how accessible are these paths? He does not know for he has not had to use them since he became the steward. They could be entirely inaccessible right now. He simply does not know. So, should he leave those paths be? He only needs to think about it for a moment before he dismissed it. These paths will be used. Even if they pose additional problems. He will manage it somehow. Those paths will give more people a chance to flee.

He knows he only needs to give the order to use them early enough. Then it will not be too much of a problem. Especially as the guarded escape routes are citadel and on the sixth level. So for those who reach the escape routes, they will have ample time to flee through them. As well as time to hamper the orcs' ability to follow them through it.

Opening the door, he steps outside. The wind hits him hard in his face. A feeling he did not know he missed. But right now, he enjoys the feeling of wind hitting his face. Looking around, he sees the courtyard has escaped the damages of the war. At least for now. Whether it remains like this, time will tell.

Looking closer at the courtyard, he sees another group of guards stand. What are they doing here? How many guards will accompany him? He never believed two. But he also finds it strange for ten guards to accompany him. What use will they be? Four guards should suffice. Any more and they will only hamper their ability to protect him.

"My lord, where do you want to go?"

"I want to join the battle. But tell me, why are there so many guards waiting for me?"

He lifts an eyebrow to reinforce his words. This is a question he wants to have answered. Answered before he will talk about anything else. The captain lifts an eyebrow in return. He narrows his eyes. This is not the reaction he would like to receive. He nearly taps his food on the ground but manages to refrain from it. The captain stands up a bit straighter.

"Well? We do not want to take any risk with your safety."

"I appreciate your concern. But I do not need ten guards to accompany me. Four should suffice. The others can join the army in the battle."

The captain shuffles slightly. Almost unnoticeable. He only saw it because he was looking closely at the captain. Anyone else will have missed it. The shuffling changes in a quick nod. He smiles pleased and waits for a response. Something he does not have to wait long for.

"Of course, my lord. Where do you want to join the battle."

"That I do not know. First, I will seek out whoever has taken command of the defense in my absence. Only when I know what the situation will I decide where to join the battle."

Denethor nods once to show he deems the conversation is finished. He walks towards the ramp without waiting for a response. He does not need one. The captains always follow his command. And as he expected, the sound of armor moving follows him. From the sound of it, the entire group follows him. If they do, he will let them. But only four of them will stay with him. The others will join the army. Just as he ordered.

Walking down the ramp, he comes four citadel guards. They carry an empty stretcher between them. He smiles lightly. He does not need to think about what they will be doing. He knows what. They are following his orders. He now knows for certain Faramir will be cared for. He is also pleased with the fact he got to see it. He will not be left in uncertainty. No matter how small. Or how little he deemed the change his orders would be ignored.

* * *

**Minas Tirith**

Walking through the city, he looks at everything he sees. All in an attempt to learn what has happened in the city. At the same time, he will be able to tell where Imrahil and Mithrandir might be. They can give him the answers he seeks. He is certain of it. He only needs to find them.

Entering a new road, he is met with nothing he has not seen before. The damages here are little. It seems even more likely that the sixth level has escaped the damages from the siege. Time will tell if it stays like this. He walks without reacting to what he sees. All his thoughts focus on is the location of Mithrandir and Imrahil. A task which quickly gives him a problem. The problem being he determines that he does not know where to begin looking. They could be anywhere in the city. He could have missed them. Or he could be far away from them still. He simply does not know.

This lack of knowledge has him thinking about the men. About what he knows about them. Imrahil is someone who leads a battle from the front. So, it is likely Imrahil is wherever the battle is occurring right now. Or somewhere close to it. Especially as Imrahil will want to be close to his sons. His nephews will be fighting at the front. And if not then they will not be far away. Imrahil will thus not be far away.

As for Mithrandir, he has no idea where to look. He does not know Mithrandir well enough. It is mostly his fault as he never talked to Mithrandir a lot. And with a reason; he never liked Saruman. As such he wanted to as little as possible to do with the Istari. But back to where Mithrandir can be. All he can think about is that Mithrandir and Imrahil are together. Or he hopes at least. He cannot come up with anything else.

So where should he look for them? In a quiet area or one where there is heavy fighting? Where? Should he follow his knowledge about Imrahil? He narrows his eyes. It is at least a direction. And if he is right about them then there is only one place for him to look; there were the heavy fighting occurs.

A destination in mind, he makes his way ever lower into the city. The guards become more nervous as he continues. That is if the sounds coming from them are any indication. Any moment he stops walking, they surround him. It frustrates him to no end.

He is still not close to the fighting. What danger are they expecting? An orc disguised as soldier attacking him? Not very likely. There are no dangers here.

Turning his head towards the guards as he walks, he sees their concerned looks. Really? He already knows there are no dangers here. So why the concern? He simply cannot believe these guards. Only they act so strangely. No guard has ever acted like this. What is he dealing with here?

He shakes his head and walks on. It will not do to be distracted by this. It is something he can look into later. If he remembers it. As he descents, he finds more damage to the lower he gets. From the fourth level on, he finds roads blocked by fallen stones. Houses destroyed. It is not a good sign. The people who live here will be homeless no matter the outcome of the siege. And he knows he will have to provide for them. It is a headache he quickly pushes from his thoughts.

Reaching the gate to the second level, he stops. Guards surround him almost immediately. He ignores them. All which is on his mind is that he is not looking forward to seeing the damages here. It will be the worst he has seen so far. He is certain about it. But it will not as severe as the first level. Of that, he is also certain. There the damages will be truly severe. He would be surprised if a few buildings come out of the siege undamaged.

Taking a deep breath as silently as he can, he walks forward through the gate. As he walks around the level, he comes across a few swan knights. One of them he is certain he recognizes; it is Elphir. Could Imrahil be close by? Looking around, he sees Elphir's brothers are also closeby. Erchirion and Amrothos are talking to a few officers. What they are talking about he cannot hear.

"Uncle, what are you doing here. Can I be of any service to you?"

He turns and sees Elphir standing in front of him. When did Elphir get so close to him? He really must have been lost in thoughts. Or paying too much attention to what he saw. But even though Elphir surprised him, he finds it no problem. It saves him time and effort; he does not need to approach any of his nephews.

"Yes, you be of service to me. Tell me, do you know where to find your father. I need to speak to him."

He mentions with his hand to the captain. It is time for the excess guards to leave. And well immediately. He does not want to worry Elphir unnecessarily. Or more than he already does. He also does not want to keep capable men from defending the city. They will be needed. He listens closely to the captain as he sends men away. But not with words as he expected. No, the captain does not say anything. Why? Did he choose the four who would protect him already? It seems so. Those who leave must have gotten a signal. It is the only thing he can think about. The only thing which could explain it.

Even though he pays close attention to the captain, he also keeps an eye on Elphir. As such, he sees the frown on Elphir's face. And notices Elphir looking around. For what? He follows Elphir's example but does not see anything strange. The road is not deserted. Nor is it crowded. No, there are enough people around that they will not be overheard. And that they will not attract any attention. Just as he realizes this, Elphir finally answers.

"Father is somewhere around here. I am not sure where."

"Where did you last see him?"

"I last saw him two alleys down."

He turns his head. Erchirion and Amrothos stand to his left. He tilts his head. Which of the two spoke up? They both look at him neutrally. So he cannot be sure. He narrows his eyes. Erchirion is smiling slightly while Amrothos is grinning. The brat. Well, he should not have expected anything else form Amrothos. But at least he now knows Erchirion was the one who spoke up.

"Thank you, Erchirion. I will look for your father there. But tell me, is Mithrandir with him?"

"Last I saw they were together."

He nods and leaves the boys. He knows this will result in gossip. Normally, he would not like it. But right now, he does not mind. It is not important. They need to return to their duties. And he needs to find both Mithrandir and Imrahil. Hopefully, they are still together.

Walking into the ally, he looks around. In the distance, he can see a group standing together. If he is right then these are officers. He waits a bit to see what they are doing. From what he can see, they are not doing anything. The only thing the officers do is leaving. As they leave, he finally spots Mithrandir and Imrahil. He smiles pleased. Soon, he will have the answers he seeks. He approaches the men slowly while the guards walk around him.

* * *

**The second level, Minas Tirith, Imrahil POV**

"Do you think we can hold the first level?"

Imrahil looks at Mithrandir. He hopes they can but highly doubts it. He knows the situation. It does not look good. Especially, if they cannot figure out what to do right now. Mithrandir strokes his beard in thoughts. Imrahil has an idea of what answer he will get.

"I doubt it, Prince Imrahil. If we do not take the battle away from the city walls then I deem it likely they will be able to enter the city. In due time, yes. But they will be able to enter the city."

"I know. But what can we do? It is not like we can send the cavalry out."

He sighs knowing the cavalry will only ride out if Denethor gives the order for them to ride. Else they will be stuck in the city. A waste of resources in his opinion. They are the only ones who can potentially make a difference now. The infantry will be unable to act against the overwhelming number of orcs.

"No, it is not. Your brother-in-law is the one who needs to permit that."

"Yes, and he is not likely to do so. I fear he lost all hope. Even though I tried to ensure he maintains hope."

He turns his head towards the sky and thinks back to the conversation he had with Denethor in the council room. Despair was already visible then. But he had hope Denethor would not succumb to despair. Later, he feared Denethor had fallen into despair. He knows as he did then, that the people need to see Denethor during the battle. He has been their leader for so long. Besides that, Denethor is a well-respected commander.

Turning his head back towards Mithrandir, he is met with a worried look. Raising an eyebrow, he wants Mithrandir to tell him what is worrying him. He wants words and not expressions. A smile comes over Mithrandir's face. He frowns. Where did this come from? Just as he thinks about it, Mithrandir speaks up.

"So what can we do? I doubt we have enough men to strengthen the defenses more."

"No, we cannot. We are already stretched thin."

Mithrandir nods. He turns his head to the sight. He does not want Mithrandir to see his concern. He knows it is futile but the knowledge calms him down a bit. As he looks to the side, he sees someone approaching him. Who is it? And why does the posture seem so familiar to him?

"What is it, prince Imrahil?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone who I recognized. Forget about it. It is probably nothing."

"Oh, no. Tell me, who did you recognize?"

"That is the problem. The posture is what I recognized. Not the person directly. I simply cannot place a name to it."

"Mhhh."

Mithrandir turns his head into the direction he indicated while stroking his beard. Imrahil follows the turn but still keeps his eyes on the Mithrandir. This way, he can get a feeling for Mithrandir's reaction. In the distance, he can see the person moving ever closer. Mithrandir gets a curious look on his face. What would he give to know Mithrandir's thoughts right now. He would at least know if Mithrandir recognized the person. Now, he has to wait for a reaction to learn it.

"Ah, I see. You saw Lord Denethor."

"What!"

His eyes widen. Mithrandir grins at him. So, he was right. He saw someone familiar. But why could he not see it was Denethor? He should have. Looking back, he does recognize Denethor. But why could he not see it before? He does not know. He can only blame it on the stress of the siege. Something he was never bothered by before.

"Yes, he is coming towards us."

He follows Mithrandir's direction. And Mithrandir's words prove to be true. Denethor, indeed, walks towards them. Something, he did not pay attention to before. He frowns. Why is Denethor coming now? And why towards them? What does he want? He thinks about what has happened. Anything which might draw Denethor here.

He cannot determine anything with certainty. But at the same time, he hopes Denethor found hope again. If Denethor did then what will happen with the decisions he made? Will they be discarded? Or will they be left standing? He bites his lips. He hopes some of the last ones will be discarded. How will he ask about it?

Denethor comes ever closer. He needs to figure out soon how he will ask about it. And in such a way no further conflicts will be created. It is something he wants to avoid at all costs. Problems are something, he does not need at this time.

Once Denethor reaches them, Imrahil looks closely at Denethor's face. Denethor does not seem to be in his right mind. He seems to be worried. Or preoccupied with something. But by what? Oh, he can guess. It is not difficult. It will most likely have something to do with all the tragedies Denethor suffered recently. It does not excuse what Denethor has done. At the same time, it makes it understandable.

"My lord Denethor, why have you come?"

"I have come because I need to do my duty. It is long overdue."

Long overdue? Really? He nearly huffs but manages to hide it. Denethor should have done this at the beginning of the siege. Not just now. If only, Denethor had not lost hope. But with Denethor here, it is clear he found hope once more. Why else would Denethor have come? He smiles and places a hand on Denethor's shoulder before responding.

"Yes, it is. I am glad to see you here, Lord Denethor. I am glad you found hope again. If only to fight."

"It is good to be here where I belong. Tell me, what is the current situation?"

"You are here to take command of the battle?"

"I am."

He smiles and squeezes Denethor's shoulder. Denethor places his hand over it. He knows what he will say now. He will not fight Denethor's return.

"Then I gladly turn command back to you. It will be just as it should have been from the moment the siege happened."

"That is true. Let us do what we should be doing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Denethor POV**

"So, tell me Imrahil, how are our defenses? Are there any things I need to solve right now?"

"I can only tell you about the east side of the first level. How it is in the other areas I do not know for certain."

Imrahil does not know? How? Imrahil is in charge, right? He should know. So why can he not? There is only one thing he can think of. Imrahil split command up because the entire level would be too much for him. It is no surprise where it the case. Overseeing the defenses of the entire level is impossible considering the siege. So who knows what the situation is in the other areas of the first level?

"Who do I need to ask about the remainder of the first level."

"That would be Mithrandir. He oversaw everything on the west side."

"Is that so?"

He turns toward Mithrandir. Mithrandir would not be someone he would give the command. He would never give an Istari any sort of command over his men. Never. Not after his experiences with Saruman. It made it clear to him that Istari should not be trusted. But Imrahil does trust Mithrandir and was the one in charge. So Imrahil made the decisions. He cannot begin to fault Imrahil for his decisions. There is simply a difference in opinion.

Looking at Imrahil, he is met with a knowing smile. He narrows his eyes. What did Mithrandir see that warranted this expression? Mithrandir's smile deepens. He nearly growls. He does not like it and wants to change Mithrandir's thoughts. To do so, he raises an eyebrow. All in an attempt to get Mithrandir to answer his question. Hearing a sigh, he is pleased to know he will now get an answer.

"Yes, Lord Denethor, I did indeed oversee the west side."

"Then you will explain the state of the defenses there. But first, Imrahil, you will explain what you know. And I want to know everything which is happening. And what has happened."

"Of course."

He nods. It is not like he expected any other response. He did not ask anything. He gave an order. Something everyone would have understood. But before Imrahil talks about that there is something else he needs answers to. Something more pressing.

"Imrahil, start by explaining why you are here right now. What reason is the reason for that."

He looks expectedly at Imrahil. He would have thought they would be closer to the first level. Or on the first level. It is something he would have thought to be wiser. They would have a better view of the battlefield there. It is something he would prefer to do. Even if it would be dangerous. He wants to have a good view of the battlefield regardless of the risks it presents to him.

"We are here because it offers the best place to discuss strategies and tactics. There is less of a chance we will need to stop from time to time. No attacks from orcs manage to reach us here. In the first level, I have had situations where arrows reached over the wall and into groups. For those groups, it did not matter if they were inside buildings. Some were always hit.

"But as for the first level, the fighting has been dreadful there. We managed to hold the orcs out. But only just. I do not know how much longer we can keep it up. You should know that most of the first level has been destroyed. That creates even greater risks to the men."

"Not surprising. I could hear some of the things going on from the citadel. And nothing I could hear sounded good. Also, I could see the war machines of Mordor while combing here. It makes your struggle understandable. You are highly outnumbered."

"That is true. Those machines and the overwhelming numbers of orcs make the situation dreadful."

He nods. There is nothing he can say against it. He knows how dreadful such a situation can be for defenders. He has seen it before. No matter how much he might despise the situation, it is good to know it. He turns his head towards Mithrandir. Before he can say anything, Mithrandir speaks up.

"Lord Denethor? You should know the situation on the west side is not much different. The difference is that I have even fewer men available than Imrahil has."

He narrows his eyes. He did not give Mithrandir permission to speak just yet. Still now, he knows the situation as it is on the first level. Not that he likes the information Mithrandir provided any more than he did Imrahil's.

Looking at down, he wants to consider everything he learned in detail. It is only now that he notices that he stands before a table. On the table lies a map of the first level. Looking at it, he knows he needs to decide what he will do. More specifically, he needs to decide what the best course of action is. But the map interests him more. On it, he can see how many men are where and where the orcs are.

"Is this map accurate?"

"Yes, Denethor. This map is accurate. The orcs have not moved too much. Or at least they have not since I checked it about thirty minutes ago. So, have you made a decision yet?"

"No, I have not made a decision yet. Are there enough men available."

Maybe with this information, he can make a plan. Even if he will have to change it later. He knows from experience that it is better to act on an initial plan than on no plan at all. Besides, plans are always changed. No matter the situation. No plan has ever lasted through an entire battle.

He looks Imrahil in his eyes. Sadness can be seen there. He bites his lips already not liking what he will hear. Again news which he does not want to hear or even needs.

"As of this time, barely. But it should not become any worse. Only a small amount of more problems and the men will not be enough."

He nods. There is nothing else he can do. He sighs. He will have to work with what he has. And what he knows. Not a prospect he looks forward to. Turning his attention back to the map, he considers what to do and what he knows.

"The orcs are here in large numbers. It makes a long time defense difficult. Even a short time defending the city will be a hard task. Whatever we do will not be an easy task."

"I know, Denethor, but I have hope we can hold out long enough for Rohan to offer us support."

Denethor nearly groans out loud. Why does Imrahil bring Rohan up again? He has already talked about Rohan with him. How can Imrahil still hope to hold out until Rohan reaches them? How? Looking at Imrahil, he narrows his eyes before speaking his mind.

"And when will Rohan be here? When? You know how dangerous the roads are. It will take Theoden a long time to reach us. If he received my call for aid, that is. And if he manages to do reach us in time, I wonder if he still has a large enough force behind him."

"We should hope for it, Lord Denethor. You know I was in Rohan before coming here. The entire Éored is in Edoras. I am confident Theoden King will call for the muster of the rides once he receives your message."

Did they not listen to him? He told them already what he thinks about it. The force with which Theoden leaves will not matter if he cannot bring a large part of it to Minas Tirith. And that is also the problem which exists. He looks at them. Neither man reacts and they should; they look determined. Well, he will have to remind them.

"If they manage to get through then we might have a chance, Mithrandir. Yes, that is true. But only if Theoden does not lose many of his men. And that is a real possibility of occurring. But let us not focus on Rohan. They might come to our aid but we should focus on what we can do. We on our own. So, ... what can we do?"

"We could pull back to the second level."

"I do not think it is so severe yet, Imrahil. We still have time and should not retreat until the last moment to do so."

"Oh, I agree with you. I only informed you about the option we had. One I do not like. Nor deem appropriate at this time."

"Then why did you offer it?"

Imrahil does not answer. Denethor narrows his eyes. Oh, he can make some guesses why Imrahil offered it. Like wanting to have all options on the table. Or wanting the least appropriate option handled first. It does not matter. He should focus on the matter on hand. Like what options they have to deal with the situation. So he turns his head back to the map.

"What other option do we have?"

"We could move more men to the first level to strengthen the line there."

He nods. That sounds like a reasonable solution. Looking around, he finds a list with the location of the troops in the city. A glance and he knows this option is no longer reasonable. It is a great option. He can pull some men from the other levels to protect the first. And creating any risks.

"Lord Denethor, if I may? I would like to make a suggestion."

"Yes, Imrahil? What is your suggestion?"

He lifts his head. Imrahil is biting his lip and looking uncertainty around. What idea does Imrahil have? And why the reluctance to give it? He frowns. Imrahil's reaction does not evoke confidence in the idea. Imrahil does not speak up. And because he wants to know which strange idea Imrahil has, he lifts an eyebrow. This evokes a quick reaction.

"It is a bold idea, Denethor. I have to admit it. Instead of waiting here, we can take the fight to them."

"What do you mean to say?"

"We can use our cavalry to break through the lines of orcs in front of the city."

His eyes widen. This idea must be the night of [foolishness]. It will not serve anyone. No, it will only create more problems than there are already. Why, oh why does Imrahil want to create more problems. He should be solving them not creating them. He sighs. Imrahil seems to have a death wish. And they thought he was not in his right mind earlier. He shakes his head. It all makes no sense to him. Still, there is only one way he can react.

"Imrahil, have you lost your mind? You would be sending those men to their deaths. What purpose would it serve? That idea is the height of [foolishness]."

"It would be better than keeping the cavalry stuck in the city. They are getting restless. Just like their horses. They want to ride out in the field and not be stuck here in Minas Tirith."

"Oh, if you know them that well why have you not given them the permission already?"

He narrows his eyes. Oh, he has an idea why Imrahil has not given the order. But he wants to hear it from Imrahil. Turning his head to Mithrandir, he scowls. Mithrandir's amusement annoys him to no end. It is not why they are here right now. There are other things which are more important than amusing Mithrandir. He sighs and turns his head. As he does so, he taps his fingers on the table. Imrahil is quick to pick up on his unspoken order.

"Because I know that is a decision I cannot make. Only you can do that."

"Yes, only I can permit the cavalry to ride out. So for your information, I refuse. The only thing I will do is strengthen our lines. If that does not work then maybe I will allow the cavalry to ride out. But only afterward. Not now."

"Of course. You make the decision. We will follow you no matter what you decide to do."

* * *

**Minas Tirith**

He nods. Imrahil is sufficiently abashed right now. How could he even think to do something so stupid? He does not know nor does it make any sense to him. But one other thing [interests] him; Will Imrahil follow him no matter what he decides? He highly doubts it. Imrahil might follow him but Mithrandir would never follow him. Especially if Mithrandir thinks he makes a bad decision. He knows the reputation of the Istari. They do what they deem necessary no matter what someone else might decide to do.

He sighs. No matter how annoying he mind find Mirthrandir, he will now have to work with him. For as long as he can. And that means he has to give orders.

"Imrahil, there are some citadel guards who came down with me. I do not need them. Take four of them with you. Mithrandir, you take the other two. Any man you find who has not joined the guards you drag with you. From now on every capable man will defend the city. Pass out all the weapons you have."

He looks at both men in their eyes. He cannot fail now. Faramir needs him. If he fails then he has failed his son. But he knows he will not only fail his son for he will also fail Gil. He remembers being in the Reunited Kingdom. He remembers Gil ruling. He cannot fail. The kingdoms will be reunited. He will do all he can to ensure it for he saw it in existence. Even if it is the last thing he will do.

Imrahil nods and so does Mithrandir. Imrahil looks at him with concern and Mithrandir with interest. Can they tell what he is feeling? He shakes his head. They must know something is pressing him. It would be difficult to hide anyway. So, he does not mind. All he does is nod and both men leave. He looks at the map once more. Now it is time for him to make good on the promises he made to himself. Taking a deep breath, he walks towards the first level. Guards following close behind him.

A short while later, Denethor enters the first level. He has his sword drawn just in case. Not that he expects to use it. He just does not want to be caught unaware. He wants to be prepared for anything which may happen. In front of him, his guards walk. They also have their swords drawn. He smiles amused. No one wants to be caught unaware.

Well, no one? Not really. They are the only ones holding their swords. No one else does. So only they consider the danger of the first level. He shakes his head. He will not be responsible if they get themselves killed due to their stupidity.

He walks on for a moment before reluctantly sheeting his swords. There is no active fighting here. Holding his sword is unnecessary. It might create more problems and nervousness around him than there already is. It is something he wants to avoid. Without a sword in his hand, he finds time to consider what is going on around him. Men stand on the walls. Nearly all of them are archers. The other men stand divided; some on the walls, others in the first level.

Suddenly he hears the sound of metal hitting metal. He looks around. Around him swords are unsheeted. Where did the sound come from? It is then he notices what happens on the walls; a fight has broken out. Orcs managed to set foot in the city. His hands move to his sword upon seeing it. Unsheeting it, he hurries forward just as orcs run down the stairs from the walls.

He increases his speed and plunges into the fighting. Time passes without notice. His mind solely focused on the fighting. He blocks attacks and attacked back. He tries to kill any orc coming close to him. Sometimes it succeeds, other times it fails. But regardless, the orcs die. If not on his hands then on the hands of his guards.

Suddenly, a sword passes next to him nearly hitting him. A body drops on the ground. Turning around, he sees a citadel guard standing in front of an orc. The orc has the sword still in his chest. Another sword passes next to his face. He moves, pulls out his dagger, and pushes it into the orc's neck. Pulling the dagger out, the orc drops to the ground dead.

Turning around, he focuses on all the orcs around him. Those require his attention. They need to leave the city. He will not let them defile it. He will not let the future he saw be undone. Narrowing his eyes, he plunged into the horde of orcs. Guards close on his heels.

Fighting continues even after dark. As time passes, weariness seeps into his bones. He fights his way to a more quiet area. There he leans against the building. He needs to rest.

"My lord, are you alright?"

Turning his head, he is met with the captain who looks worriedly at him. Looking around, he spots the other guards. They have taken up strategic positions around him. Looking back at the captain, he sees the worry has not left. He sighs. He now needs to answer the captain even though he does not want to. Well, that just means he will keep his explanations to the bare minimum.

"I am fine, captain. Only tired."

"Then let us accompany you back to the citadel so you can rest."

"No! The furthest I will go is the second level. There should be enough room there for me to rest."

The captain stares at him and looks like he will refuse. He narrows his eyes. The captain gulps before nodding quickly. He returns it and walks back to the second level smiling. It still amuses him how fast he can get his men to cower before him. Especially, if he disagrees with their idea. Reaching the second level, he searches for a place to rest. Finding it, he lies down without paying attention to his guards. He knows what they will do.

After sleeping for a few hours, he returns to the first level with his guards closeby. As he enters the sounds he hears make some things clear to him; the fighting has not eased up. No, it has only increased since he left. He sighs. He had hoped it would have eased up right now. Hurrying forward, he plunges back into the fighting. Once again, he fights for hours. He kills many orcs but there seems to be no end to them.

A horn sounds in the distance. The fighting stops all around him. Orcs look around bewildered. Some seem scared. The men on the ground look at each other. From all of them, he cannot get a hint of what the sound means. A hint he receives from the walls where cheering can be heard. It is a deafening sound. He hurries up on the wall. Once there, he looks over the fields. His eyes widen in realization; Rohan has come to their aid. Finally. He looks more closely at what he can see.

* * *

**First level, Minas Tirith**

The flags of Rohan whistle in the air. More and more riders arrive on the outskirts of the field. All riders move into formation. They look small to him which is no surprise. They are far removed from the city. In the distance, he can see even more Rohirrim gathering. It looks to him as if Theoden has emptied his land of all men.

Seeing all this, a burden leaves him. He takes a deep breath and is surprised by how easily he can breathe. He did not know there was a tightness in his chest before. He knows they have managed to hold out long enough. Long enough for salvation to come in the form of the Rohirrim. Hope fills him for real now. None of his earlier doubts remain. Gondor has a good chance to survive the siege.

Turning back to the city, he sees fighting occurring. He can hear no sound. Everything sounds static. He looks around and sees the fighting happening around him. Guards and warriors protect him. An orc comes upon him from the side. He turns to defend himself when a body appears in front of the orc. Someone he easily recognizes; one of his citadel guards. The guard and the orc fight for a moment before the orc drops death.

The guard looks at him. He nods. The battle inside the first level is what he should focus on. He does not wait long before plunging back into the fighting. This time, he fights on top of the walls. It does not take long before the fighting abates. He takes a deep breath before looking over the wall. Is this where the orcs went to?

The siege towers remain standing where they are. But the orcs do not. They all flee from the city. Their attention solely focused on Rohan. He can see them forming lines. Turning his head, he sees how orcs are still being killed in the city. So not all of them have been dealt with or have fled. Regardless, he knows his men can handle whatever amount of orcs remain in the city. As such, he turns to the fields once more.

In the distance, Rohan attacks the orcs. Theoden leading the charge. The orc's lines remain. Once the Rohirrim reach those lines, they decimate them. He smiles knowing what this means; victory. Looking around, Imrahil catches his eyes. The desire in Imrahil's eyes is clearly visible. And knowing the situation in the city, he can send out the cavalry. But shall he? No, he will not allow the cavalry to ride. Not without him. They will only ride when he joins them.

"Prepare my horse! Tell the cavalry to prepare! I want to ride out in ten minutes!"

Behind him, sounds increase. He hears his order being relayed. Looking to his side, he sees Imrahil has not moved far. Imrahil still looking at him. When their eyes meet, he receives a smile. He nods in return. Moments later, Imrahil leaves the wall in a hurry.

Following Imrahil's path, he sees the cavalry assembling in the courtyard. Horses trample around. Knights running to their horse and jumping on. Others checking their gear. In the distance, he can see his horse arriving.

Looking over the wall once more, he sees Rohan fighting. His eyes narrow. He will ride out soon. He will meet Theoden in the fields. Even if it is the last thing he will do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pelennor field**

Standing in the courtyard, Denethor looks around. The entire cavalry is present. Most have already mounted their horses. Some horses are being held by stable hands. Only one horse is absent. His horse. What is taking them so long?

Turning around, he sees how the cavalry is making final preparations. Those riders who are mounted check their gear as well as their tack. Others are still putting on their gear or checking it over. And those are the ones who reached the courtyard moments ago. They were late. Where did they come from? The third level? They should have been here long before they did.

Thinking this, his eyes turn towards the gate of the second level. He tries to catch a glips from his horse. They should have been here already. Just like the cavalrymen who were late. He needs to leave soon. Else orcs might think it a good idea to assault the walls again. Or find another way into the city. He cannot allow it to happen. He refuses.

The sounds of hoves hitting the ground get louder. He smiles. So they are nearly here. It is about time. Checking over his gear, he is satisfied it will not cause him any problems. Buior has done his duty properly. Just like always. Walking towards the front of the cavalry's gathering, he waits for his horse. It takes a moment before his horse is brought to him. He now sees who brought his horse: Bergil.

Bergil holds the reins. Taking the reins in his hands, he mounts his horse. Nodding to Bergil, Bergil steps back. Bergil stands to the side with a worried look. Why? It is not like Beregond is among his guards, right? His eyes narrow and his lips thin. Turning to his guards, he sees them mounting horses. While they do so he quickly looks at each face seeking a similar face. He hopes he will fail. His face falls momentarily before pushing it into a neutral expression. Nobody would have seen his reaction. But now he understands Bergil's face; Beregond is among his guards.

Turning in his saddle, he checks on the cavalry. Everyone has mounted in the meantime. He smiles. Now everything is arranged for the cavalry to ride out. Meeting Imrahil's eyes, he nods once. Now it is time to leave.

Turning around, he looks at the gate. His eyes widen. When did the gate break? He does not remember hearing it break. Nor anyone mentioning it. But then during the battle, he was not really paying much attention to what goes on around him.

Looking at the gate, he sees how rubble is littered in the path. The gate itself has a massive hole into it. He is fairly certain the rubble comes from the hole. They cannot leave this way. Not with all the rubble in front of it. Now, he needs to ensure they can get out of the city and he knows just how to do it.

"Clear a path! Close it immediately after the cavalry has passed through."

The guards at the gate immediately step into action clearing away the rubble. Some run into the city. Most likely to get supplies to close the gap later on. Another horse moves next to him. Turning to his left, he sees Mithrandir moving next to him. His eyes narrow again and his lips thin. Why? Why does Mithrandir feel the need to join them? He could easily stay in the city. There is no need for Mithrandir to join the cavalry.

Mithrandir smiles at him. He does not respond even though he knows Mithrandir wants to talk. He does not see the need for it. There is nothing for them to talk about. Well, nothing? There is something they could talk about but he refuses to even consider talking about it. If Mithrandir wants to ride out with the cavalry, he will not stop him. It is not like he could stop Mithrandir.

Looking back at the broken gate, he sees how the guards have nearly finished clearing a path. It will only be a moment now before he can join the Rohirrim on the field. His heart starts to beat faster in his chest. He listens to the cavalry and hears the stomping of hooves. He smiles. The horses all feel like he feels.

* * *

Riding out of the city, he rides straight at the first line of orcs he can find. The cavalry following close behind. In what formation they ride is of no importance to him right now. All he cares about is pushing through the orcs. He blocks everything out as he rides forward confident that his guards will follow close behind.

Hitting the first line of orcs, he kills whatever orc crosses his path. He pushes into the lines with as much speed as he can. All the while ensuring he does not get pulled from his horse or wounded. From time to time, an orc tries to attack him from the side. Each time, he slashes the neck. It nearly always ends in a decapitation. But even when it does not, the orc dies. All to save Gondor and ensure Mordor's defeat.

The further he gets, the closer he gets to Theoden. His objective was nearly reached. But he cannot falter now. He needs to keep his eyes on the orcs in front and to his side. Only if he manages to survive will he be able to meet Theoden on the field.

Suddenly, a cry comes from the left side. Taking a quick look, his eyes widen. Another group of Rohirrim is attacking the orcs there. Where do they come from? Well from his left side, he knows that. But when did they arrive here? With the other Rohirrim? He does not know but feels they were not with the group he saw earlier. Regardless, if he thought Theoden had emptied his land of men before then he now is certain.

He turns his head back to the orcs in front of him. Not much later, he reaches the middle of the field. Or at least what he perceives to be the middle. It is here that he sees Theoden riding. Urging his horse forward, he rides to meet up with Theoden which he does not much later.

"Steward Denethor, it is good to see you here. I am glad we arrived on time."

"Theoden King, I am glad to see you too. I want to thank you for coming to our aid in our darkest hour. You arrived just in time. I do not know if we could have held out much longer."

"It is only normal for me to do so. Rohan gave an oath. We keep our word."

"I am glad to hear that."

He smiles. He has a feeling there is something else behind Theoden's words but does not pay attention to it. Only the current situation is on his mind. Everything is under control now. The siege has ended. Calmness fills him. Soon the last of the orcs will be dealt with and he can move on to repair the city.

Horns sound in the distance. He turns his head towards the direction the sound came from. As he turns his head, he sees how everyone else does the same thing. The fighting stops momentarily around him. On the edge of the field, oliphaunts walk onto the field. On the back of the oliphaunts, wooden towers stand. Those towers look like carriages. Dread fills him. He knows how dangerous these beasts are and how difficult it is to kill them.

Behind the oliphaunt, a cavalry rides onto the field. The men are dressed in colorful armor. The reflecting sun is blinding. He knows what this means. A cry comes from his left.

"Haradrim!"

He turns his head and glares at the person who screamed. It will not do anything good if panic erupts. But back to the Haradrim, why would they come now? He did not expect them. Especially now. He sees how the Haradrim will be attacking them. And from behind of all places. He grinds his teeth. He does not like it. Still, he raises his sword knowing full well what his next action will be.

"Form lines! Form lines. Do not let anyone through."

A quick glance to the Rohirrim and he sees Theoden doing the same thing. Denethor looks back at his own troops. His grip on his reins tightens. He has a feeling of what will happen now. A feeling, he buries deep within his mind. He refuses for it to control him but cannot deny it existing.

Back with the Haradrim, they fall into lines at an easy trot. Moments later, they gallop at his lines. He feels his horse moving around nervously. Tightening the reins, he stops the movement. His horse wants to leave. So does he but he refuses to show cowardice. He will face the Haradrim.

Faster than he realizes, the Haradrim reach his lines and plunge into it. Fighting breaks out once more. The orcs attacking from the sides. He knows they waited there for their reinforcements to enter the field. He slashes at the orcs. He manages to stab a few with his knife. While fighting, he does not dare look at Theoden. His situation will be similar. Denethor stays with his men fighting to keep the Haradrim at bay. They fight even though the situation looks grim. He refuses to give up for never again will he give up without a fight.

An ear-piercing cry sounds. His ears hurt. He covers them with his hands while turning his head. His eyes widen in horror. Theoden's horse is lifted from the ground. It is caught in the mouth of the Nazgul's beast by its neck. The beast swings Theoden's horse around for a few moments before throwing it on the ground. All with Theoden stuck in his saddle. He is far away but still hears the sound of Theoden and his horse hitting the ground. It is a loud sound which is accompanied by the breaking of bones.

The beast lands and moves towards them. Denethor turns his head away. He knows what this means. Theoden will surely die. An event he does not want to see.

Looking ahead, he sees it will take the Haradrim some time to reach him. At the same time, his lines are still forming. Keeping an eye on it, he considers the turn of events while he has time. This turn of events makes no sense to him. He never heard from his own scouts that Haradrim were gathering. So when did they get here? He does not know and does not like it. But one thing he knows; the Haradrim's appearance shocked and surprised him.

As he realizes this, he feels another feeling reaching him; sadness. Sadness for the turn of events. How could this have happened? Everything looked like it would turn out in Gondor's favor. Nothing gave him any indication of what is happening now. Where did he fail? He does not know. And the longer he thinks about it, the more he begins to feel like it is not entirely his fault.

He thought all the Haradrim were already on the field with the orcs. Actually, he thought no Haradrim had come to aid Mordor. He does not remember seeing any on the field. It does not eliminate the possibility of some being here. And how much he dislikes it he has to admit Mordor prepared itself well. They have hidden the gathering of the Haradrim very well.

He looks around. What should he do? Stay with the Rohirrim or split up their forces? Or should he go back into the city? No, the city is not the place he should go to. It would serve no one. It only leaves two options open. But which one will he follow, he does not know.

If he stays with the Rohirrim, they will have a better chance of defeating the Haradrim. Or they can form a better defense. If he splits up their forces then that will allow them to strike at multiple places at the same time. This should make things more difficult for the Haradrim. His heart moves to join Rohan. He looks up and is about to give his orders when another thought strikes him.

He has evacuation orders standing for those inside Minas Tirith. If this goes wrong then he needs to ensure the escape paths are safe. He cannot join Rohan. No matter how much he would like to. They need to return to the city's walls. He refuses to enter the city again until this fight is over. They need to keep the Haradrim and orcs out of the city for as long as they can. His mind made up, he straightens and calls out his orders.

"Pull back! Pull back to the walls of Minas Tirith!"

He turns his horse around and gallops back towards the city. Along the way, he fights anything which crosses his path. Be it an orc, Haradrim, or warg. Behind him, he can hear the movement of the cavalry following close behind him. Everyone is in a desperate struggle to reach the city's walls.

Along the way, he manages to catch a glimpse of the Rohirrim. They have not moved far. They have stayed where they were and are fighting the Haradrim. No clear strategy in place. He considers it foolish. As if they have a death wish. Those who stay in the middle of the field without a strategy have death waiting for them. They should have followed his example.

He bites his lips but continues. There is nothing he can do. If they want to stay, he will let them. They are not bound to his orders. Besides, they are most likely following their new leader. Who this is, he has some ideas. Most likely Éomer or if he is unavailable one of the marshalls. All ideas he will pursue after the battle. Not right now.

Suddenly a large group of orcs surround him. Pulling on his reins, he feels his horse rearing on his back legs. Loosening his hold, he feels his horse settling down. Looking ahead, he breathes a sigh of relief. He was fast enough to avoid riding headfirst into the orcs. It saved his life. Had he not reacted as quickly, he would have been pulled from his horse and killed.

Quickly looking around, he sees how his cavalry is cut off from him. Or he from them. It is just a matter of how one looks at it. But in the end, the orcs stand between him and the cavalry in large numbers. There is no way either can reach the other.

Turning his horse around, he notices how four other horses stand close to him. It makes it nearly impossible for him to turn his horse. Still, he manages but only barely. He sighs. At least, his personal guard stayed close to him. Not that it matters much now. They are with too few to protect him and themselves. It is all futile.

Narrowing his eyes, he pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He urges his horse forward. He will not die without a fight. He refuses. He hears his guard following him. He pushes at the lines of orcs. Each time, it appears he found an opening orcs quickly block his path. It does not stop him from trying. He needs to get to the city. It is the only thought in his mind.

After a long time and many attempts, he sees himself surrounded. Even more than before. And what is worse this time, he has been pushed further away from the cavalry. Looking towards the city, he can see the cavalry pushing towards him. He smiles sadly. They show their loyalty but it is useless. He cannot reach the city. Not now and not for a long time. Maybe even ever. He knows if the cavalry reaches him, they will be unable to get him safely to the city. Why do they try? They should protect the city.

Shaking his head, he looks around. He sees nothing has changed much since the last time he looked. His guards stand bravely around him. Orcs are leering. Most likely waiting to strike if he knows them. He bites his lips feeling dread filling him. He knows what this means. The same thing as before. It is the last thing he wants. At the city walls, he has safety in numbers for the archers can protect him and his guard. They are better protected by the city walls. As for being near the cavalry, it has the same effect. And both he does not have.

He sighs. No matter how he looks at it, he knows the situation is grimmer than before. It is almost bleak. And there is little he can do to make it better. But what are the little things, he can do? He can only come up with a few options. He can either try to reach the cavalry or the walls of Minas Tirith. He could also try to reach the Rohirrim. These are the only options, he has available. Considering the options momentarily, he instantly dismisses the last one. The Rohirrim are further away than the cavalry or the walls. It would be foolish to attempt to reach them. But what will he do now?

He only has two options available now. And for each, the question is: who can he reach first? The wall is far away from him. His cavalry also. Neither is close to him. So, who is the closest? Looking around, he moves back quickly. Damn, he missed the orc coming upon him. Only his quick response saved him from being killed.

Gripping his sword tight, he swings it towards the orc. Tightening his hold on his reins, he pulls his horseback. He turns his horse quickly and strikes again. The orc hisses in pain. Taking advantage of this matter, he strikes again. The orc drops death.

Having done that, he looks around. Another one comes upon him. He holds tight and when the orc comes close, he kills it. Thankfully this time without a long fight. Looking around, he tries to find other orcs. But no matter how much he looks no more orcs come running towards him. They all stay where they are, leering at him. Grinding his teeth, he knows what this means. It is not something he can do anything about.

Back to the question from before; who can he reach the fastest? Looking at the distance between the cavalry and the wall, he tries to calculate the distance. But as he looks at the distance, he makes an important observation. He sees how the cavalry is between him and the wall. He smiles. His decision has been made for him. He will do all he can to reach the cavalry. With them, he has the best chance of surviving. And hopefully, he can reach the city safely. Or as safely as is possible to do.

Kicking his horse, he urges him forward. This time, the orcs will not stop him. He will reach the cavalry. Or die trying. As he rides, he hears how his guard is close behind him.


End file.
